On ne tourne pas autour de la lune
by Code Bleu
Summary: Carys essaye de concilier ses deux identités, celle d'une sorcière amoureuse de son meilleur ami et d'un loup-garou avec ses démons. Nouvelle Génération Rate T : c'est un coming-of-age et Merlin sait que Jo a oublié que des adolescents sont des adolescents avec leurs bons et mauvais côtés...
1. Prologue

**Vous pouvez passer au premier chapitre si cela vous dit, ceci n'est qu'un prologue :)**  
L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, toutes histoires originale à moi-même.  
Merci beaucoup à Oxymore pour avoir pris du temps pour me corriger :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,  
Code Bleu.

* * *

**PROLOGUE 2 avril 2006**

**Appartement 12 dans un immeuble au Sud de Londres.**

On recouvrit la pauvre femme avec le sinistre drap blanc. Dahl détourna les yeux... mais où les poser ? Toute la pièce était saccagée, pas un seul meuble n'était reconnaissable. Les murs étaient griffés, le papier peint jaune pâle pendait et les rideaux lacérés laissaient passer un petit courant d'air. Tout, sauf le plafond, portait ces horribles cicatrices. Et le corps... si le médecin ne lui avait dit que c'était une femme, Dahl n'en aurait eu aucune idée.

L'inspecteur sortit de la chambre, l'unique pièce témoin du massacre pour aller dans le salon. Dahl y retrouva son tout jeune coéquipier qui, lui aussi, s'était réveillé tôt ce matin et n'avait pas encore pris son café. Il était assis à la petite table à manger en imitation pin sur laquelle était posé le dossier de Leda Elaine avec deux chaises vertes. Elle avait l'air d'aimer les couleurs.

\- Un vrai massacre, murmura Davis en massant ses paupières closes.

\- Où est l'enfant ? demanda Dalh.

\- Avec Travis, dit-il en montrant vaguement le petit balcon donnant sur la rue où une femme en uniforme donnait le biberon à une petite chose enveloppée dans une couverture rose. Pauvre petite... c'est une chance qu'elle ait survécu.

\- Elle était dans la chambre ?

\- On l'a trouvée près du cadavre en train de pleurer, elle avait du sang sur elle mais elle n'était pas blessée.

Dahl poussa un soupir et ouvrit le dossier de la victime. Une femme, l'expression impassible ce qui n'était pas à l'avantage de tout le monde et clairement, elle était une exception. Ses cheveux blonds étaient courts et de grands yeux gris fixaient l'objectif, sa maigreur faisait ressortir ses clavicules et ses pommettes.

Leda Rose Elaine, trente-deux ans vivait seule avec un enfant, Carys Laurence Elaine née de père inconnu i peine trois semaines dans l'hôpital St Thomas de Londres. Elle travaillait dans un restaurant miteux dans lequel la propre fille de Dahl avait travaillé pour gagner de l'argent de poche l'été dernier.

Il fallait être un monstre pour s'attaquer à elle. Mais pour la tuer comme il l'a fait, il fallait être inhumain. Cependant la petite était vivante, elle n'avait pas une seule égratignure. Le meurtrier avait soit un peu d'humanité et avait épargné le nourrisson ou bien sa mère avait essayé de la protéger. Malgré toutes ces années, Dahl ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que les victimes qu'il rencontrait auraient pu être des personnes de sa famille, des amis. Il se détestait pour son manque d'objectivité sur ce point mais il a toujours été très bon pour cacher ses sentiments.

Chose que Davis ne maîtrisait pas encore. Le jeune homme à la petite trentaine se leva, son teint était pâle malgré sa peau chocolat. Il sortit son clapet d'une main tremblante.

\- Je devrais aller prendre les perquisitions, dit-il et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Dahl ne protesta pas. Le meurtre était sale et à une carrière aussi courte que celle de Davis, Dahl n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait réussi à voir la scène sans vomir.

Trois hommes en costumes avec d'étranges capes comme s'ils sortaient d'un film de vampires entrèrent alors que Davis avait parcouru la moitié du chemin. Le soupir de Dahl était si grave qu'il aurait pu paraître comme un grognement à cause des nombreuses cigarettes qu'il avait fumées étant plus jeune. C'était les boss qui leur retiraient l'affaire à coup sûr. Dahl se dirigea droit vers eux leur barrant le chemin jusqu'à la chambre.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Interpol, FBI ? fit Dahl piqué au vif qu'on lui vole l'affaire sous le nez. Je ne me laisserai pas faire cette fois-ci je...

_L'équipe scientifique et les policiers se figèrent. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté dans l'appartement._

_\- Rangez la chambre Billy, ordonna le vieil homme à la chevelure blanche et duveteuse._

_Un des deux hommes partit dans le couloir sa baguette en main déjà en train d'arranger les cadres photos qui étaient légèrement penchés. Les deux autres hommes firent sortir un morceau de fil argenté de leur tempe à l'aide de leur baguette respective et ensemble ils entortillèrent les liens pour en faire une petite pelote. Elle était plus grosse que d'habitude car contenait plus de souvenirs à modifier. C'était la première fois dans toute la carrière de Patrick Shelley qu'il avait affaire à un enfant loup-garou et à un accident de pleine lune impliquant des moldus. _

_Ils firent éclater la boule et un halo de fumé s'évapora dans l'appartement comme une petite explosion nucléaire._

_\- C'est bon, dit Billy en revenant de la chambre._

_Billy Wire avait un étrange air, Dean voulut demander à quoi ressemblait la chambre mais il préféra ne pas savoir. Patrick hocha la tête et ils reprirent leurs précédentes positions._

_\- A trois, quand vous vous réveillerez, dit la voix douce et hypnotique qui sortait de la bouche de Patrick comme du miel. Leda Rose Elaine sera morte d'une commotion cérébrale mais vous n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage, ni son corps. Sa fille dormait près d'elle et c'est le voisin dans l'appartement huit qui vous a appelé pour signaler l'accident. Un, deux, trois._

\- ... ne le permettrai pas ! finit Dahl.

\- Bonjour inspecteur, fit le vieil homme avec amabilité en rentrant sa main droite dans sa poche. Je suis Patrick Shelley et voici Dean Thomas et Billy Wire nous sommes du service de la petite Enfance, nous sommes venus pour Carys Elaine.

\- Oh...

Dahl jeta un coup d'œil à Davis qui haussa les sourcils, des hommes au service des enfants ? Ce n'était pas très commode mais ils avaient l'air gentil. A part peut-être, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui semblait plus stressé. Celui aux cheveux blancs chercha quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et finalement lui tendit une carte blanche.

Patrick M. Shelley

Secrétaire au Bureau de l'Enfance,

Londres 1583.

\- Ce sont mes stagiaires, dit-il en direction des deux autres hommes avec un clin d'œil entendu.

Le blond devait être mal à l'aise avec les morts, en conclut Dahl. C'était complètement ridicule, le corps n'était même pas à portée de vue. L'inspecteur hocha la tête d'un air entendu et rangea la carte dans la poche de sa veste pour tendre la main à ce Patrick Shelley.

\- Inspecteur Dahl, se présenta-t-il. La fillette est avec ma collègue, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez me demander à la police.

\- Merci Monsieur l'Inspecteur.

Puis Dahl descendit prendre un café danse un coffee-shop dans le coin de la rue en se demandant pourquoi diable on l'a fait réveiller de si bonne heure pour une simple mort cérébrale ?

* * *

**Onze ans après**

Eoghan prit une grand inspiration, plia sa main pour découvrir ses phalanges et frappa la porte.

Après un instant on entendit les multiples verrous et la porte s'entrouvrit. L'intérieur était sombre mais on pouvait distinctement apercevoir l'homme à la peau ébène à moitié dans l'encadrement. Ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité, sa main tenait la porte donnant une vague idée de sa taille.

\- Qu'est que vous voulez ?

Il n'avait pas crié, le ton n'était pas froid mais quelque chose dans sa voix faisait peur et indiquait que le jeune homme sur le palier n'était pas le bienvenu.

\- Parker Watson ? Je suis Eoghan...

\- Je me fiche de savoir qui vous êtes, le coupa l'homme. Qu'est que vous voulez ?

\- Parler à Parker Watson.

\- Pas là.

Il s'apprêta à fermer la porte quand Eoghan bloqua la porte avec une main et son pied, il faillit crier de douleur mais serra les dents avant de reprendre.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes et je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, je ne suis pas du Ministère. Je veux juste discuter avec vous. De votre fils, Stephan, c'est cela ?

L'homme reconsidéra la question. Eoghan sentait son cœur battre à ton rompre dans sa cage thoracique.

\- Comment puis-je être sûr que vous n'êtes pas du Ministère, vous êtes de la fonction publique n'est pas ? dit l'homme à présent caché par la porte.

\- Je ne suis pas du Ministère, comme vous le dites, fit calmement Eoghan. Maître des Potions à Poudlard.

L'homme ne répondit pas pendant un instant, il savait qu'Eoghan pouvait vraiment les aider. Cependant, l'homme n'allait pas se faire acheter par le simple mot « potion ».

\- Entrez, dit une faible voix féminine rauque depuis l'intérieur.

Mais apparemment cette personne-là, oui. Eoghan ne vit pas l'expression sur le visage de l'homme mais après trois secondes il lui ouvrit la porte juste assez pour qu'il passe.

\- Peter si tu allais nous prendre de l'eau ? dit la même voix rauque qui semblait venir de quelques pièces de là. Notre Maître des Potions doit avoir soif avec son voyage.

Maintenant qu'Eoghan pouvait voir l'homme en entier et que sa vue s'ajustait à la luminosité, il s'aperçut que son visage était barré d'une longue cicatrice partant de la racine de ses cheveux crépus coupé à ras jusqu'au haut de sa pommette. Elle avait éclairci son iris gauche, lui donnant un aspect bionique. Pourtant la proportion des traits de son visage était harmonieuse.

Peter lui montra une porte entrouverte avant de tourner les talons vers un couloir à droite.

\- Voyons, n'ayez pas peur, venez, lui dit la femme d'une voix teintée d'amusement. Vous n'allez pas tout laisser tomber maintenant, si ?

Eoghan ouvrit la porte pour découvrir un salon beaucoup plus clair avec des fenêtres à vitres à filtres UV, ce qui donnait à la pièce une couleur caramel. La pièce avait des vieilles fournitures, une femme était assise sur un canapé bleu, les jambes fléchies sur le côté et le coude appuyé sur l'accoudoir avec le visage posé sur sa paume de main. Elle lui adressa un sourire et Eoghan ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Elle avait la peau noire comme Peter peut-être plus claire avec de nombreuses rides et ses cheveux aussi étaient coupés courts. Ses yeux étaient sombres et injectés de sang.

\- La pleine lune vient de finir, ce n'est pas prudent d'être venu ici en cette période du mois, dit-elle comme si elle réprimandait un petit garçon.

\- Il le fallait.

\- Parce que vous savez que nous sommes plus faibles, le coupa la femme.

Ses yeux inquisiteurs le scrutèrent dangereusement et Eoghan savait que mentir n'était pas vraiment une bonne solution. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la femme lui coupa la parole.

\- Mais je vous comprends, nous sommes beaucoup plus maniables de cette façon, dit-elle en agitant sa main comme si elle cherchait à chasser une mouche. Enfin, heureusement que j'ai mon frère Peter... Je suis désolée, j'oublie très souvent les politesses, s'excusa-t-elle. Elle se penchant pour tendre sa main fripée avec des ongles qui venaient d'être coupés. Parker Watson.

Eoghan s'approcha et serra sa main, elle était froide mais étonnamment douce, elle pressa légèrement sa main et la relâcha.

\- Eoghan Spark, se présenta-t-il.

La femme hocha la tête et lui montra un fauteuil en paille destiné habituellement pour les siestes au soleil. Eoghan s'y assit, ses mouvements lents lui donnant une impression de contrôle de son corps. C'était quelque chose que les loups-garous aimaient, savoir que vous n'allez pas leur sauter dans la seconde qui suit. Bizarrement, ils ont plus peur du monde extérieur que le monde extérieur d'eux. Cela expliquait pourquoi les Watson vivaient dans cette maison bunker nichée sur la côte Nord de l'Ecosse.

\- Vous savez, j'ai déjà échangé quelques lettres avec le professeur McGonagall, commença Mrs. Watson. J'ai été claire et inflexible, Stephan n'ira pas à Poudlard.

Peter entra dans la pièce avec une carafe d'eau et deux verres, il les déposa sur la table qui séparait Mrs. Waston et Eoghan avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un fauteuil sans dire un mot.

\- Il ne pourra pas contrôler sa magie et ce n'est pas en restant aveugle, ici, que cela va l'aider. Vous devez comprendre que...

\- Non ! s'exclama Waston en faisant son poing s'abattre sur l'accoudoir du canapé. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, je suis au courant de l'arbre et je n'ai jamais trouvé une idée aussi ridicule !

\- Cela a marché autrefois, répondit Eoghan en se redressant comme à chaque fois qu'on insultait McGonagall.

\- Pensez-vous que venir ici et me montrer qu'il aurait du Tue Loup me fera changer d'avis ? fit-elle ses yeux brûlant de colère. Nous ne voulons pas de votre compassion ! C'est pour cela que nous vous évitons ! Les humains sont corrompus et motivés par leur culpabilité et pitié. Leur peur de la différence ne résulte qu'à la haine, dit-elle une voix plus calme. Stephan n'a pas sa place à Poudlard.

Elle cligna des yeux comme pour chasser sa colère et se pencha pour prendre un verre d'eau. Cette femme à la voix si forte et à la détermination de fer semblait en même temps si fragile, ses poignets étaient maigres, sa bouche fine et ses cheveux teintés de gris. Eoghan remarqua ses vêtements, sa blouse blanche était certes grande mais en dentelle faite main et Peter portait une chemise en soie. La famille vivait en complète autarcie ici.

\- Ne serait-ce pas à cause d'un autre de vos semblables ? Le chef de meute qui vous a forcé à vivre de cette façon ?

\- Les affaires des lycanthropes ne sont pas celles des sorciers, tout comme elles ne le sont pas pour les moldus, dit Peter qui faisait une phrase entière pour la première fois. Eoghan aurait préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas, sa voix à lui était dix fois plus menaçante.

\- Personne n'apprendra sa lycanthropie, reprit Eoghan. Poudlard est une école sûre, jamais ses camarades et lui ne seront aussi protégés que là-bas. Laissez-le venir, les enfants de famille moldues viennent aussi et certains retournent dans le monde moldu après la fin de leurs études. Leur apprentissage à Poudlard leur permet de mieux camoufler leur magie aux yeux des moldus. Si Stephan n'a pas cet enseignement, le village voisin va commencer à se poser des questions et le Ministère devra intervenir.

Mrs. Watson secoua la tête et reposa le verre d'eau. Peter eut les narines légèrement dilatées dans sa colère, mais un coup d'œil à l'encadrement de la porte où venait de se dessiner une ombre le fit changer d'humeur.

\- Stephan mon garçon vient ici, fit Mrs. Watson dans un murmure fatigué.

Le garçon poussa la porte derrière laquelle il se tenait caché. Eoghan aperçut Stephan, un garçon à la peau foncée comme le reste de sa famille et les cheveux coupés très courts comme son oncle. Il était grand pour ses onze ans. Ses grands yeux bruns regardèrent l'intrus, il resta un moment planté sur place pour observer Eoghan.

\- C'est très malpoli d'écouter aux portes, dit Peter.

\- Désolé oncle Peter, répondit Stephan poliment.

Il s'avança près de sa mère qui au passage lui caressa le bras avant qu'il ne s'assoie près de ses pieds, les deux mains sur ses genoux et le regard rempli de curiosité sur Eoghan. Il ressemblait à sa mère, la forme de leur visage était la même mais la forme de sa bouche, de ses yeux, de son nez étaient étrangères au visage de Mrs. Watson. Eoghan se demanda vaguement ce qu'était advenu du père.

\- Bonjour Stephan, le salua Eoghan avec un sourire. Je suis le professeur Spark.

\- Bonjour, répondit le garçon sans retourner le sourire de l'étranger. Vous pensez vraiment que personne ne sera assez intelligent pour voir que je suis un loup-garou ?

Désarmé par l'entrée si directe de Stephan, Eoghan ne répondit pas pendant un moment et ce moment, Mrs. Watson en profita pour répondre à sa place.

\- Pas les camarades de ton âge mais les plus âgés oui, dit-elle d'une voix calme et contrôlée. Le professeur Spark vient de cette école, c'est qu'il doit bien avoir quelques personnes capables et qui ne sont pas vouées à devenir vendeurs de glace.

\- Mais moi aussi je veux être intelligent, fit Stephan avec honnêteté.

\- Tu es intelligent, répliqua sa mère tellement vite qu'Eoghan n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir sa bouche. Dis au professeur ce qu'oncle Peter t'apprend.

Stephan détacha ses yeux de sa mère et regarda son oncle qui hocha légèrement la tête. Le garçon étudiait de nombreuses disciplines moldues, sa tête n'était non seulement bien pleine mais bien faite. Il aimait apprendre, cela se voyait dans ses yeux quand il parlait des livres qu'il avait lus, il aimait être ici, chez lui en sécurité avec sa famille, seule sa curiosité le poussa à demander ce que Poudlard offrait comme enseignement.

\- Métamorphose, Botanique, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Sortilèges, Potion, Astrologie, récita le professeur. Et puis il y d'autre matières comme Soin des Créatures magique, Arithmétique...

\- Vous pouvez faire un tour de magie ? le coupa Stephan.

La mère et l'oncle se figèrent mais Stephan semblait être déterminé à voir le sorcier à l'usage, il se tenait maintenant sur le bout du canapé et croisa ses mains, ses épaules penchées en avant. Sa mère avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'empêcher de trop s'approcher d'Eoghan.

\- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, fit Mrs. Watson en forçant son fils à reculer. C'en est assez, professeur.

\- Oh non maman ! protesta Stephan.

\- Ça suffit Stephan ! répliqua Mrs. Watson. Professeur, veuillez sortir de chez moi je vous prie.

Peter se leva et alerté, Eoghan se leva aussi. Il fallait faire vite, il n'allait pas tarder à se retrouver les fesses dehors dans quelques minutes.

\- Ecoutez Mrs. Watson, commença Eoghan, je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas mettre Stephan à Poudlard, nous l'avons compris. Mais il ne peut rester sans enseignement d'ordre magique, cela représente un risque pour vous et pour lui !

\- Nous ne voulons plus entendre parler de cette école, professeur, fit Peter en s'approchant dangereusement d'Eoghan.

\- Je peux revenir avec une de mes collègues, elle est prête à faire du tutorat à Stephan jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans.

A présent il était dans le vestibule ; Peter le poussant toujours plus vers la porte et Mrs. Watson se tenait avec difficultés debout dans l'encadrement de la porte avec son fils qu'elle protégeait avec ses bras.

\- Essayez toujours Spark, lui dit Peter avant de le mettre dehors.

La seconde d'après, le nez d'Eoghan frôla la porte et les verrous fermèrent la porte.


	2. Choixpeau

L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, toutes histoires originale à moi-même.

Beta : Merci à Oxymore de sa patience ! :)

* * *

**Choixpeau**

**Première année**

Ses petits muscles lui faisaient terriblement mal, pourvu que le prochain soit le bon, pourvu que le prochain soit le bon... Oui !

Rose était prête à embrasser n'importe quoi pour cette délivrance. C'était déjà un miracle que son chat dormait tranquillement au lieu de courir et de cracher des boules de poils partout. Il n'empêche qu'elle n'aurait pas dû laisser Cat manger autant de friandises pendant cet été...

La rouquine poussa la porte du compartiment et se figea sur place. En réalité, il y avait quelqu'un dans ce compartiment Rose sentit ses joues brûler d'embrassement.

\- Euh... Salut... dit-elle avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Excuse-moi mais est-ce qu'on pourrait venir dans ton compartiment ? Ils sont tous pris...

Dieu merci c'était une fille et elle était seule. Elle portait déjà l'uniforme de l'école. Soit elle était sang pur ou sang mêlé, en tout cas, elle avait pris un moyen sorcier pour venir jusqu'ici.

La fille ouvrit légèrement la bouche, le refus était au bout de sa langue mais finalement elle hocha la tête et détourna le regard. Rose lui sourit de reconnaissance même si elle savait qu'elle ne la voyait pas. Elle était tellement heureuse de trouver un compartiment qu'elle était prête à avoir l'air ridicule.

\- Al, c'est bon !

La fille se crispa, ses poings étaient fermés sur ses genoux, ce que Rose ne remarqua pas.

\- C'est mon cousin, ajouta-t-elle en sa direction après avoir monté sa malle et Cat en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller. Je m'appelle Rose.

Rose lui tendit la main qu'elle serra avec un sourire, espérant qu'elle ne lui demande pas son nom de famille.

\- Carys, se présenta-t-elle à son tour.

Avec soulagement, Rose s'assit en face d'elle. Weasley n'était pas nom de famille très facile à porter, toute sa famille était des héros de guerre et souvent on lui posait un peu trop de questions sur eux plutôt que sur elle. Enfin, ce n'était rien à côté d'Albus.

Le garçon les rejoignit dans le compartiment non sans se faire remarquer par le chahut qu'il produisait. Rose l'aurait d'habitude corrigé mais elle était trop occupée à prier Merlin que Carys ne remarque pas la ressemblance entre lui et son père. Car si James vivait bien sa petite célébrité, Albus un peu moins. Il arrivait toujours néanmoins à faire semblant de supporter les conversations gênantes et être très poli dans ces situations.

\- Foutus couloirs... murmura-t-il.

Albus se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul et en réalisant cela il rougit. Il avait quelque chose chez Albus de complètement incohérent. Il pouvait parler devant une foule entière, faire un discours devant l'Assemblée du Mangemagot, calmer sa mère quand elle s'apercevait qu'il n'avait pas rangé sa chambre, aller chercher le journal au bas de la rue tout seul avec de l'argent moldu. Mais parler seul à un inconnu, quelque soit son âge et son sexe, c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Salut, dit-il en raclant la gorge. Je suis Albus.

\- Carys.

Albus lui sourit et une familière couleur rose s'installa sur ses joues. Il remarqua en premier la couleur de ses yeux, gris. C'était étrange, ils ressortaient comme des anneaux lumineux, enroulés sur la pupille noire. C'était une particulière couleur de gris mais à ce moment Albus n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il s'assit à côté de Rose sans rien dire. Les lèvres de Carys frémirent un instant en un sourire mais l'oiseau qu'Albus transportait commença à s'agiter et la nervosité la gagna. Il chuintait et remuait violemment ses ailes pour s'enfuir dans sa cage trop petite.

\- Eh du calme Hector ! s'exclama Albus. Qu'est-ce que tu as à t'emballer comme ça ?

\- Mets-lui ta veste sur la cage, ça va le calmer, lui dit Rose.

Carys regarda les grand yeux clairs du hibou d'Albus. L'animal claquait du bec, prévenant son maître. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de comportement était noté, ses pupilles étaient dilatées par la peur mais celui-là était courageux. L'oiseau se calma dès qu'Albus eût retiré sa veste pour couvrir la cage. Le bruit n'avait pas réveillé le chat de Rose, merci Merlin les félins sont encore plus agrégatifs que les volatiles.

\- Je suis désolé, il n'a pas l'habitude de rester en cage très souvent, je viens juste de l'avoir, s'excusa Albus en souriant pauvrement.

\- Pas de problème, assura Carys en lui rendant son sourire tout en essayant d'ignorer son estomac noué.

Il se laissa tomber à côté de Rose pour la deuxième fois, épuisé d'avoir traversé tout le train avec ses bagages et surtout avec l'esprit très confus. Les mots avec lesquels son père l'avait laissé remettaient tout en question. Il en aurait bien parlé avec Rose mais il se l'interdisait avec Carys dans le compartiment. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de subir un interrogatoire sur une guerre à laquelle ils n'avaient jamais assisté.

Les deux cousins se regardèrent. Étonnamment, Carys n'avait pas encore fait de remarques sur les initiales sur les malles ni sur le nom _Potter_ écrit en grandes lettres capitales sur le front d'Albus. Au lieu de cela elle regardait le paysage, ses deux mains posées sur ses genoux, d'un air curieusement joyeux et triste en même temps.

\- Tu viens d'une famille de sorciers ? Risqua Rose pour briser le silence tombé dans le compartiment.

Carys sortit de sa rêverie et tourna sa tête vers les deux cousins devant elle qui la regardaient.

\- Comment... commença-t-elle, puis elle se rappela de son uniforme. Ah... Oui, je n'ai pas beaucoup de vêtements moldus, mon père m'a emmenée en Transplanant.

\- Transplaner ? s'étonna la fille les yeux écarquillés. Vraiment ?

\- Oui, dit-elle avec un sourire timide sur ses lèvres pâles. C'est assez déstabilisant la première fois mais après on s'y habitue, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Mon père ne voudra jamais que je transplane, se plaignit Rose. Il dit que je pourrais perdre un bras si je ne maîtrise pas et il a l'air de savoir de quoi il parle... J'ai lu des livres dessus, il y a toutes sortes d'histoires horripilantes sur des Tranplanages ratés...

La fille était vraiment gentille, intelligente aussi. Elle parlait beaucoup et avait lu tous les manuels scolaires pendant cet été. Au moins, on pouvait dire qu'elle était motivée. Albus semblait y être habitué et la regardait d'un air blasé et avait fini par complètement décrocher et regarder le paysage qui défilait rapidement à travers la vitre.

\- Tu serais parfaite pour être à Serdaigle, dit Carys à Rose, tous les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait lui faisaient mal à la tête.

Rose sourit et rougit, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Albus qui sourit à sa cousine, l'air de lui dire « je te l'avais dit ».

\- C'est ce que mon père me dit.

\- Ça m'étonnerais pas, l'assurait-elle en commençant à apprécier son interlocutrice.

\- J'aimerais bien aller à Gryffondor, mes parents y sont allés.

\- Mon père était à Poufsouffle, mais pourtant je ne pense pas que je pourrais y aller.

Cela attira l'attention de Rose et d'Albus et Carys regretta toute de suite ses paroles. Ses joues, étonnamment creuses pour une fillette de onze ans, rougirent. Carys se redressa sur son siège.

\- C'est que je ne pense pas que... Je ne suis pas très bonne pour me faire des amis, finit-elle dans un chuchotement confus.

On la sauva de son embarras quand une voix d'un garçon les interrompit.

\- Excusez moi... Est ce que je peux venir m'asseoir avec vous ?

Carys dut le regarder deux fois pour lui poser un âge. Il avait des cheveux blonds coupés courts, une peau pâle qui semblait n'avoir jamais vu le soleil et des yeux entre le bleu et le gris. Mais en première année à en juger par l'absence d'écusson sur sa poitrine.

\- Euh... oui, bien sûr, lui fit Albus en regardant quand même si Carys approuvait, c'était elle qui était la première dans le compartiment après tout.

Le garçon, sourit visiblement soulagé. Il avait une cage d'oiseau vide et une malle plus grande que celle de Carys. Il s'assit à côté de Carys laquelle se crispa au premier abord, son cœur commença à battre furieusement d'anticipation.

\- Hey, ce n'est pas toi le fils Malefoy ?

Les trois têtes se tournèrent vers Rose les sourcils légèrement relevés. A la reconnaissance de son nom, le garçon perdit sa bonne humeur et eut l'air plutôt... triste ? Puis dans un clignement d'œil son visage devient impassible comme s'il eût été une statue.

\- Rose, la réprimanda Albus à voix basse même s'il ne chuchotait pas assez bas pour ne pas se faire entendre. Excuse Rose, son père a beaucoup de préjugés.

\- Comme beaucoup de personnes, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Ce n'est pas grave.

Il semblait avoir l'habitude. Carys ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour lui, ce n'était pas juste qu'on le juge sur son nom partout où il allait. Rose rougit et regarda ailleurs, n'importe où mais autre part que dans sa direction. Il eut un silence gêné et puis Carys se tourna vers le garçon.

\- À part Malefoy, tu as un prénom ?

Il eut l'air surprit mais il se présenta comme Scorpius Malefoy. Quel étrange prénom, un truc de sang purs, sans doute.

\- Et je suis Albus, dit le garçon en lui tendant la main à son tour. Mais tu peux m'appeler Al.

Scorpius savait qui était le garçon, il fallait être totalement aveugle pour ne pas voir la ressemblance avec Harry Potter. Les deux garçons se saluèrent. Carys sentit une pincée de jalousie. Il lui avait proposé de l'appeler Al et pas à elle.

\- Pourquoi tu as une cage d'oiseau vide ? demanda Albus.

\- J'ai envoyé Andromaque directement à l'Ecole, elle n'aime pas sa cage et elle est vraiment très têtue.

* * *

La Grande Salle portait bien son nom. Bien qu'Eoghan lui avait déjà tout décrit, Carys ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être subjuguée par le plafond, une nuit d'étoiles sans lune et un peu brumeuse. On se sentait si petits, tout le monde faisaient un effort pour se tenir droit et avoir l'air plus grand qu'en réalité. Carys aperçut Eoghan assit à la table des professeurs, il avait sa main devant la bouche et lissait sa lèvre qui était roulée dans en sourire avec son doigt, elle lui sourit faiblement avant de retourner son attention sur Flitwick près du Choipeau Magique.

Il commença la liste des élèves, plus on se rapprochait du E, plus le stress montait c'était une chose idiote et qui ne menait nulle part, de quoi avait-elle peur ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Elaine Carys !

Sa respiration se bloqua malgré elle, Rose lui sourit pour l'encourager, et elle fit son chemin jusqu'à l'estrade. Tellement de gens la regardaient et avant qu'elle soit plus embarrassée le Choipeau lui couvrit la tête.

\- Ahh ! Intéressant... Très intéressant en réalité... Je n'ai eu à faire qu'à une seule espèce comme toi en... pouff... j'ignore combien d'années !

Venait-il juste de la qualifier _d'espèce_ ?

\- Ce n'était pas d'une manière péjorative, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse. Les loups-garous ont tout à fait le droit d'étudier à Poudlard, c'est juste que la plupart ne se mélangent pas aux sorciers. Il n'y a eu qu'une seule personne à part toi qui est venue dans ces lieux avec ce lourd secret. Et rien que ça, montre combien tu es courageuse et déterminée, tu as une réelle volonté de t'affirmer... Surtout aux yeux du professeur Spark... oui je me rappelle de sa répartition, il était obligé d'aller à Poufsouffle avec ce grand cœur qu'il a...

Eoghan... Carys ferait n'importe quoi pour le rendre fier et lui montrer qu'il n'a pas perdu son temps en la sortant de l'orphelinat dès sa dernière année de Poudlard finie. Il avait toujours été si gentil avec elle. Il était venu la voir contre tous les préjugés et il l'avait traitée comme sa propre fille. Jamais elle ne serait assez reconnaissante envers cet homme.

\- Oh on devient émotionnelle n'est pas ? la taquina le Choipeau en la faisant sourire. Mais cessons ! Nous devons te mettre quelque part...

« Pas Poufsouffle, je ne suis pas très bonne à me faire des amis, si vous les regardez tous bien, ils ont peur de moi, ils sont repoussés par... Enfin vous voyez... Il y a juste quelques fous qui ont l'air de m'apprécier » pensa Carys en songeant aux personnes avec qui elle avait partagé son compartiment tout à l'heure, Rose, Albus et Scorpius. Un Weasley, un Potter et un Malefoy ensemble dans le même compartiment qu'un loup-garou, on aurait dit le début d'une mauvaise blague. Et puis bien sûr au Professeur McGonagall et Eoghan, de loin, le plus fou de tous.

\- Ils ne sont pas fous ! Il y a beaucoup de loyauté en toi, jamais tu n'abandonneras un ami, mais je sais que tu as raison, lui dit le Choipeau... Bien alors nous avons le choix entre trois maisons, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Gryffondor.

« C'est assez compliqué, je ne pense pas qu'un Serpentard ne peut pas être courageux et intelligent, autant qu'un Serdaigle ne peut pas être rusé et courageux ainsi un Gryffondor intelligent et rusé » pensa-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai, affirma le Choipeau. Le monde n'est pas absolument blanc ou noir, il y a des milliers de nuances possibles. Mais mon travail est de trouver cette nuance et de te diriger vers l'une d'entre elle...

« Je ne pense pas que Serdaigle serait un bon choix, ils sont trop intelligents et trouveront facilement que je cache quelque chose ».

\- Oui c'est sûr mais tu es assez discrète, tu n'aimes pas être entouré de trop de personnes... Mais l'argument de l'intelligence marque un point, pas de Serdaigle alors.

Elle pouvait sentir ses paumes devenir moites et son cœur s'emballer.

\- Ohh ne me mets pas la pression comme ça jeune fille ! Voyons voir... Serpentard, il faut définitivement être rusé pour pouvoir cacher un secret aussi gros que le tien, briser les règles être un peu rebelle et ambitieuse... ça se tient. Mais d'un côté tu serais tellement bien à Gryffondor, courageuse, prendre des risques mais des risques bien pensés, jamais de paroles en l'air où des conclusions trop hâtives...

Et en terme de conclusions trop hâtives, en ce moment c'était plus simple car Carys n'en n'avait aucune...

\- As tu une préférence ? lui demanda-t-il à sa plus grande surprise.

« Gryffondor ou Serpentard ? Eh bien... J'ai peur qu'on ne m'accepte pas chez les Serpentard, je suis juste trop... bizarre mais je peux m'imaginer être seule chez eux. C'est une bonne chose, personne ne pourra trouver ma lycanthropie. Chez les Gryffondor ça sera plus difficile, ils aiment bien être entourés de monde... »

\- Ne laisse pas ta nature te définir, il faut que tu te définisses toi même, lui dit le Choipeau. Alors disons GRYFFONDOR !

Le Choipeau quitta sa tête pour qu'elle puisse découvrir la Grande Salle qui l'applaudit. Son cœur se crispa, elle arriva à marcher pour rejoindre la maison des lions en jetant un regard encourageant à Rose et aux garçons.

Carys s'assit à côté d'une personne au hasard. En tournant la tête elle fut pétrifiée sur place. Ce garçon ressemblait tellement à Albus... A part les yeux qui étaient bruns et entourés par des lunettes. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, bon OK... il ne ressemblait pas tellement à Albus. Son grand frère sûrement, elle détourna le regard et suivit la répartition.

Ce fut le tour de Scorpius, il avait un visage fermé qui ne laissait passer aucune émotion et puis sa tête disparut sous le Choipeau. On attendit deux minutes avant qu'il ne se fasse envoyer à Serpentard.

\- Pas étonnant, fit la réplique d'Albus à côté d'elle.

* * *

Le train filait à vitesse de croisière direction Sud. Stephan le regarda passer, le rouge flamboyant avait attiré son regard. Il n'avait pas vu l'inscription du Poudlard Express au devant de la locomotive. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour déduire que ce train venait de déposer les sorciers à Poudlard.

Stephan se sentis bizarre, à savoir qu'ils étaient là-bas, tous ensemble et que lui était là tout près mais pourtant si loin. Il avait envie de les rejoindre, de se faire des amis et d'être avec d'autres élèves mais sa peur le paralysait.

\- Stephan, viens j'ai trouvé ! s'écria une voix derrière lui.

Stephan se détourna du train qui semblait devenir de plus en plus petit pour rejoindre le professeur Marshall. C'était une femme avec la peau laiteuse et des cheveux clairs. Elle semblait gentille mais non pas avec cet air complaisant que certains employés du ministère lui donnaient quand il se faisait enregistrer tous les ans dans leur base de donnés. Miss Marshall était juste naturellement gentille. Enfin c'est tout ce que Stephan avait trouvé comme explication pour qu'une jeune fille de la ville accepte de donner des cours à un loup-garou. Et puis elle s'appelait _Lou._

Il avait eu peur qu'elle se désintègre sous le soleil quand elle lui avait dit qu'ils iraient dehors cueillir des ingrédients pour la réalisation d'une potion basique pour son premier cours.


	3. Serpentard contre Dubois

Cela faisait un moment que je n'ai pas poster de nouveau chapitre mais la vie, ça prend du temps... Je vous laisse avec cette petite méditation et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

Bêta : Oxymore, bêta officielle de cette fiction  
Code Bleu.

* * *

**Serpentard contre Dubois**

Ce matin-là, les filles de première année s'étaient levées de bonne heure, Carys par habitude, Rose à cause du boucan que les deux autres filles dans leur dortoir, Daisy et Andreas, faisaient. Elles voulaient donner bonne impression et tentaient de se faire des boucles avec un étrange cylindre en fer auquel Rose avait décidé de rester éloignée. Elle avait déjà des boucles et ce bazar lui suffisait.

Tout cet élan de coquetterie était motivé par le cousin de Rose, Louis dont le gène de Vélane était très, _très_ puissant.

\- Il a des cheveux... faisait Andreas en tournoyant une mèche entre ses doigts.

\- Et puis des yeux... continuait Daisy.

Cette année, ils n'étaient que trois Weasley à arriver à Poudlard et pourtant le bruit autour d'eux était effarant.

Rose, parce qu'il était très facile de retrouver l'apparence d'Hermione en elle si on avait lu la biographie de Josie Burr, __Hermione Granger : une vie___, _illustrée par des photos de son enfance. L'ouvrage avait été une "collaboration" avec les parents d'Hermione qui n'avaient aucunes idées des intentions de Miss Burr. Hermione gagna le procès contre la parution du livre peu après que la barre des sept cent mille exemplaires avait été atteinte.

Albus parce qu'il était Potter. James ne l'avait pas caché en arrivant sur le quai de la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, criant un appel de recherche pour son petit frère. Sans doute pour le présenter aux Septième années avec qui il traînait un peu trop pour un garçon de treize ans.

Et enfin Louis, qui avait appris à baisser la tête pour éviter qu'on le regarde de trop près. Même en faisant cela, il avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire et les rires bien reconnaissables de Victoire et de Dominique n'arrangeaient pas sa condition. En songeant à lui, Carys trouva qu'il y avait vraiment des hybrides qui étaient gâtés par la nature...

\- Comme la plupart des homo sapiens, murmurait Carys en brossant les cheveux courts qui n'exigeaient pas beaucoup d'entretien.

Rose pouffa de rire et Carys sourit. Louis était vraiment beau, il fallait l'admettre mais il était justement _trop_ beau. Tous ce que Carys avait envie de faire c'était de regarder ailleurs pour préserver la bonne santé de sa rétine.

\- Tu pourrais nous le présenter ? demanda Andreas en sautant presque sur le lit de Rose.

\- Euh je ne suis pas très sûre, fit-elle avec prudence. Louis n'aime pas trop attirer l'attention.

Contrairement à ses deux grandes sœurs, Victoire était en septième année et chassée par des garçons dont les hormones étaient bouillantes. Dominique était plus une dure à cuire dans son genre, elle traînait avec ses cousins Fred et James, très rousse mais aussi très belle.

Carys et Rose profitèrent d'un tour dans la salle de bain des deux autres filles pour s'éclipser, et partirent pour la Grande Salle ensemble. Carys redoutait qu'elle veuille manger avec la tribu Weasley et pour cet effet elle se trouvait des excuses mentales pour les sortir en cas où.

\- J'espère qu'aujourd'hui ça ira mieux, dit-elle sur le chemin de la Grande Salle. Albus est carrément allergique à l'attention.

\- Vous semblez être proches.

\- Bien sûr que je suis proche d'Al, dit-elle avec un sourire qui fendit son visage. C'est mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on est dans le berceau, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait partir dans une autre maison que celle de Gryffondor... Je me demande comment ça va être maintenant...

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes plus dans la même maison que vous ne pouvez pas vous voir.

\- Non mais... Gryffondor et _Serpentard_, c'est juste tellement bizarre...

\- Le Choipeau a hésité avec Serpentard hier soir avec moi.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle. Oh je suis contente que tu ne sois pas partie.

Carys fut surpris de voir qu'elle était sincère. Elle sourit, plus à elle même qu'à Rose, est ce qu'elles étaient en train de devenir amies ?

Rose était plus que contente que Carys n'avait pas réagi quand elle apprit dans la Grande Salle que son nom était Weasley et qu'Albus était Potter. Elle craignait qu'elle commence à la traiter différemment mais Carys n'avait jamais eu ce comportement avec elle. Et même avec Louis ! On aurait dit que Rose avait trouvé une vraie perle.

A vrai dire, Carys avait dès le début vu leur nom de famille rien sur leur visage. C'était pas comme si leurs parents n'avaient pas leur propre carte Chocogrenouille et qu'Eoghan ne les collectionnait pas quand il était plus jeune. Mais Carys s'en fichait de leur nom, de la popularité parents et leur renommée. Scorpius était un Malefoy et cela ne voulait rien dire, Albus Dumbledore était un Dumbledore et cela ne voulait rien dire. Alors un nom, qu'est-ce que c'est au final ? De plus, elle était bien placée pour se garder des préjugés.

Albus et Scorpius étaient seuls à l'extrémité de la table de leur maison, le reste Serpentard ne leur consacrant que peu ou pas d'attention. Avaient-ils fait quelque chose de mal ? En tout cas Rose sembla être ravie que son cousin en très petite compagnie et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, malgré le mal être et l'embarras qu'elle ressentait toujours avec Scorpius. Carys se rassura à la vue des visages familiers et la suivit, elle s'assit discrètement à côté d'elle.

\- Salut, dit Albus avec sa cravate verte qui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux. Bien dormi ?

\- Bien, il y a les filles de mon dortoir qui n'arrêtent pas de m'harceler pour que je les présente à Louis, je crois qu'il a décidé de sauter le petit déjeuner. Et toi comment c'est à Serpentard ?

Carys et Scorpius ne manquèrent pas de remarquer qu'elle faisait vraiment un effort pour ne pas sonner trop sinistre quand elle prononça le nom de sa maison, et qu'elle ignora totalement le garçon blond assit à côté de son cousin.

\- Compliqué... avoua Albus en faisant courir sa main dans ses cheveux. Les autres ne sont pas aussi réceptifs que Scorp...

\- Ils s'en remettront Al, lui dit Scorpius en mangeant son pancake. Laisse leur du temps...

Rose eut un frisson en entendant qu'Albus et Malefoy avaient déjà des surnoms... C'était elle qui l'appelait Al. Et elle n'aimait pas que Scorpius Malefoy appelle son cousin « Al » mais garda cette impression pour elle.

\- Non mais sérieusement tu as vu comment Zabini m'a regardé ce matin ? J'ai cru que j'allais me retrouver avec le sac plein d'araignées ou un truc dans le genre...

\- Non je ne pense pas qu'ils te feront deux fois le même coup.

\- Ils t'ont rempli le sac avec des araignées ?!

\- Pas vraiment, lui dit son cousin avec pudeur. Mon lit était plein d'araignées après que je sois revenu de la douche... Mais ce n'est pas grave ! ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression de sa cousine. C'était juste du plastique ce n'était pas de vraies araignées...

\- Ils n'ont pas à te...

\- Rose, il n'y a pas mort d'homme cesse de te braquer comme ça, c'est juste qu'ils sont un peu déboussolés. Un Potter à Serpentard, il n'y en a jamais eu jusqu'à présent. Et comme dit Scorpius, ça va leur passer, raisonna Albus tout en mangeant avec un calme fou ses céréales.

Rose soupira, ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant qu'Albus ne lui tende un pain au chocolat, l'insistant à manger quelque chose.

\- Pour l'instant tu es juste le nouveau jouet avec lequel ils s'amusent alors ? fit Rose en déchirant le pain au chocolat ses yeux marrons brillants de fureur.

\- Et comme tout jouet, ils vont s'en lasser et passer à un autre, dit Scorpius d'un ton neutre.

Rose sembla s'apercevoir de sa présence pour la première fois. Elle le dévisagea, interloquée et puis redressa les épaules en arrière. Elle prit une grande inspiration comme le faisait sa mère quand elle surchauffait.

\- Et qui donc sera le nouveau jouet des Serpentard ? Toi peut-être ?

\- Rose, la prévient Albus.

\- Non, je suis dans le même bateau, ricana Scorpius. Mais si tu veux poser candidature, il va falloir attendre...

Il pointa de la cuillère la table de Poufsouffle, un groupe de cinquième année venait de recevoir un sac de farine sur eux tombé de nulle part. À droite, un groupe de Serpentard de sixième année se tapaient dans les mains avec des rires moqueurs.

\- Je suis dans le même bateau qu'Al, annonça Socprius. Mais fais attention à l'embarquement, il est assez rude.

Rose commençait à avoir marre de ses métaphores. Elle l'ignora et mangea son pain au chocolat. Pour se changer les idées, elle demanda à Carys quel était leur tout premier cours de l'année.

\- Potion avec le Professeur Spark, lui répondit Carys sans regarder son emploi du temps.

\- Ça ne serait pas le Directeur de Maison des... Poufsouffle ? demanda Rose en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs.

\- Qui est votre Directeur de Maison alors ? demanda Carys aux deux garçons en face d'elle.

\- Sheerman, Métamorphose, lui dit Scorpius. Vous la verrez en deuxième heure. Nous devrions y aller les cachots ne sont pas à côté.

Ils sortirent discrètement ensemble de la Grande Salle, ce qui empêcha de faire trop de bruit et d'attirer des regards curieux. On avait de plus en plus l'habitude de voir des Serpentard et des Gryffondor bien s'entendre et le Professeur McGonagall fut la plus ravie de ce changement. Elle regarda les quatre jeunes gens quitter la Grande Salle, se demandant si elle allait continuer à ressentir les générations du passé encore longtemps. Et puis était-ce réellement une bonne chose ?

Car elle était presque sûre d'avoir vu Rose Weasley se demander comment ils pouvaient faire pour « faire ravaler leur salive aux Serpentard et à leurs foutues araignées en plastique. »

* * *

\- Des Bombe à bouse, classique mais efficace, proposa Scorpius.

\- Non pas assez marquant... songea Albus. Nous ferons un tour à la bibliothèque on doit bien trouver quelque chose là bas.

\- A la bibliothèque ? s'écria Scorpius. Mais qu'est que tu veux...

\- Chuut...

Rose frappa dans la chaise de Scorpius pour lui signaler de se taire et Eoghan leva la tête avant de la baisser sur la liste de prénom pour repérer Scorpius Malefoy.

Ils étaient sagement en train de remplir un questionnaire suivant le manuel qu'ils avaient à leur disposition. Rose avait fini après Scorpius qui passait sa plume entre ses doigts d'un air songeur.

Elle regardait l'arrière de la tête du blondinet assis à la table d'en face, à côté de son cousin.

Malefoy... son père avait passé tellement de temps à les critiquer, à les détester, les traitant de lâches et de fouine (c'était apparemment une blague de leurs parents). Mais elle ne l'avait pas évoqué dans sa lettre envoyée hier soir à ses parents, ce n'était pas de son droit de parler des affaires d'Albus. Albus s'entendait bien avec Scorpius, il était toujours un peu moins timide une fois le premier pas de fait. Peut-être cela ne durerait qu'un trimestre et qu'une fois ce temps passé, il retournerait vers les autres Serpentard et Albus sera tout seul. Ou au contraire, les Serpentrard accepteront son cousin et ils laisseront Malefoy sur le bas côté. Malefoy était tout de même un traître aux yeux des anciens Mangemorts. Mais là encore, il n'y avait plus de Mangemorts à Poudlard ou encore des idiots qui croyaient encore à une certaine supériorité du sang.

Scorpius se pencha sur la feuille d'Albus et pointa la poudre de corne de licorne à la question huit. Albus leva un sourcil et le blondinet hocha la tête et mima « T'inquiète » en tapotant sa tempe. Rose jeta un coup d'œil à son questionnaire.

8\. Quel est troisième ingrédients facultatif à la potion du sommeil ?

Il avait raison, c'était bien de la poudre de corne de licorne.

* * *

\- Très bien Mr Potter ! Vingt points pour Serpentard ! fit la grande sorcière au fort accent irlandais qui tenait un verre de vin dans une main avec sa baguette dans l'autre.

Il eut un murmure approbateur du côté vert de la chaque table. Sheerman avait décidé de mettre chaque Gryffondor à côté d'un Serpentard pour « aider la cohabitation des maisons », ils avaient tous râlé au début mais ils furent tous repris par un sort assez complexe : changer l'eau en vin.

Rose fonça les sourcils, elle ignora le garçon qui se curait les ongles avec le bout de sa plume, son regard était focalisé sur son verre d'eau uniquement. Elle répéta la formule plusieurs fois dans sa tête, voyait le rouge se former dans l'eau claire et remplir tout l'espace avant de mettre en œuvre la théorie. L'eau commença à prendre une teinte grenade mais cela s'arrêta à ce stade, rien comparé au vin plus rouge que rouge dans le verre d'Albus.

\- C'est bien Miss Weasley, concentez-vous un peu plus, dix points à Gryffondor, dit le professeur Sheerman avec un sourire encourageant que Rose détestait qu'on lui adresse.

Sheerman passa dans les rangs et quand elle fut hors de portée, la rousse se retourna vers les deux garçons derrière elle, l'un avec un verre d'eau des plus claires et l'autre rouge profond.

\- Comment tu as fait ? demanda-t-elle à Albus ses sourcils roux qui avaient retrouvé leur position froncée dès que Sheerman ne la voyait plus.

Albus sourit et haussa des épaules, il avait réussi au deuxième coup, ce fourbe. Rose ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux.

\- Tu sais j'aurais aimé que tu sois chez Gryffondor, dit le garçon à côté de lui.

\- Ah oui ? fit Rose irritée le garçon voulait Albus seulement pour ses vingt points, comme si elle n'avait pas fait gagner des points à sa maison elle aussi. Pourquoi ?

\- Quelle question ! fit le garçon en regarda la fille avec des yeux ronds.

Rose commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. _Potter_. Albus blêmit, il allait avoir droit au discours élogieux sur Harry Potter pour la énième fois...

\- Ginny Potter est la meilleure Poursuiveuse que les Harpies n'ont jamais connue depuis Laurie Monroe en 1954. C'est une honte qu'elle n'ait pas participé à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch en 2005, les Anglais auraient pu aller jusqu'à la demi-finale ! Ils ont choisi qui déjà ? Davis... Non mais sérieusement ce mec ne sait même pas voler correctement. Ce n'est pas en faisant des choix totalement obsolètes qu'on regagnera nos couleurs d'antan.

Les deux membres de la même famille regardèrent le garçon la bouche légèrement ouverte. Albus ne pouvait pas croire que le garçon n'avait pas mentionné Harry Potter et Rose qu'il se rappelait parfaitement des dates.

\- Mr Dubois s'il vous plaît veuillez cesser de monopoliser l'attention, Miss Weasley retournez vous, dit Sheeman qui revenait de son tour de classe.

Rose s'exécuta mais après avoir entendu le mordu de Quidditch, elle n'était plus sûre de savoir où étaient ses esprits. Sheerman ordonna qu'on arrête les essais et recommanda de réviser ce sort pour le lendemain juste avant que la fin des cours ne sonne.

\- C'est quoi ton prénom sinon ? demandait Albus à Mr Dubois quand ils rangeaient leurs affaires.

\- Sam, enfin Samuel mais il n'y a que ma mère qui m'appelle comme ça, répondit le garçon. C'est dommage qu'on ne soit pas dans la même maison, tu aurais fait un super joueur... Enfin nous avons James mais l'équipe aurait été tellement parfaite avec vous deux.

\- Comment tu sais qu'il joue ? demanda Rose qui commençait à avoir peur.

\- Ah... mon père est un ancien ami de Mr Potter, Olivier Dubois, dit-il fièrement. Il a été son capitaine quand ils étaient à Poudlard.

Dubois était devenu capitaine de l'équipe de l'équipe d'Angleterre la même année que Ginny Potter avait refusé d'entrer pour la cinquième fois dans l'équipe nationale sous les recommandations de son mari. Il avait peur de la pression psychologique sous laquelle Ginny se verrait évoluer avec Oliver.

Samuel Dubois avait fait faire une petite crise cardiaque à Minerva McGonagall quand son nom fut appelé. Elle avait l'impression de revoir le petit garçon brun qui n'allait pas tarder à grandir, il avait les mêmes yeux vicieux qui savaient se faire doux pour obtenir un meilleur créneau horaire au stade.

\- Enfin, ma mère me dit toujours qu'il vaut mieux être bon joueur, dit-il en tapant amicalement l'épaule d'Albus et en voyant Scorpius et Carys qui avaient partagé la même table, il ajouta à l'adresse de Scorpius. Vous avez de la chance, ne la gâchez pas. Et retenez aussi ce que je viens de dire, je risque pas de vous le dire très souvent...

Puis il s'en alla rejoindre un garçon de Gryffondor qui parlait avec Louis. Les quatre enfants regardèrent Sam partir avec un air interrogateur et perplexe.

\- C'était qui lui ? demanda Scorpius.

Rose haussa les épaules avant d'éclater de rire en voyant l'expression presque effrayé d'Albus face à ce spécimen.

\- Sam Dubois, nouvelle menace de Poudlard, lui répondit Albus.


	4. Hululophobie et Cadeau Mystère

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont déposé des reviews ! C'est encourageant en tant que "auteur novice" de voir que notre travail est apprécié ! Je comptais répondre en message privé directement parce que je ne pense pas que tout le monde apprécierait de lire des réponses à des reviews qu'ils n'ont pas écrits tout comme lire une note d'auteur qui fait dix lignes avant d'attaquer le nouveau chapitre (bien que je n'ai jamais beaucoup de choses à dire...)

Pour finir, je me demandai si cela vous plairait que à chaque fin de chapitre, je vous donne une petite idée de ce qui se passe dans le prochain ?

Comme d'hab, Oxymore qui est venue faire en sorte que vos yeux ne saignent pas avec mes fote d'ortofrafes  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

Code Bleu

* * *

**Hululophobie et Cadeau Mystère**

Après le dîner, Carys protesta qu'elle devait envoyer une lettre à son père pour quitter les trois jeunes gens qui étaient en train de débattre sur les multiples effets des sécrétions de Bandimon (c'était en réalité plutôt Scorprius et Rose. Albus était en train de feuilleter son manuel de métamorphose et changeait le contenu de son assiette en toute sortes de choses improbables que Carys lui soumettait).

\- Je peux t'accompagner, s'écria Albus aussitôt et se leva d'un coup trop content d'échapper à la joute verbale devant lui.

Carys se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. C'était compliqué, elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant d'aller poster un hibou, ni aller dans le couloir Nord du premier étage pour retrouver un professeur sans motifs valables. Mais les yeux verts d'Albus imploraient merci, si bien que Carys résista quelques malheureuses secondes avant de dire oui.

Albus prit ses affaires rapidement, Scorpius et Rose remarquèrent à peine qu'ils s'étaient levés. Ils étaient à présent en train de débattre sur les effets secondaires du filtre de confusion. Carys et Albus quittèrent la Grande Salle en étant presque sûrs que dès qu'ils auraient fini, les deux seraient toujours là, à se disputer.

\- De grandes gueules ces deux-là, commenta Albus quand ils montèrent les premières marches de l'escalier tournant.

\- On va devoir les supporter encore un moment, plaisanta Carys.

Albus sourit en creusant des petites fossettes au coin de la bouche. Carys lui retourna son sourire, ne sachant pas trop quoi ajouter. Elle était nerveuse, stressée ; son ventre avait cette sensation particulière quand elle regardait trop longtemps ses deux billes vertes.

\- Tu as un hibou pour ta lettre ? demanda Albus. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu une cage dans tes bagages... Tu veux Hector ?

Les hiboux... Carys avait oublié qu'ils la détestaient et spécialement celui d'Albus.

\- Non, refusa-t-elle un peu subitement avant d'ajouter, merci quand même.

Albus ne retint pas le ton vif de sa réponse ou bien n'en prit pas compte. Ils étaient dans un couloir mal éclairé du premier étage ce qui lui permit de cacher son embrassement. Carys ne se sentait pas de survivre à un faux envoi d'hibou, ou même de se tenir dans la même pièce qu'une centaine d'hiboux.

\- Albus, il faut que tu saches quelque chose, commença-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient dans les escaliers du deuxième étage.

\- Al, corrigea-t-il avec un sourire, tu peux m'appeler Al.

Carys le nota inconsciemment mais elle était trop préoccupée pour apprécier pleinement cette attention.

\- J'ai peur des hiboux.

Carys se mordit la joue d'anticipation. Albus ne fit que d'ouvrir légèrement les yeux mais l'expression réellement effrayée de Carys lui fit comprendre qu'elle était sérieuse avec sa hululophobie.

\- Je peux te la poster si tu veux, proposa Albus.

\- C'est que... En réalité... J'ai non seulement peur des hiboux mais je vous ai _un peu_ menti aux autres et à toi.

Albus arrêta de monter les escaliers et Carys l'imita, il lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Elle comprit alors d'où venait l'étrange sensation qu'il lui donnait. Ses yeux verts semblaient lire tout en elle. Ils semblaient voir ses cellules étranges, son ADN modifiée avec le gène lycanthrope, le loup brun.

\- C'est une longue histoire, commença-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle pour s'assurer que tout le monde était en train de dîner et que personne ne pouvait les entendre. Je suis sous la tutelle du professeur Spark. Mes parents sont morts, je t'épargne le discours désolant...

La bouche d'Albus forma un petit O rose, plein de surprises il ne se rendit pas compte de l'escalier gesticulant comme pour leur signaler qu'ils étaient immobiles depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Carys lui adressa un sourire timide ne sachant, encore une fois, pas quoi faire d'autre regarder sa montre serait déplacé.

\- Oh, commenta Albus. Je... je n'aurais pas pensé...

Bien que Carys aurait bien aimé savoir ce à quoi Albus pensait, elle lui tapota amicalement l'épaule.

\- Il faut que j'y aille... dit-elle avec hâte.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Albus un peu trop fort. Oui... Je vais aller dans la Grande Salle...

Il sourit gentiment à Carys et tourna les talons pour redescendre les escaliers, mais Carys le rattrapa par la manche.

\- Albus, ça serait sympa si tu ne disais rien à Rose et Scorpius.

\- De quoi donc ?

Carys allait répondre mais la petite touche de malice qui luisait les yeux d'Albus lui fit comprendre. Albus avait un drôle de sourire tordu qui semblait être une pauvre tentative pour retenir un franc sourire. Finalement, il laissa Carys toute seule avec le premier sourire sincère depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

* * *

\- Ah te voilà ! Je t'attendais pour le dessert.

\- Chuuut, fit-elle avant de se réfugier dans le bureau et fermer la porte derrière elle. Je ne veux pas qu'on se pose des questions. Une première année n'a rien à faire dans le bureau du prof de potion le soir du premier jour de cours.

Eoghan l'ignora et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé. La pièce était raisonnablement grande, elle aurait été plus spacieuse sans les immenses armoires à glaces qui contenaient de multiples préparations. Le bureau était dos à la fenêtre et un petit feu brûlait dans la cheminée à gauche surplombée d'étagères de livres. A droite il y avait un canapé marron en cuir avec une table basse où reposait deux tasses de thé et deux assiettes avec le dessert favori de Carys, une tarte au citron.

\- Cela serait plus simple si tu disais à tes amis que je suis ton père, dit le professeur en s'installant dans le canapé.

Au mot « amis », Carys fit une grimace. Eoghan poussa l'assiette de tarte vers elle mais Carys fit non de la tête, son estomac commençait à se nouer. Il prit la sienne et commença à manger.

\- Alors cette journée ? demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché que seul un père si jeune pouvait avoir.

\- C'était...

Carys s'arrêta songeant à un qualificatif.

\- Bien, finit-elle par dire.

Eoghan leva un sourcil, la tasse de thé couvrant la moitié de son visage. Carys se mit inconfortablement dans le fond du canapé, sachant qu'elle allait subir une longue interrogation qui allait la mener nulle part.

\- Tu étais avec Rose Weasley alors ? Tenta Eoghan pour relancer la conversation.

\- Oui, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'elle ait tout bon à ton quiz de rentrée, dit Carys étant plus à l'aise quand elle ne parlait pas d'elle-même. Cette fille a mangé tous les manuels scolaires pendant cet été.

\- En réalité elle a juste eu une petite erreur, mais c'était assez fourbe, sourit Eoghan assez content de son coup. En revanche, l'autre garçon Malefoy, il sait de quoi il parle ou bien il a eu de la chance.

Cela allait faire une raison de plus pour que Rose n'apprécie pas Scorpius. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à accepter que son propre cousin soit meilleur qu'elle en Métamorphose. Qu'est-ce que cela allait devenir avec un Malefoy ?

\- Je pense que tu t'en sors plutôt bien, dit Eoghan. Je l'ai toujours su.

Il lui offrit un sourire confiant.

\- Je voulais te parler de quelque chose, Carys, reprit-il sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.

Il était vrai qu'Eoghan avait toujours su que tout allait bien se passer. Eoghan n'avait jamais arrêté de la rassurer depuis l'orphelinat et qu'il devenait clair que Carys allait devoir y aller aussi (les rideaux ne se cristallisent pas tout seuls en plein été). Il ne disait pas cela par hypocrisie. Eoghan était rarement hypocrite, juste quand il perdait aux échecs.

\- D'abord je veux que tu ne te mettes pas en colère, commença-t-il très lentement.

\- Quoi ? Tu as encore explosé le grenier ? Blagua Carys au souvenir de cette grosse explosion qu'elle entendait environ tous les deux mois à la maison.

Il sourit sans humour et secoua la tête avant de lui donner son regard sérieux à mourir, celui qu'il avait quand il parlait comme la figure paternelle qu'il prétendait être sur papier officiel. Parfois, Carys ne pouvait s'empêcher de le revoir, la voix furette d'enfant et ses premiers embarras quand il s'agissait des filles. Mais Carys redevient sérieuse rapidement et sentant sa gorge devenir sèche, elle prit une gorgée de thé sans pour autant se sentir mieux.

\- Quand je t'ai dit cet été que j'étais en train de travailler sur la cure, ce n'était pas que lire des livres ou recueillir de nouvelles plantes qui pourraient contribuer à nos recherches.

Elle sentit tous ses muscles se contracter d'un coup, son cœur battait plus vite. Instinctivement, Carys regardait ses cernes (voir si elles n'étaient pas violettes), ses ongles (voir s'ils n'avaient pas poussé plus rapidement que d'habitude). Tout pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas fait une fausse manipulation et s'était contaminé en jouant avec ses tubes.

\- Je suis parti, sous la demande de McGonagall, dit-il. Enfin, j'y suis allé parce qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, je me suis porté volontaire alors ne va pas blâmer Minerva dès la seconde où...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Coupa la jeune fille trop effrayée par ce qu'elle pouvait entendre de la bouche de son présent Professeur de Potion.

Carys se rappelait de la chose la plus effrayante qu'il eut dite. C'est qu'il voulait l'adopter.

Eoghan était parti de l'orphelinat dès la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard, à dix-huit ans. M. et Mrs. Spark étaient des sorciers décédés pendant la guerre avec un enfant de seulement trois ans. Sans famille mais fort heureusement avec un héritage assez suffisant pour avoir un train de vie paisible sans avoir à travailler. Il avait commencé par se prendre un endroit où vivre, visant une maison charmante située dans la campagne anglaise isolée à des kilomètres du premier village moldu. Il y effectua quelques travaux, commença à travailler comme chercheur au Centre de Recherche de Potions Médicamenteuses de Grande Bretagne et après quelques mois d'un salaire raisonnable, il posa une adoption pour Carys Elaine de l'orphelinat Albus Wulfric Perceval Brian Dumbledore.

Mrs. Montgomery ne fut absolument pas surprise de cette tournure d'événement. Les deux enfants étaient inséparables depuis que Carys était arrivée âgée de trois semaines seulement tandis qu'Eoghan était là depuis déjà six ans déjà. Mrs. Montgomery était beaucoup trop contente de se débarrasser d'un loup-garou qui prenait trop de place dans sa petite pension.

Mais Carys n'avait pas été du même avis. Elle avait dit non, elle ne voulait pas vivre avec Eoghan, le garçon qui l'avait bercé dans ses bras maladroits quand elle pleurait, le garçon qui la poussait sur la balançoire, le garçon qui l'avait vue dire son premier mot. Elle ne voulait pas vivre avec lui.

Parce que vivre avec cette personne incroyablement aimante et sage c'était la mettre en danger.

Elle n'avait pas compris. Eoghan l'avait entendue se transformer tous les mois, vu le ravage qu'elle était capable de faire en seulement une nuit, sentit son humeur se détériorer à l'approche de la pleine lune mais il voulait toujours être là pour elle. Et il voulait continuer à être là pour elle.

\- Je suis allé voir une famille, la mère et le fils sont des loups-garous. Stephan a le même âge que toi, son oncle qui est humain lui avait fait l'école primaire. Il est rarement sorti de chez lui ces onze dernières années, expliqua-t-il. Sa mère est une moldue, loup-garou mais moldue, son père en revanche était un sorcier et Stephan est les deux.

\- Ils n'ont pas voulu qu'il vienne à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, Mrs. Watson a trop peur pour lui, ils ont eu une mauvaise expérience avec un autre lycanthrope mâle... Un Alpha, si on veut parler dans des termes de canidae. Il était contre le fait que Stephan parte vivre avec des sorciers.

\- Pourquoi ? Il n'a rien à voir avec lui, protesta Carys. Ce n'est pas à lui de décider de ce qu'il a le droit ou non de faire.

\- C'est quelque chose de compliqué, soupira Eoghan. Tu...

\- ... Ne peux pas comprendre, je sais, termina Carys un peu plus sèchement qu'elle n'aurait voulu. Je n'ai jamais vécu en dehors d'une société magique.

Eoghan hocha la tête ce qui voulait dire chez lui « précisément ». Et il était bien content qu'elle n'ait pas eu à subir cela.

\- Toujours est-il que Stephan n'a pas fait sa rentrée des classes. Lou s'est portée volontaire pour un tutorat à domicile et je me suis dit qu'une rencontre entre vous deux ne vous ferait pas de mal. Je veux dire, je pense que ça pourrait te faire du bien de parler avec des loups-garous et d'apprendre d'eux.

Eoghan regarda attentivement Carys. Malgré tous ses efforts pour Carys, il était incapable de l'aider autant qu'il ne le voudrait. Il n'avait pas senti son corps se déchirer tous les mois pendant neuf ans.

\- Sous ma surveillance, évidement, ajouta Eoghan. Et avec ton accord, si tu ne veux pas, je ne vais pas te forcer...

Eoghan s'agita inconfortablement dans son siège. Carys baissa les yeux sur ses doigts et ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Vraiment ?

Carys hocha la tête avec un sourire, répercuté à puissance mille sur Eoghan. A présent plus à l'aise, elle prit sa part de tarte et commença à la manger.

* * *

Un jour, au milieu du premier trimestre, on avait entendu la rumeur qu'un invité surprise avait rejoint le professeur Crivey depuis les classes plus âgées en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Dominique a dit que c'était une sirène du lac, disait Louis au déjeuner. Mais il l'aurait mise où ? Dans un bocal ? Et puis qu'est qu'on pourrait faire avec elle ?

\- Ça serait trop humiliant pour une sirène, dit Carys. C'est comme demander à un centaure de venir pour être étudié en tant qu'espèce.

\- Carys à raison, ça ne devrait pas être quelque chose dans ce genre, approuva Rose en terminant sa tarte à la mélasse. McGonagall n'aurait jamais accepté.

Albus et Scorpius entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et les trois Gryffondor ne purent s'empêcher de les regarder. Même après quelques mois de les voir bien s'entendre, c'était toujours un peu étrange pour l'école.

Albus était trempé, il laissait une large trace liquide derrière lui quand il marchait, ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau et tout le monde put se rendre compte qu'ils frisaient aux pointes. Scorpius semblait être dans un meilleur état, on aurait juste dit qu'il était sorti dehors sous une forte pluie. Néanmoins, ses joues étaient teintées sous la colère et ses yeux n'étaient qu'éclairs à chaque fois qu'on lui jetait un coup d'œil.

Rose se reteint d'exploser de colère quand Albus vint s'asseoir à l'extrémité de la table des Serpentard, en prenant bien soin de ne croiser le regard de personne. Au contraire de Scorpius qui défiait toute personne qui posait les yeux sur eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ? Chuchota Louis en regardant Albus prendre de la soupe bien chaude. On dirait qu'ils viennent de sortir du lac. Littéralement.

Louis Weasley ne pouvait pas avoir dit plus juste. Entouré de sa petite bande de Serpentard, Troy Vingne ricanait accompagné de Berengère Ollivers, une Serdaigle et Dimitrius Bold à Serpentard.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que James ne fait rien ? demanda Rose plus qu'à elle-même plutôt qu'à Carys ou Louis. C'est son frère, il n'a pas le droit de le laisser comme ça. Nous n'avons pas le droit de le laisser agoniser là-dedans, il faut faire quelque chose !

\- Comme quoi ? Répondre ne suffit pas, j'ai l'impression que ça les encourage, dit Carys. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Mais quand quelque chose avait pris naissance dans l'esprit de Rosalie Weasley, rien ne pouvait l'en détourner.

Alors elle se leva et alla droit vers Albus et Scorpius, la main dans sa poche de robe pour s'assurer que sa baguette était là. La voyant arriver, Scorpius eut la soudaine envie de rouler les yeux. Voilà Gryffondor qui se jetait dans la gueule de Serpentard.

_\- Siccum_, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette à Albus.

C'était la première fois qu'elle réalisait un sort de séchage mais il marcha du premier coup. Prit par surprise, Albus sentit une vague de chaleur l'envelopper et une seconde après il était sec.

\- Rose ! S'exclama-il à la fois gêné mais reconnaissant du sort.

Elle effectua de bonne grâce le même sort sur Scorpius puis sur leur affaires de cours qui étaient devenues inutilisables après trempette.

Les trois Serpentard étaient maintenant en train de regarder Rose Weasley comme un autre morceau de viande fraîche qui n'attendait que de se faire dévorer. Elle détourna son regard pour son cousin, mal à l'aise et agacé.

\- Ils vont le regretter, Al, annonça-t-elle à voix basse, la menace brûlant ses yeux chocolat d'habitude si doux. Crois-moi, ils vont le payer cher.

\- Qu'est que tu racontes encore ? dit Albus en essayant toujours de la raisonner.

\- Tu vas peut-être les laisser faire, mais pas moi, fit Rose d'un ton déterminé. Ce n'est pas normal, tu es de _leur maison_.

\- Elle a raison, renchérit Scorpius que la rouquine avait encore une fois oublié la présence. Je ne vais pas les laisser faire, même maison ou non.

\- Rose on va en cours ? demanda Carys qui les avait rejoint avec Louis.

Louis était derrière Carys et se rapprocha d'elle quand il entendit des gloussement de la table d'à côté. Il avait toujours du mal avec les regards aguicheurs que des filles plus âgées lui lançaient. Alors, il avait prit une sorte d'habitude, il utilisait Carys comme bouclier. Son regard gris et froid pouvait parfois impressionner.

\- Salut Carys, accueillit Albus heureux de trouver une échappatoire. Louis. Vous allez bien ?

\- C'est quelque chose qu'il faudrait plutôt vous demander, dit Carys.

\- Nous allons bien, répondit Scorpius. On a juste décidé de briser la glace avec le calamar du lac.

Carys ria à la pauvre blague qui remonta le moral d'Albus mais Rose ne sembla pas être affectée par l'humour de Scorpius.

\- La salle commune des Serpentard est au sous-sol et il a une vitre immense donnant sur le lac, expliqua Carys à Louis. Et briser la glace...

\- Oh, réalisa Louis en osant un sourire timide.

\- Je suis Scorpius, dit-il en lui tenant une main. Louis, je présume ?

\- Ouais, dit Louis en lui serrant la main.

\- Rose ? Crivey est toujours en avance, nous devrions y aller, interpella Carys.

\- OK, finit par dire Rose en ramassant ses affaires, elle n'allait certainement pas arriver en retard à un cours qui promettait une surprise. On se voit plus tard, Al.

\- Bien sûr, bonne journée, souhaita Albus.

Albus mima un merci à Carys quand sa cousine eut le dos tourné. Carys hocha la tête et se laissa prendre le bras par Rose. Celle-ci reprit rapidement son esprit rationnel et lui posa des questions pour s'assurer que son devoir de Défense contre les Forces de Mal était bien fait.

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'ils partageaient avec les Serdaigle. Toujours en avance, ils étaient sagement assis à leur pupitre. Un arrière fond de chuchotement agitait les rangs se demandant qui était l'invité spécial du professeur Crivey.

Louis alla s'asseoir avec Sam en ignorant les gloussements de Daisy et d'Andreas sur le chemin. Rose et Carys prirent leur place au premier rang ce qui été devenu une habitude avec Rose.

\- Bonjour classe ! fit la joyeuse voix du professeur Crivey.

Il reçut un brouhaha en retour comme d'habitude. Il semblerait qu'ils n'allaient jamais pouvoir parler harmonieusement en groupe, surtout chez les Gryffondor. On s'attendait à ce qu'Harper Hills et Gareth Cowden éclatent de rire comme à leur habitude après un désordre Gryffondorien mais au lieu de cela, Harper s'écria.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est Harry Potter !

En effet, derrière le petit professeur se trouvait Harry Potter qui faisait déjà reprendre feu aux discussions. Il sourit avec embarras à la classe. Harry était réellement désolé pour Louis et Rose qui le regardaient à moitié surpris et horrifiés en même temps. Voilà pourquoi James refusait de parler de la « surprise » de Crivey.

Autant James adorait l'attention ; il était capable de faire détourner ses interlocuteurs sur lui alors qu'ils étaient originellement là pour parler d'Harry. James était assez doué pour qu'on le reconnaisse pour ses talents en magie ou sur un balai. Cependant, il rejoignait son frère sur un point et n'assumait plus autant sa célébrité quand son père était dans les parages.

\- Oh Albus allait passer une journée horrible... murmura Rose à peine audible pour Carys.

\- Oui, Mr. Potter est là aujourd'hui pour nous aider avec nos sortilèges de défense sur lesquels nous nous sommes entraînés ces derniers mois. Il a accepté de se prêter à une petite démonstration !

C'était des premières années, comment voulait-il qu'Harry arme ces pauvres enfants ? Harry n'eut pas le temps d'interrompre Crivey qu'il bougeait déjà les tables pour faire de la place et arranger un petit coin avec des cousins pour un possible impact. Au moins il était prévenant...

\- Dennis, je ne crois pas... commença Harry à voix basse.

\- Oh non ne t'en fais pas Harry, ils sont très doués, assura le professeur sur le même ton, puis en s'adressant à sa classe. Un volontaire ?

Personne n'était assez stupide pour se porter volontaire aux démonstrations de Crivey. Rose avait été le crash test au premier cours. La salle s'était retrouvée submergée de plumes à cause de la disproportion de l'oreiller qu'elle devait faire exploser.

\- Pas de volontaires ? S'étonna Crivey surpris que son cadeau ne plaise pas autant qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

\- Eh bien nous pouvons... commença Harry soulagé que personne ne se proposa.

\- Miss Elaine ! C'est fantastique ! s'exclama le petit professeur. Venez, venez...

En regardant autour d'elle, Carys s'aperçut que Crivey l'avait choisie par hasard. Elle n'avait pas levé la main, rien ne l'avait démarquée des autres mais il devait connaître son prénom à cause d'Eoghan. C'était le mauvais côté d'être la fille d'un professeur.

Carys fut contrainte à rejoindre le tableau. Crivey lui adressa un de ses sourires qui prenait toute la place sur son visage. Elle regarda Harry et frissonna à la couleur de ses yeux. Les exactes mêmes qu'Albus. Elle pouvait presque imaginer son allure quand il sera plus âgé rien qu'en regardant Harry.

Carys secoua la tête de ses pensées et se rappela comment faire un sort de bouclier, par Merlin, Crivey voulait sa mort...

\- Bonjour, lui dit Harry en lui souriant gentiment.

\- Carys un bouclier suffira, dit Crivey en la plaça dos aux coussins. Harry, je te laisse à la démonstration.

Harry hocha la tête, Carys dut se sentir intimidée devant sa légende mais elle avait assez fréquenté Albus pour oublier la gêne face à un Potter. Albus ressemblait beaucoup à son père, sans les cicatrices, la peau un peu plus matte et les cheveux plus clairs.

\- Prête Carys ? demanda Harry.

Carys hocha la tête et serra sa baguette entre ses doigts.

_\- ___Petrificus Totalus__!

_\- ___Protego__!

Carys s'apprêta à toucher le sol à cause de la raideur de ses membres mais rien ne se produisit. Le bouclier avait marché.

_\- Dissendium_ ! Recommença Harry en prenant Carys par surprise.

Par Merlin c'était rapide ! Carys ne connaissait pas le sort qu'il venait de jeter, mais elle savait qu'elle ne voulait sûrement pas être touchée en se rendant compte de l'état des cousins derrière elle qui avaient pris le coup quand elle s'était baissée.

_\- ___Stupéfix__ !

Cette fois ci Carys n'eut pas le temps de dire la formule du bouclier et le sort de défense était plus facile à faire avec le poignet et puis elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire trop fort.

Carys regarda la barrière argentée absorber l'éclair rouge qu'avait lancé Harry. Elle n'avait jamais vu un Stupéfix auparavant. Et elle était véritablement terrifiée...

Finalement la barrière disparut et elle aperçut Harry sourire à l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle l'étudia rapidement et il ne semblait pas qu'il allait l'attaquer immédiatement, il tenait sa baguette négligemment dans sa main et ses épaules étaient légèrement affaissées. Non, il n'allait pas l'attaquer... Elle pouvait relâcher un peu sa poigne, son pouce commençait à lui faire mal.

\- C'était très bien Carys, félicita Crivey qui les avait rejoints. Vraiment __très bien__! Vingt points pour Gryffondor !

\- As-tu prononcé la formule pour le sortilège de défense ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui monsieur.

Carys ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue la petite fille de quatre ans qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mrs. Montgomery avait l'air si fâchée et pourquoi elle avait dormi dans le sous-sol de la pension.

Harry lui sourit, Carys y retrouva Albus dans son sourire et ses muscles se détendirent. Il avait ces yeux verts pétillants comme s'ils produisaient leur propre lumière.

\- Pas mal, dit-il en hochant la tête. Tu es rapide, c'est toujours utile dans les duels. Surveille plus ta gauche et détends ta main droite, tu risques d'avoir une crampe après un moment.

Harry lui tendit sa main droite, Carys comprit après un moment qu'il attendait qu'elle la lui serre. Sa main était grande, sèche mais douce et couvrait complètement celle de Carys. Le sourire d'Harry était contagieux et sans se rendre compte, Carys sourit à pleines dents. Harry Potter venait de la complimenter.


	5. Rencontre du 3ème type et Epouvantard

**Rencontre du 3ème type et Epouvantard**

\- Salut.

\- Salut.

Eoghan avait une main protectrice sur l'épaule de Carys. Mrs. Watson était sur son fauteuil roulant, derrière elle se trouvait Peter et à côté Stephan et Lou. Cette dernière froissait nerveusement sa manche en regardant les deux enfants se regarder.

Carys connaissait Stephan et Stephan connaissait Carys. Néanmoins, ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé. Il ne régnait pas pour autant cette atmosphère gênante, qui s'installe lorsqu'on rencontre quelqu'un pour la première fois.

\- Tu veux que je te montre le jardin ? proposa Stephan.

Carys regarda Eoghan. Elle trouva qu'il était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude ce qui refaisait ressortir le brun de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Il avait oublié de les couper avant les vacances d'été et avait l'air si jeune ainsi.

Eoghan baissa les yeux sur Carys, elle lui demandait silencieusement la permission de suivre Stephan. Elle n'allait pas y aller si elle n'y était pas autorisée. Il lui adressa un sourire approbateur.

\- D'accord, accepta Carys.

Puis elle partit en laissant son sac dans le salon. Eoghan recommença à respirer, il eut peur que la première chose que les enfants fassent était de montrer leur respectives cicatrices.

\- Du thé ? Invita Mrs. Watson en regardant son petit garçon partir avec la fille.

Mrs. Watson avait observé la petite Carys avec attention. Elle était en bonne santé, grande comme la plupart des filles de son âge. Elle avait ces yeux gris, sages comme si elle était habitée par une vieille âme et en même temps malicieux comme l'enfant qu'elle était.

Carys avait regardé son père avant de suivre Stephan. Ce qui prouvait qu'elle _réfléchissait_ avait d'agir, il fallait toujours écouter ses parents.

Malgré cela, Mrs. Watson ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Carys était le petit chien sur qui Spark faisait ses expériences. Elle avait appris à faire confiance à Lou, assez pour qu'elle accepte sa potion Tue-Loup pour son fils et elle. Mais Spark était une autre histoire. Elle le trouvait un air bien trop bienveillant pour être dénudé de toute motivation personnelle. Il n'était pas le bienvenu chez elle.

\- Le professeur Spark est jeune pour avoir une fille, dit Stephan.

Carys le regarda, ne lui avaient-ils pas déjà raconté leur histoire ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon père, on était dans le même orphelinat et quand il à eut la majorité, il m'a adoptée, raconta brièvement Carys.

\- C'est parce que tu es un loup-garou qu'ils n'ont pas voulu de toi ? Parce que tu as été mordue ?

Devant une question aussi directe, un enfant aurait pleuré, un adolescent se serait vexé, un adulte serait resté bouche bée. Carys répondit tout simplement qu'elle a toujours été ainsi et qu'elle jamais elle n'avait été mordue.

\- Comment ton oncle Peter a-t-il eu sa cicatrice ? demanda à son tour Carys.

\- Maman la lui a faite quand elle était plus jeune mais il l'a pardonnée depuis longtemps.

Le jardin était grand, vert avec un potager, un pommier et une petite grange avec des outils de jardinage. Carys trouva étrange qu'il y avait des murs autour du jardin. Chez elle, le jardin s'étendait jusqu'à la forêt.

\- Fais attention, tu vas écraser Tante Angélique, lui dit Stephan.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tante Angélique, elle est enterrée ici.

Ils étaient dans l'herbe verte qui arrivait jusqu'à la cheville, Carys se demandait comment il pouvait savoir où était la tombe si rien ne montrait son existence.

\- Oh.

Carys se déplaça sur la droite, ne sachant pas si elle devait s'excuser.

\- Toute ta famille a été touchée ?

\- A part Peter oui, grand-père a été loup-garou et l'a transmis à maman et Tante Angélique, elle n'a pas vécu très longtemps, cinq pleines lunes. On n'a jamais été sorcier par contre.

Carys ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé ce qui s'était passé à ses parents. Ils étaient morts, présumés moldus. C'était plus simple de le penser ainsi. Elle était juste le résultat malencontreux de sorcier et de lycanthropie. Parfois, Carys se disait qu'il était mieux pour eux qu'ils ne l'aient jamais connue.

\- Tu aimes bien Lou ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Elle est sympa avec moi et mère l'apprécie pour ça. Enfin, autant qu'elle peut apprécier quelqu'un... Comment c'est, Poudlard ?

Carys commença une description détaillée du château et de ses environs, du lac, de la cabane d'Hargrid, du stade de Quidditch... Stephan ne parlait pas et l'écoutait attentivement ses grands yeux bruns semblaient s'imaginer tout ce monde fantastique.

\- Et les gens ? Ont-ils découvert ?

\- Non, seuls les professeurs sont au courant, pas les élèves.

\- Et tu ne l'as dit à personne ?

\- Personne. Même pas à mes amis, ce qui est un peu triste je pense.

\- Qui sont-ils ?

\- Il y a une fille, Rose avec qui je partage mon dortoir. Elle est brillante, adore les livres et elle est très proche de son cousin, Albus. Il est dans une autre maison que la nôtre mais il est gentil, excellent en métamorphose. Il y a aussi Scorpius, sa famille... n'a pas bonne réputation mais il a su s'en défaire. Disons que ses parents et ceux d'Albus n'étaient pas en très bon terme à leur âge. J'ignore comment leur été se passe, Scorpius voulait l'inviter chez lui.

Stephan l'écouta parler de ses amis, ils étaient tous différents des uns et des autres et il se demandait comment des liens d'amitiés pouvaient se créer à partir de personnes si diverses. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur les relations humaines.

\- Alors tu sers de cobaye pour la cure ?

Eoghan et Lou avaient parlé de leurs recherches pour l'amélioration du Tue Loup au Watson. Ils avaient offert à Stephan et Mrs. Watson de faire partie du programme de Carys et de suivre le traitement. Carys n'était pas seulement venue rencontrer Stephan mais aussi pour montrer les améliorations qu'ils avaient effectuées. Carys était la preuve de leurs efforts et de leur progrès dans le domaine.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une cure... Même s'ils espèrent un jour de trouver un moyen d'y mettre fin. Je dirais que c'est plus une façon de vivre, ils prennent ça comme une philosophie. Et le terme de cobaye devient alors très grossier, raconta Carys. Eoghan et Lou ont toujours fait très attention avec ce qu'ils me donnent. Je peux refuser si je le veux.

\- Que font-ils ? questionna Stephan sa curiosité piquée.

\- Plein de choses, ils... _m'entraînent_ à être plus forte, robuste. Des fois j'ai l'impression que je vais participer aux Jeux Olympiques ou quelque chose du genre ! C'est assez amusant.

Carys lui sourit mais Stephan ne souriait pas, il réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait pas la douleur. Elle ne souffrait pas, elle était heureuse, qu'elle était aimée et qu'elle avait des amis. Qu'elle était forte.

\- Tu sais, avant dans mon orphelinat, ils m'enfermaient toutes les pleines lunes dans le sous-sol. C'était un orphelinat sorcier. La plupart des enfants étaient des cracmol que la famille reniait, des enfants hors mariages ou bien des orphelins de la guerre. Il n'y avait qu'Eoghan pour moi. Il était_ spécial_ et les autres garçons se moquaient de lui. Comme personne ne voulait s'occuper de moi, il l'a fait. Il rentrait à chaque vacance scolaire, pour me voir, alors qu'il s'était trouvé des amis à Poudlard. Il a toujours travaillé dur pour m'aider. Lou était une de ses amies à l'école et ils ont étudié ensemble pour nous. Il a écrit des livres, voyagé, vu d'autres loups-garous mais il est toujours revenu. Il ne m'a jamais abandonnée. Je sais combien ça fait mal, Stephan. J'_y_ été moi aussi, mais si toi et ta famille accordez votre confiance à Eoghan, il ne va jamais vous abandonner. Ce n'est pas seulement faire disparaître la douleur, c'est aussi savoir à vivre avec.

Ils partirent tard le soir. Lou embrassa Stephan sur le font comme à son habitude, serra la main à Mrs. Watson. Elle évita tout contact avec Peter qui ne supportait pas les contacts humains. Carys sourit à Stephan et lui dit au revoir, tout en trouvant triste qu'il n'avait pas souri de toute l'après-midi. Il lui avait au moins dit un timide et à peine audible, « à plus tard ».

Peter les accompagna dehors et referma la porte derrière eux en verrouillant toutes les serrures. Il retourna dans le salon où Parker était avec son neveu. Stephan était trop grand pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa mère, il la dépassait maintenant quand il était debout devant elle.

\- Alors, comment tu as trouvé Carys ? demanda Mrs. Watson en touchant tendrement le visage de son fils.

\- Elle est comme nous, dit Stephan en haussant les épaules. Elle souffre mais elle est forte.

* * *

**Deuxième année**

Rien qu'à l'apparence de la pièce, ils savaient que ce cours allait être cool.

Les tables et chaises étaient empilées, rangées sur les côtés laissant un grand espace au milieu de la pièce. Les élèves n'osèrent pas se débarrasser de leur sac et restèrent collés près du mur et timides.

\- Entrez, laissez vos sacs au sol et approchez, ordonna le professeur Crivey.

Il était en train de pousser avec sa baguette une grande armoire sombre vers eux. L'air très content de lui, il dépoussiéra sa cape.

\- Aujourd'hui on va faire un peu de cours pratique, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Rien de bien dangereux, je vous rassure.

\- Je me demande pourquoi à chaque fois il se sent obligé de nous dire que c'est pas dangereux, chuchota Albus.

Scorpius sourit, mais en réalité il craignait quand même de savoir ce qu'il avait dans cette armoire. Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pouvait leur préparer tout et n'importe quoi...

\- Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un épouvantard ? continua le professeur en se plaçant devant l'armoire. Miss Weasley ?

Rose qui avait levé instantanément la main répondit avec précaution.

\- Une créature qui prend la forme de la plus grande peur de chacun, dit-elle.

\- Exacte et comment peut-on la combattre ? ... Oui Miss Weasley ?

_\- Riddikulus_ mais s'il y a plusieurs personnes dans la même pièce près de lui, l'épouvantard ne sait pas quelle forme prendre et il devient confus et plus faible.

\- Tout à fait, dix points pour Gryffondor pour vos réponses, dit Crivey. Le sort qui les tient réellement à distance est _Riddikulus_, après moi, _Riddikulus_.

La classe répéta puis le professeur poursuivit.

\- L'opposition parfaite à la peur est le rire, c'est pour cela qu'on nous dit aussi qu'il faut toujours regarder le bon côté des choses et qu'il faut plutôt en rire qu'en pleurer... Bien, en ligne !

Carys pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Scorpius était devant elle et devant lui, Rose s'avança. Crivet la regarda pour demander silencieusement si elle était prête. Rose hocha la tête et la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit en voilée. Un serpent traînait son corps sur le sol doucement, sa langue sortie de la bouche de plus en plus près de Rose...

_\- Riddikulus_ !

Le serpent se transforma d'un coup en un ballon long rose vif aux tâches jaunes criardes. Le ballon se noua sur lui-même pour avoir la forme d'un chien.

\- Les serpents... c'est vrai que c'est effrayant, dit Scorpius assez fort pour que Rose entende.

Rose lui adressa une grimace puis revient à l'arrière pour laisser les autres passer.

\- T'as peur de quoi toi ? demanda Albus à voix basse pendant qu'il restait trois autres élèves avant eux.

Carys haussa les épaules, pour éviter de parler. Devant elle, Scorpius fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Il savait de quoi il avait peur et il n'avait vraiment pas envie que son épouvantard en prenne la forme...

Scorpius pensa alors à cet homme masqué qu'il avait vu plus petit, avec une immense hache et la robe couverte de sang. Scorpius espérait qu'il avait assez peur de lui quand il fut devant l'épouvantard pour qu'il prenne forme.

L'épouvantard d'une fille à Serpentard se dissipa. Scorpius s'avança tout en retenant son souffle quand il vit se former une silhouette humaine, il savait comment la transformer.

Carys était bouche bée en voyant devant elle Mr. Malefoy. Elle l'avait brièvement aperçu sur le quai de la gare cet été mais elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Scorpius lui ressemblait. Le visage de son ami était juste moins anguleux, ses yeux plus bleus que gris, des détails à peine remarquables.

\- Scorpius le sort ! Cria Crivey.

Mr. Malefoy saignait, le veston gris était devenu rouge au milieu de sa poitrine, la tâche s'étendait petit à petit. Scorpius recula par reflexe, Carys allait se mettre devant lui mais quand elle y songea Scorpius cria le contre sort et l'image de son père se changea en centaure, sa tête bleue et rose possédait une corne de licorne.

On éclata de rire, même Crivey ria quand Mr. Malefoy fit un bruit de canard.

\- Très bien, très bien... dit-il en se tenant à son bureau pour ne pas s'effondrer de rire.

Scorpius sourit, de nouveau lui-même il adressa à Albus une tape sur l'épaule avant d'aller au fond.

Carys réalisa qu'il fallait qu'elle s'avance. Malefoy en épouvantard trottina pour venir jusqu'à Carys, sentir sa peur. D'un coup il s'évapora pour avoir une autre forme.

Sa fourrure brune était dense, ses yeux si noirs qu'ils ne semblaient pas posséder de pupilles. Il remonta ses babilles pour laisser voir des crocs longs et blancs, il grogna. Carys eut le même réflexe que Scorpius et recula. Il appela à la lune avant de reposer ses yeux sur elle.

Elle tressaillit en voyant un cercle gris autour de ses pupilles.

_\- Riddikulus_ !

Le loup se transforma en petit chihuahua habillé avec un de ces ensembles rose fluo ridiculement chers que les divas de Los Angeles mettaient à leur pauvre chien.

* * *

Les élèves sortirent de la classe discutant avec animation sur ce cours, de loin le plus dynamique qu'ils avaient eu et le moins catastrophique. Rose sentait cependant que rire et parler serait inadéquat. Carys, Albus et Scorpius avaient la même expression grave sur leur visage d'enfant. Rose les suivit silencieusement sans oser parler.

Scorpius songea qu'il faudrait qu'il envoie un hibou à ses parents... C'était qu'un foutu épouvantard, il le savait bien. Mais il fallait qu'il s'assure qu'ils allaient bien.

Albus songeait lui aussi à son épouvantard, Voldemort... Jamais il ne l'avait rencontré, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait peur de cet homme que son père avait déjà tué des années avant sa naissance. Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, tout le monde autour de lui pensait de son père comme celui qui avait délivré le monde magique de la présence de Voldemort. Au final, peut-être qu'Albus lui-même avait fini par voir Harry comme cela et plus comme l'homme qui l'avait élevé...

Leur esprit pouvaient tourner ainsi longtemps si Carys n'aurait pas trébuché sur la robe de Scorpius.

\- Qu'est qu'il ne va pas ? demanda Rose en aidant Carys à se relever.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes, elle semblait faible, son corps était inhabituellement mou quand elle essaya de se mettre debout. Albus abandonna ses pensées et aida Rose à remettre Carys sur pieds.

\- Rien, rien, je vais bien... répondait Carys avec tellement de hâte que le mensonge était évident.

\- Il faudrait peut-être appeler un professeur... suggéra Albus qui déjà cherchait un adulte dans le couloir vide, tout le monde était en récréation.

\- Elle ne même plus marcher, dit Rose.

Scorpius eut peur, Carys était si pâle à présent. Elle lui rappelait presque la pâleur de son père quelques minutes auparavant. Il lui prit son sac et essaya vainement de ne pas paniquer... Elle était à Poudlard, elle n'était pas dans un danger imminent.

Ils étaient trop près... Tous trop près... Carys pouvait sentir le shampoing à la verveine d'Albus, elle pouvait voir les gouttelettes de sueur sur le front inquiet de Scorpius, palper le pouls de Rose quand elle passait sa main sur son front.

Il semblait que son corps entier faisait mal, on aurait dit qu'on avait brisé tous ses os, qu'on les écrabouillait entre eux. Quand la douleur fut trop intense, Carys n'eut plus le choix que de se recroqueviller contre un mur afin empêcher les spasmes de ses muscles blesser un de ses amis. Elle devait se contrôler, réfléchir, se maitriser...

\- Carys ! Réveille-toi ! dit Rose en secouant son épaule.

\- Par Merlin il faut faire quelque chose ! s'écria Scorpius. Rose tu connais un truc, non ? Un sort...

\- On doit l'emmener à l'infirmerie, fit Albus en essayant de la soulever.

Quand ses muscles étaient contractés, elle était plus lourde qu'en réalité. En prenant la tête de Carys entre ses mains, Albus l'obligea à le regarder.

\- Calme-toi Carys, disait-il. Ça va bien aller, détends-toi...

\- Potion... Racines de Cactus ... Racines... Racines...

\- Qu'est qu'elle raconte ? demanda Scorpius.

\- La potion...

\- Quelque chose avec une potion, des racines de cactus, répéta Albus. Ça n'a pas de sens !

\- Carys !

Le cri de Rose permit à Albus de revenir de ses songes. Il vit son reflet dans ses yeux gris rapetissé tant sa pupille était comme un point fait à la plume. Puis tout à coup ses yeux tournèrent et elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Scorpius reposa la poche de glace et alla rejoindre Albus et Rose qui attendaient sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Albus, assis et le dos courbé, regardait le sol tandis que Rose tapait du pied nerveusement en se mordillant le bout du pouce, une habitude qu'elle avait en période de stress.

\- Des nouvelles ? demanda Scorpius dès qu'il l'ait rejoint.

\- Mrs. Londubat et le professeur Spark ne sont toujours pas sortis, l'informa Albus.

\- Comment va ton nez ? demanda Rose.

\- Bien, affirma-t-il, avant d'ajouter. Merci.

Ce n'était que très récemment que leur relation avait évolué vers ce qui semblait être un semblant d'amitié, tant pour l'un que pour l'autre. L'année dernière, Scorpius et Rose n'avaient fait que de se tolérer poliment. Scorpius n'avait jamais vu Rose (ou Rosalie, comme il aimait la penser) comme la cousine et amie d'Albus et celle de Carys.

Pour Rose, Scorpius était le meilleur ami d'Albus. Elle savait qu'une fois à Poudlard Albus se trouverait des amis. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que cet ami serait un Malefoy. Ce nom était synonyme d'histoires malsaines et noires racontées par son père tandis que sa mère était beaucoup plus diplomate. Tellement que Rose n'était jamais parvenue à connaitre son opinion sur les Malefoy.

Sauf qu'à présent le groupe se fréquentait plus, ils étudiaient souvent ensemble, mangeaient ensemble, se croisaient dans les couloirs et s'arrêtaient pour discuter. D'abord réticents, Scorpius et Rose commençaient à être plus à l'aise ensemble au ravissement d'Albus et au plaisir de Carys.

De son côté, Albus avait réussi à entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch en tant qu'Attrapeur en septembre. Cela avait mis fin à toute sorte de moqueries et plaisanteries de mauvais goût de la part de ses camarades. Même Troy Vingne et Dimitri Bold avaient fini de leur adresser des regards en biais à chaque fois qu'ils entraient dans la chambre.

Scorpius s'était fait remarquer par sa réussite scolaire. Il avait été l'élève ayant fait gagner le plus de points à sa maison l'année précédente, rien que cela suffisait pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. C'était également pour cela que Rose avait commencé à apprécier sa compagnie pendant leur révision à la bibliothèque.

\- Mrs. Londubat ! s'écria Rose en apercevant l'uniforme blanc de l'infirmière.

Les trois amis allèrent à sa rencontre, assez rapidement pour que Rose aperçoive une bassine sur le petit chariot contenant des cotons imprégnés de liquide rouge. Elle se plaça devant Rose pour lui cacher de sa vue.

\- Est que Carys va bien ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Elle va mieux, c'était une réaction hautement allergique à un aliment, dit l'infirmière.

\- Une réaction allergique ? Mais elle a failli mourir ! Je l'entendais même plus respirer ! fit Rose d'un ton plus élevé que ce qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

\- Est qu'elle va s'en remettre ? Elle va bien ? redemanda Scorpius.

\- Oui, elle a repris conscience.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ?

L'infirmière n'eut qu'à hocher la tête pour que les trois jeunes gens qui la harcelaient depuis le début du week-end la lâchent.

Allongée sur le lit, Carys semblait faire partie du matelas au lieu d'y être allongée. Ses paupière violacées s'ouvraient et se refermaient lentement pendant qu'Eoghan passait doucement la main dans ses cheveux dont les mèches s'étalaient en halo autour d'elle. L'autre main couvrait sa bouche, il semblait lui murmurer quelque chose. Quand il aperçut ses élèves arriver, il regagna son calme. Attirée par la dérive de ses yeux, Carys tourna la tête pour voir Rose, Albus et Scorpius qui étaient encore peu habitués de voir leur professeur de potion si intime avec leur amie. Ils oubliaient souvent qu'elle était sa fille.

\- 'alut, fit la voix sèche de Carys.

\- Par Merlin, tu nous as fait peur ! fit Rose en venant spontanément prendre la main de Cary.

\- Nan, juste eux, dit Albus en montrant Scorpius et Rose. Je savais que tu allais t'en sortir.

Il lui sourit et Carys lui sourit à son tour. Albus était toujours le plus optimiste de tous.

\- Bon je vais vous laisser, annonça Eoghan en se levant de sa chaise qui fit un bruit aigu contre les dalles au sol. Repose-toi bien.

Il hésita à embrasser son front mais opta pour une pression à sa main. Carys lui sourit avec l'espoir qu'il cesse de s'inquiéter. Il se sentait affreusement coupable. Carys ne supportait pas les racines de cactus. C'était le premier ingrédient qu'ils avaient décidé d'ajouter depuis cinq mois. Eoghan les quitta rapidement pour éviter que l'image de Carys sur un lit d'hôpital le hante.

Carys se disait qu'elle devait arrêter de le faire vieillir plus rapidement qu'il ne le devrait. Il n'avait que vingt-et-un ans, bientôt vingt-deux. C'était un jeune homme brillant qui avait fini ses études avant sa majorité, qui avait écrit déjà deux livres et travaillait sur son troisième. Carys ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'Eoghan avait pris du temps pour voir ses amis. Il en avait tellement quand il était plus jeune. A présent son entourage se résumait à Carys, Lou et les professeurs de Poudlard.

Une fois qu'Eoghan disparut de sa chambre improvisée par les rideaux tirés autour de son lit, les yeux de Carys tombèrent sur Scorpius. Elle sentit de la sueur dans son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda-t-elle. Je... t'ai fait ça ?

Scorpius toucha son nez par réflexe. Il le regretta quand la violente douleur revient mais ne le montra pas. Cela faisait deux jours que Scorpius se promenait avec l'arête du nez violacée. Et il l'aimait bien, cela lui donnait un certain genre quand on ne savait pas dans quelles circonstances il se l'était fait.

\- Non, je me suis cogné contre un mur, avoua-t-il avec honte. En essayant de rattraper la Dame Grise pour qu'elle avertisse quelqu'un...

Carys forma un o avec sa bouche, elle hésita à rire. Scorpius avait un ego plus gros que la normale et admettre ce genre de stupidité révélait presque du miracle. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer que Rose se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Enfin, on est tous contents que tu ailles mieux, dit Albus pour changer de sujet.

\- Le week-end est déjà passé mais rien de grave, l'assura Rose qui tapota la main de son amie. Tu auras le temps de rattraper tes devoirs. J'ai parlé au professeur Flitwick pour le devoir de mardi et il a dit que tu pourrais lui rendre vendredi.

Carys, ignorant la douleur dans son dos, se redressa sur son lit quand elle entendit cela.

\- Comment ça, j'ai raté le week-end ? demanda-t-elle. Je suis tombée malade vendredi après-midi.

\- On est dimanche soir, informa Scorpius.

Elle se demanda alors pourquoi le nez de Scorpius était si violet. Mais le connaissant, il aurait évité de mettre de la glace pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un idiot.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qui qui t'a causé ça ? demanda Rose. Mrs. Londubat dit que c'était un aliment.

\- Aucune idée, mentit-elle.

Ils savaient que les racines de cactus n'étaient pas un ingrédient très commun dans les plats à Poudlard.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Carys et Stephan ont une discussion très intéressante, Sam Dubois et son obsession pour le Quidditch. Carys a un faible pour les licornes (parque qui n'aime pas les bébés licornes ?). Et enfin des problèmes techniques concernant le petit problème de fourrure de Carys...

Merc à Julie pour la review ! L'idée d'un Poufsouffle doué en potion m'a toujours plut. On oublie souvent que la Coupe des Trois Sorciers a estimé que Cédric Diggory était l'élève le plus méritant de tout Poudlard. Bref, Poufsouffe, je ne vous oublie pas !

Fiction beta-lue par Oxymore  
A bientôt,

Code Bleu :)


	6. Jalousie, Quidditch et Lycanthropie

**Jalousie, Quidditch et Lycantropie**

A partir de sa deuxième année, Carys voyait Stephan à chaque vacances. Carys était devenue la seule amie de Stephan qui ne voyait personne dans sa petite campagne écossaise. Lui était devenu le seul ami pour Carys avec qui elle pouvait parler de ses pleines lunes. Ils passaient leurs journées à jouer et à étudier car la maison de Stephan n'avait pas d'appareils de divertissement moldus excepté la radio. Ils étaient à ce moment en train de lire dans le salon, Carys allongée confortablement sur le sol avec des cousins et Stephan assis sur un fauteuil. Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était plus à l'aise chez lui qu'il ne l'était.

\- Je crois que je devrais leur dire pour la lycanthropie, dit Carys en fermant le livre et en se retournant pour regarder Stephan.

\- N'ont-ils toujours pas deviné ? Ton amie, Rosalie ce n'est pas censé être un petit génie ? demanda Stephan sans lui adresser un regard, braqué sur sa lecture.

\- Tu sais, Rose n'est aussi franche et honnête avec les gens... Personne ne l'est d'ailleurs.

\- Bah bien sûr que non ! Regarde-toi, tu mens à cinq cent individus à Poudlard sans compter les animaux et les fantômes...

\- Les humains, les hommes et les femmes ont ce qu'on appelle de la politesse de société, dit calmement Carys avec un sourire moqueur. Contrairement aux _enfants_.

\- La politesse est une déception dans un joli paquet, répliqua Stephan en tournant de nouveau la page de son livre sans relever la remarque enfantine de Carys. Et puis je suis lycanthrope, pas humain.

\- Mais tu es un homme, répliqua Carys.

\- Jeune garçon, rectifia Stephan toujours aussi flegmatique. Je n'ai que treize ans.

\- J'ai l'impression parfois que tu en as cinquante.

Stephan eut un sourire absent. Il resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes, penché sur son large manuel, _Encyclopédie des Plantes Aquatiques, Volume XV_. Il était vrai que Stephan ne faisait pas vraiment son âge. Il était maniaque et routinier. Ses pantalons étaient toujours bien coupés droits et en coton. Il repassait ses chemises lui-même et ne pouvait pas supporter de ne pas aligner les rouleaux de papier toilette.

Seuls ses yeux, noirs brillants comme ceux des jeunes enfants, étaient réels indices à son âge. Il était têtu, Carys trouvait même qu'à côté de lui, Rose était un ange. Il vouait un culte pour Friedrich Nietzsche et connaissait si bien _Madame Bovary_ qu'il pouvait réciter chaque phrase de chaque chapitre en français. D'un autre côté, il chantonnait du Beyoncé dans la douche dont il connaissait les paroles par cœur et lisaut sans cesse les vieilles BD Marvel de son oncle Peter.

Carys profitait toujours de ses excursions chez Stephan et Mrs. Watson pour apprendre sur son corps de loup. Elle ferma les yeux et s'exerça à ralentir son cœur, Stephan et Mrs Watson y arrivaient alors elle devait elle aussi en être capable...

\- Alors tu veux dire à tes amis que tu es un loup-garou ? reprit Stephan une fois l'épais livre fermé et que le soleil commençait à se coucher.

\- Hum hum, répondit Carys toujours les yeux fermés et le cœur battant désespérément à allure normale.

\- Je pense que Scorpius le prendra bien, je sens qu'il est plutôt tolérant et ouvert d'esprit. Rosalie est sans doute au courant mais elle ne te l'a jamais dit. Albus va être vexé que tu ne lui aies pas mis plus tôt dans la confidence, énuméra Stephan d'une traite.

C'était inutile, Stephan avait trop parlé et c'était encore à cause de lui que Carys n'arrivait pas à son exercice. Enfin, c'est qu'elle se disait toujours.

\- Et toi tu le prends comment ? demanda-t-elle.

Stephan y songea un moment. Il se sentait privilégié, _spécial_ quand elle venait le voir pendant les vacances au lieu de rester à Poudlard. Elle lui disait tout et il lui retournait la pareille. Il eut un pincement au cœur en imaginant que d'autres auront, à présent, la même confiance qu'elle lui accordait.

\- Je le prends d'une façon très égoïste, répondit tout simplement Stephan le ton neutre comme s'il n'éprouvait pas de sentiments.

Carys ouvrit les yeux et surprit les prunelles noirs de son ami lui dire explicitement ce que cela voulait dire.

Stephan était jaloux.

C'est bien à ce que quoi pensait Carys. Stephan ne voulait pas la partager, déjà qu'il ne laissait pas beaucoup de personne dans sa vie. Elle se rappelait qu'ils avaient passé une semaine ensemble avant qu'il lui sourît (et encore c'était pour se moquer d'elle).

Il a toujours été honnête avec elle et elle aussi. Mais elle voulait être honnête avec Rose, Albus et Scorpius aussi. Ils étaient ses amis. Ils commençaient à s'inquiéter quand le lendemain de pleine lune Carys ne se montrait pas au petit déjeuner et de son air malade que la potion provoquait avant et après la transformation.

Ils avaient réussi à monter une histoire avec Eoghan. Les soirs de pleines lunes, Carys disait qu'elle allait voir son père et comme elle restait jusqu'à très tard, elle restait souvent dormir sur le canapé de l'appartement privé d'Eoghan ; même s'il était très inconfortable et qu'elle passait une très mauvaise nuit.

Néanmoins, l'entraînement physique qu'Eoghan lui imposait pour renforcer son système immunitaire lui taillait petit à petit une apparence physique musclée.

Carys ne mangeait jamais de viande rouge. Elle avait toujours été réticente à faire des sorties nocturnes car cela lui rappelait trop son chemin jusqu'au Saule Cogneur et elle semblait toujours savoir où était Félice, le chat d'Urich Vogen qui passait ses journées à cirer les trophées et les armures. Ce chat était le vrai concierge de Poudlard.

Dans quelques semaines, ils auraient deviné avec les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, les loups-garous étant au programme. Et bien que cette matière ne fût pas la matière de prédilection de Rose qui préférait les Sortilèges, elle était perspicace dans la théorie.

\- Tu penses que je devrais...

\- Je ne pense rien du tout Carys, la coupa Stephan. Ce sont tes amis, pas les miens.

* * *

**Troisième année**

\- Salut Carys !

Sam Dubois est entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que Poursuiveur pendant sa deuxième année. Il avait considérablement grandi depuis et les jeunes filles trouvaient chez lui un certain charme, dont il avait pris conscience depuis le 14 février dernier.

Cela avait permis à Louis de se faire oublier. Le pauvre garçon continuait de fuir l'ombre des filles comme la peste. De plus, il commençait à devoir faire face à des garçons intéressés. Sam, à la différence de Louis, n'hésitait pas à jouer de son charmant sourire, en particulier quand il était question de Quidditch.

Carys lui fit un signe de tête rapide, annonça le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame dont le portrait s'ouvrit. Elle était pressée, jamais elle n'aurait dû aller chez Hagrid après son footing. Le bébé licorne récemment nommé Spirit pouvait la retenir des heures et des heures. Résultat des courses, elle était en retard sur sa potion qu'elle aurait dû avaler il y a maintenant vingt minutes.

\- Eh attend ! la retient Sam en la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne passe le portrait de la grosse dame.

\- Je suis pressée Sam, ça ne peut pas attendre ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop antipathique et d'échouer misérablement.

\- Non pas vraiment. Je voulais savoir si tu voudrais aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec moi, dit-il rapidement comme s'il s'était entraîné à sortir cette phrase.

La Grosse Dame, spectatrice, laissa échapper un bruit d'étonnement mais Carys n'en prit pas compte. Elle l'observa de plus près, les yeux chocolat de Sam brillaient avec espoir, son sourire était large et blanc, il creusait de petites fossettes dans ses joues encore enfantines.

\- Non. Plume de Phénix, répéta-t-elle à la Grosse Dame.

\- S'il vous plait, termina-t-elle, indignée par l'attitude rude du refus à l'invitation de Sam.

\- Quoi ? fit Sam en la suivant dans le portrait. Mais... Pourquoi ?!

\- Dubois, tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi, dit Carys en s'arrêtant dans le couloir sombre, causant à Sam de presque lui rentrer dedans.

\- Qu'est que tu racontes... ?

\- Tu sais qu'est que je raconte !

Sam ouvrit et ferma la bouche. Il l'avait harcelée plusieurs fois. Carys se rappelait clairement de la fois où il avait inondé son sac de prospectus.

\- Franchement Sam, c'est très malsain ce que tu fais. Je t'ai dit que je ne monterai pas sur un foutu balai pour jouer au Quidditch !

\- Mais tu as un potentiel énorme ! protesta-t-il. Il suffit juste que tu apprennes à voler et tu serais parfaite !

\- Qu'est qui te dit que je ne sais pas voler ? rétorqua-t-elle.

Carys s'en alla vers le dortoir des filles. La salle commune était vide, il était trop tôt pour qu'aucun élève ne soit déjà réveillé, mais Sam aimait bien courir aussi. D'habitude il se débrouillait pour courir avec Carys mais cette année elle avait décidé de se lever plus tôt afin de l'éviter.

\- Tu sais voler ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Sam attrapa le poignet Carys.

\- S'il te plaît, Elaine, dit-il avec un air désespéré. Essaye de monter sur un balai, je suis prêt à t'apprendre à voler tous les dimanches matin s'il le faut !

\- Tu es complètement malade.

\- Tu es parfaite !

Carys leva les yeux au ciel en priant que Merlin sauve cette pauvre âme idolâtre. Peut-être qu'il s'était pris trop de Cognards dans la tête quand il était enfant.

\- Tes réflexes sont excellents, rapides. Tu es en bonne santé, en excellente forme physique, énuméra-t-il. Tu manges bien, tu es musclée...

Comme pour appuyer ses propos il regarda Carys comme un grand amateur de vin regardait une bonne bouteille de rouge. Elle était fine, plus grande de trois centimètres et demi depuis les vacances d'été. Ses cheveux courts étaient en petite queue de cheval, bouclés par l'humidité. Sam ignora la froideur de ses yeux gris, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était ses bras avec deux petites jolies bosses de muscles. Sa posture droite qui lui assurait un dos musclé, son débardeur moulait son ventre plat et creusé par ses muscles.

Carys l'aurait bien traité de pervers, seulement il la considérait uniquement que pour son potentiel sportif.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce vacarme ? demanda une voix déjà bien réveillée.

Les deux élèves se retournèrent, Rose encore en pyjama était à l'entrée du dortoir des filles.

\- Rien, dit Carys en venant dans sa direction. Bonne journée, Dubois.

Elle l'entendit la rappeler pendant qu'elle montait les escaliers en entraînant Rose de force par le bras. Carys devait à présent songer à se lever encore plus tôt.

\- Où es-tu allée ? demanda Rose. Sam voulait encore te convaincre de rejoindre l'équipe ?

\- On peut pas dire qu'il n'a pas de détermination, fit Carys.

\- Tu es allée où ? reprit Rose. Et tu peux me lâcher maintenant !

Carys soupira et relâcha son bras, Rose s'arrêta dans l'escalier. Elle regarda son amie comme si elle lui était étrangère. Rose avait toujours pensé que Carys était fine malgré ses vêtements un peu amples. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle était en si bonne forme... Elle commença à envier sa peau légèrement dorée et la forme tonique de son corps quand Carys lui répondit.

\- Je suis partie courir, dit-elle. Et maintenant j'ai besoin de ma douche.

\- Courir ? Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis deux heures, dit-elle en montant dans leur dortoir.

Daisy et Andreas avaient leur rideaux fermés signe qu'elles dormaient encore. Cat le chat de Rose qui passait la plupart de son temps à dormir, à manger et à ronronner était sur le lit de sa maîtresse. Il leva une paupière en entendant du bruit. Carys aurait juré qu'il lui avait lancé un regard assassin avant de fermer les yeux et bondir du lit pour sortir de la chambre.

Carys rejoignit son lit et fouilla dans sa malle un uniforme propre. Elle devait faire vite. Elle attrapa du bout des doigts sa potion et la cacha dans ses vêtements. Sa main commençait déjà à trembler.

\- Non mais je veux dire, depuis quand tu cours ? demanda Rose assise sur son lit en train de regarder son amie prendre ses affaires.

\- Je sais pas, depuis la deuxième année sûrement...

\- Tu es sérieuse ?! Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais eu à le faire. Ecoute, je dois vraiment me doucher. A toute !

Rose n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que la porte de la salle de bain se ferma et que l'eau commença à couler.

* * *

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de sauter le petit déjeuner, fit Albus en voyant Carys arriver un peu en retard à leur cours de potion bien que Spark n'était pas encore arrivé.

\- Oui je sais, dit-elle en s'assoyant à côté de lui. J'avais ma conclusion du devoir de Potion à finir.

Rose fonça les sourcils, Scorpius le remarqua mais Albus ne réagit pas. Il lui donna la pomme et le pain à la confiture de mélasse qu'il avait gardée pour elle. Ils savaient qu'elle avait fini sa conclusion il y a deux jours.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Rose qui se retourna complètement, il fallait bien en profiter quand le prof était en retard. Tu as l'air pâle.

\- Je vais bien, assura-t-elle en se reculant pour éviter la main de Rose qui allait tester la température de son front.

Elle sourit pauvrement et fit mine de relire ses notes de la veille. Rose allait encore poser une question intelligente à laquelle Carys avait toujours du mal à répondre quand Eoghan entra dans la classe pour commencer le cours.

Ils continuèrent avec la préparation de Potion de Ratatinage de la semaine dernière. En temps normal cela n'aurait posé aucun problème, mais l'hypersensibilité de Carys était en alerte depuis qu'elle avait pris sa potion en retard. C'était vingt malheureuses petites minutes !

\- J'écrase les sangsues et toi les racines de Marguerittes ? Proposa Albus.

Carys hocha la tête n'ayant pas assez confiance pour parler. L'odeur du sang la répugnait. Elle se mit au bord de la table et respirait par la bouche pour ne pas à sentir l'odeur de rouille. Au bout d'un moment, l'odeur lui donna la nausée. Carys toussa et en portant sa main à la bouche elle vit un filet de sang dans sa paume.

\- Oh non, murmura-t-elle.

Abus l'entendit marmonner, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le sang dans sa main. Carys s'apprêtait à lui assurer que tout allait bien, quand une autre toux la prit par surprise, laissant plus de sang sortir.

\- Potter, emmenez Elaine à l'infirmerie, ordonna Eoghan qui passait dans les rangs.

Il regarda Carys avec inquiétude. Un millier de questions lui traversèrent l'esprit. Avait-il mal dosé sa potion ? Avait-elle prit par inattention celle du lendemain où le taux d'horicides était plus bas ? C'était peut-être la verveine, Stephan avait eu un problème avec la verveine le mois dernier...

Rose ne manqua pas de remarquer l'expression soucieuse de Spark. C'était certes son père, sur les papiers, mais il avait l'air ailleurs et non pas de se soucier de que ce qui se passait avec sa fille.

\- C'est les sangsues, dit Scorpius à voix basse à côté d'elle.

\- Pardon ? fit Rose en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Qui l'ont rendue malade, tu as vu comment elle se tenait loin d'Al ? continua-t-il. Elle ne se tient jamais aussi loin d'Al.

\- Et elle n'avait pas de mal avec l'odeur du sang la dernière fois quand nous avons fait la potion de renforcement.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas avec elle... Elle m'inquiète. Ce n'est pas normal d'être malade si souvent.

\- Je suis d'accord mais peut-être nous devrons attendre qu'elle vienne vers nous...

\- Malefoy, Weasley. Concentrez-vous, je vous prie, dit Eoghan en interrompant la conversation.

Ils fermèrent la bouche non sans se jeter un regard entendu avant de reprendre leur activité.

* * *

\- Oh par Merlin...

Mrs. Londubat aida Albus à apporter Carys sur un lit, elle était bien trop pâle maintenant pour prétendre bien aller.

\- Elle a commencé à cracher du sang en cours de potion, dit Albus.

\- Carys est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? demanda l'infirmière.

Carys ouvrit à peine les yeux, elle se battait pour rester consciente.

\- Albus, va me chercher la bouteille violette dans la troisième étagère là-bas, dit Mrs. Londubat en montrant son placard.

Albus s'exécuta pendant que Mrs. Londubat aidait Carys à cracher le filet de sang de sa bouche, si elle tombait inconsciente, elle pourrait s'étouffer avec son propre sang.

\- Je l'ai prise vingt minutes en retard, chuchota Carys avant qu'Albus ne revienne. Juste vingt minutes...

* * *

Eoghan faisait sa dernière injection dans le bras de Carys. Ils avaient pu faire en sorte de rattraper les vingt minutes de retard par injection. Eoghan s'inquiétait, Carys allait bien et son cycle de potions avait été rattrapé. Mais ni lui, ni Mrs. Londubat ni Lou ne pouvaient deviner comment Carys allait réagir dans trois nuits où elle serait devenue une boule de poils. Et cela le terrifiait.

\- Tu ne devrais pas venir me voir cette fois-ci, dit Carys en regardant Eoghan ranger ses affaires.

\- Non ça va aller, dit-il en lui tournant le dos pour cacher son inquiétude.

Carys soupira et laissa sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller.

\- Je vais ranger tout ça, annonça Mrs. Londubat pour les laisser tranquille.

Elle sourit avec gentillesse à Carys qui lui adressa un regard désolé. Eoghan était toujours de dos et rangeait ses affaires. Il rangeait toujours quand il était préoccupé, souvent pour le lui cacher.

\- Va manger dans les cuisines, lui dit-il. Il faut que tu manges.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit-elle honnêtement.

\- Ne discute pas avec ça.

Il la prit par l'épaule pour la faire sortir du lit. Carys obligea sans enthousiasme, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, quand trois visages familiers entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

\- Carys, tu vas mieux ? demanda Rose en s'approchant la première du père et sa fille.

\- Oui oui, beaucoup mieux, assura-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton bras ? demanda Albus.

Carys baissa les yeux sur le bras gauche qu'il regardait. La manche de sa chemise avait été remontée pour qu'Eoghan puisse lui faire les injections. Elle tenait toujours un petit coton pour éviter de saigner. Autour de la blessure ses veines ressortaient comme de l'encre noire sur du papier blanc tout le réseau sanguin été souligné par le sang noirci par l'injection sous sa peau. Carys remarqua alors à quel point son bras était moche à voir.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air, assura-t-elle.

Eoghan serra doucement son épaule. Carys les regarda avec un œil nouveau, elle comprit qu'il était temps. En regardant les visages inquiets de ses amis, ils savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas bien. Ils se tourmentaient pour elle.

\- Je vais vous laisser, dit Eoghan. Bonne nuit les enfants, Carys n'oublie pas de manger avant d'aller dormir.

Carys hocha la tête, elle se laissa embrasser le front rapidement et Eoghan passa devant les trois élèves en leur souriant pour cacher son anticipation. Il avait besoin de faire confiance à Carys, elle allait faire le bon choix.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Scorpius une fois que le professeur Spark était parti.

Ils étaient seuls dans l'infirmerie, Mrs. Londubat était partie dîner. Carys soupira et s'assit au bout d'un lit et rabaissa la manche sur son bras.

\- Je vous ai menti, avoua-t-elle avec honte.

Albus avait déjà entendu cela quelque part, en première année avant qu'elle lui dise qu'elle était la fille adoptive de leur professeur de potion. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, tandis que Scorpius prit la chaise à côté du lit mais Rose resta en retrait.

\- Alors, tu n'as pas vraiment un faible système immunitaire qui te fait tomber régulièrement malade n'est-ce pas ? commença Albus calmement.

Malgré le manque d'hostilité dans la voix de son ami, Carys baissa la tête sur ses doigts, la peau de ses mains était normale comparée au reste de son bras après son traitement.

\- Non, pas vraiment, dit Carys en secouant la tête.

\- Eh, ne fais pas une tête pareille, dit Scorpius en approchant la chaise devant elle. Ça ne peut pas si horrible que ça, hum ?

\- Ça l'est... confessa Carys en penchant la tête d'un côté dans le naïf espoir qu'ils allaient s'éloigner et la laisser tranquille.

\- Nous sommes tes amis Carys, dit Albus. Quoi qu'il arrive tu seras toujours notre amie.

C'était le moment. Celui que Carys avait imaginé dans sa tête des centaines de fois. Et qu'importe les scénarios, ils étaient tous désastreux. Elle regarda Rose un peu plus loin derrière elle. Son amie la regardait droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient bruns et doux d'une gentillesse profonde. Rose lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre.

Rose le savait, elle l'avait deviné. Evidemment, Carys dormait dans le même dortoir qu'elle pendant toute la période scolaire et passait ses journées avec elle. Elle s'approcha et posa une main timide sur son épaule, celle qui n'avait pas reçu l'injection. Carys eut le réflexe de se dégager l'épaule au toucher chaud de la petite main de Rose mais quand elle s'apprêta à bouger, sa main exerça une faible pression lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était là et qu'elle ne la laissait pas tomber.

Carys respira profondément et regarda Scorpius et Albus dans la peur de les perdre, elle leur avait menti. Quelle sorte d'amie mentait à ses amis ?

\- Je suis atteinte de lycanthropie.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

Harry a l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec Carys.

Merci aux gentilles reviews et pour l'inconnu(e) ; oui c'est une référence à Roméo et Juliette tout comme les noms des hiboux d'Albus et Scorpius (Andromaque et Hector) à la tragédie de Racine. Dans un registre plus récent la phrase "La politesse est une déception dans un joli paquet" est une traduction littérale d'un phrase des Sincères dans la série _Divergent_. J'aime mettre des références et je suis tout en joie quand on les trouve :)

Chapitre corrigé par Oxymore  
A+

Code bleu :)


	7. 12 Square Grimmaurd

**12 Square Grimmaurd**

Stephan et Carys s'approchèrent de plus en plus vite. De là où il se tenait, Eoghan n'avait aucune idée de qui était en tête.

Stephan était dans sa période « je-prends-dix-centimètres-par-semaine », Lou et lui faisaient en sorte que sa taille se comblait le plus rapidement possible avec des muscles. Être grand et maigrichon n'allait pas lui être favorable avec ses problèmes mensuels. Carys grandissait toujours, moins rapidement que son ami mais elle connaissait le même problème que Stephan ; celui de prendre du poids. Eoghan avait été néanmoins, content de son dernier bilan. Elle avait prit 1kg en trois mois et son appétit augmentait. Il pouvait pour cela remercier Rose qui avait constamment à manger dans son sac et mettait un point d'honneur à toujours partager.

Lou prépara le matériel quand ils furent à cent mètres d'eux. Stephan affichait un brillant sourire, le genre de sourire que Lou ne voyait pas souvent. Il franchit la ligne d'arrivée le premier. Les deux adolescents ralentirent pour s'arrêter un peu plus loin et Eoghan inscrivit les temps sur son parchemin tandis que Lou avait déjà ses quatre seringues prêtes.

\- Tu as triché... fit Carys à bout de souffle.

\- Mauvaise perdante, lui répondit Stephan qui semblait être sur le point de s'effondrer dans l'herbe.

Elle n'avait pas la force d'aller le frapper, au lieu de ça, Carys tendit son bras à Lou pour qu'elle lui prenne sa fiole de sang. Stephan prit la seringue et le fit le prélèvement lui même, il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on lui enfonce les aiguilles.

\- Je ne veux rien entendre, répliqua Lou quand les deux enfants allaient s'accuser l'un et l'autre. Allez vous étirer !

Elle leur donna leur potion à injecter - parce que, malheureusement, c'était plus facile que de la boire - et un coton pour éviter les saignements inutiles avant de libeller ses échantillons. Stephan ronchonna, il détestait s'étirer. Carys eut un petit rire sachant qu'il n'était pas très souple. Il arrivait parfois que Carys le poussait _accidentellement_ quand il était dans une position très délicate. Il perdait alors son équilibre, on le retrouvait face contre terre à côté d'une Carys pliée en deux.

\- C'est fantastique de ne pas transpirer, fit Stephan quand son souffle fut moins saccadé.

Il s'allongea à même le sol. C'était un bel après-midi de juillet. Près de chez lui, il y avait que des champs et Lou avait proposé d'y faire le terrain d'entraînement pour les enfants. C'était un espace large et sans barrières, tout le contraire de la maison clôturée de Stephan. On y était à quelques minutes de marche et personne ne venait les embêter grâce au décret qu'Eoghan avait pu obtenir pour sécuriser la zone de tout moldus. Sur un rayon de cinquante kilomètres, les moldus voyaient une vaste étendue d'herbe entourée de barbelés avec une pancarte qui disait « PROPRIÉTÉ PRIVÉE CHIENS DANGEREUX ». Ce qui avait fait rire Carys car techniquement, ce n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

\- Ouais mais je me sens toujours collante après avoir couru de toute façon. Je vais prendre une douche...

\- Quoi ? Déjà ? s'exclama Stephan qui roula sur le côté pour regarder Carys. Mais on n'a encore rien fait...

\- Eoghan ne t'a pas dit ?

\- De quoi ?

Carys regarda Eoghan qui pouvait les entendre, mais le lâche avait prit un soudain intérêt à leurs résultats sanguins. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient impressionnant mais avec le temps, il devait en être habitué.

\- Je dois faire ma malle, je passe le reste du mois d'août avec Al et Rose, annonça Carys.

Stephan se leva. Il regagna d'un coup tout l'avantage qu'il possédait du haut de son mètre soixante dix-neuf.

\- Pardon ? s'écria Stephan. Mais... Tu ne vas jamais chez _eux_ pendant les vacances ! Tu restes à la maison.

C'était presque un ordre sortant de sa bouche. Carys soupira, elle savait qu'elle aurait du lui dire plus tôt. Elle se leva à son tour et essuya machinalement ses genoux où de l'herbe s'était collée.

\- Albus m'a réinvitée cet été. Cette fois sa famille est au courant pour moi. C'était ce qui m'empêchait à y aller... Stephan, ne fais pas cette tête ! Ce n'est pas ce que je dors chez lui que je ne pourrais pas prendre le Magicobus jusqu'ici.

\- Toute sa famille est au courant ? Les cousins aussi ?

\- James, Lily, Hugo sont au courant.

\- Et les Malefoy ?

\- Non quand même pas... Scorpius n'a pas préféré leur dire tout de suite.

Stephan se tut un moment. Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'elle était un loup-garou à tout le monde ? Ne passait-elle pas déjà assez de temps avec _eux_ ?

Stephan ne la voyait que pendant les vacances. Maintenant que sa petite bande de Poudlard était au courant, elle n'avait plus à revenir chez lui pour parler librement de ses soucis ; que _lui_ pouvait comprendre. Stephan était toujours là pour cela. Même s'il faisait semblant que cela l'agaçait.

Carys le sortait un peu de sa coquille. Elle était différente de Peter, sa mère et de Lou. Peter le poussait dans l'inconnu, sa mère l'endurcissait, Lou lui donnait assez d'amour pour faire une crise de diabète. Carys lui apprenait à vivre. Elle faisait de Stephan une meilleure personne. Avant elle, il ne savait pas que la loyauté d'une amitié était précieuse. Elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'on pouvait se laisser aller de temps en temps. La vie c'était se faire du souci, aimer, faire confiance. Sans ça, la vie n'avait pas vraiment de sens.

Il n'avait jamais songé que ses amis de Poudlard lui étaient aussi cher que lui. Pour Stephan, enfermée dans sa vision égoïste et unilatérale, il n'y avait qu'elle et lui.

Les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'ils vivaient, même Eoghan l'avait reconnu, il les avaient présentés l'un à l'autre pour cette raison.

Mais peut-être que Carys voulait oublier, se sentir normale. Stephan était cynique et flegmatique. Ils étaient enjoués, drôles, vivants dans tout les sens du termes. Ils prenaient des risques, faisaient des conneries. A côté, Stephan avait l'air d'un garçon coincé, sinistre et ennuyeux.

\- Eh ne pense pas à des choses comme ça, dit Carys en lisant toutes ses pensées sur l'expression blanche de son visage. Tu sais que tu seras toujours mon ami, Stephan. J'aime Rose, Albus et Scorpius mais je t'aime aussi.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis ça plus tôt ? Tu allais laisser ton père me dire que tu était partie à Londres, comme ça, du jour au lendemain ? demanda Stephan en regardant sérieusement Carys dans les yeux.

\- Je voulais pas que tu fasses une crise de jalousie ! Mais de toute façon quand ils s'agit d'eux, quoi que je fasse tu me fais une crise de jalousie !

\- _Ces gens_ ne sont pas comme _toi_ et _moi_, Carys ! Je ne vois même pas ce que tu leur trouves ! mentit-il dans un élan de mauvaise foi. D'après tes histoires, Malefoy m'a juste l'air d'être un guignol égocentrique, Weasley une intellectuelle frustrée et Potter...

\- Stephan arrête ça. Maintenant.

Stephan soupira. Carys secoua la tête et prit le chemin vers la maison. Stephan la regarda, sa petite queue de cheval se balançait aux mouvements de sa tête.

Il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue si fort qu'il avait le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il aille courir encore un peu. Cela lui évitera de trouver un moyen stupide d'empêcher Carys de partir.

* * *

Carys arriva le soir un peu avant le dîner chez les Potter. La maison magique était sortie pour qu'elle puisse y la trouver plus facilement. Carys se demanda si Rose et ses parents étaient arrivés. Elle obtient rapidement sa réponse quand la porte s'ouvrit et Rose descendit les marches.

\- Carys ! Enfin te voilà ! s'exclama Rose en ouvrant le portail de la maison.

Son amie la salua avec une éteinte. Rose était plus petite qu'elle. Le nez de Carys lui chatouillait à chaque fois qu'elles se prenaient dans les bras à cause de la tignasse rousse à l'air libre de Rose.

\- Salut Rose, dit Carys en lui retournant son embrasse. Ça fait du bien de te revoir aussi.

\- Viens, tout le monde est excité de te rencontrer ! dit-elle en prenant sa malle. Enfin dans un bon sens. Pas dans le sens que tu es un loup...

\- Rose j'ai compris, assura Carys en souriant.

\- Ouais... toussa Rose avec un sourire timide. Rentrons.

La maison des Potter était... grande. Pas aussi grande que celle de Stephan parce qu'elle était en ville, mais cela ne l'étonnerait pas qu'on avait jeté quelques sorts pour agrandir les lieux. Dans le couloir on pouvait déjà sentir l'odeur de nourriture alléchante et entendre les conversations qui animaient la maison.

\- Bonsoir Carys, dit une femme en sortant dans le couloir. Je suis Mrs. Potter.

Mrs. Potter était une très jolie femme. Ses cheveux était d'un roux plus clairs que ceux de Rose. Ils étaient lisses qui entouraient gracieusement son visage. Elle avait un sourire doux qui formait des petites fossettes près des coins de sa bouche comme James.

\- Bonsoir Mrs. Potter, je suis désolée du retard. J'étais un peu loin de Londres, s'excusa-t-elle en serrant lui main.

\- Oh non ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Al n'a même pas terminé de prendre sa douche. Rose, si tu allais montrer votre chambre et dire à Al de se dépêcher ?

Elle fit léviter la malle d'un coup de baguette.

\- Oui tante Ginny. Carys suis moi, lui dit Rose en montant les escaliers tout en poussant la malle avant elle.

\- Le dîner sera prêt dans quinze minutes, informa Mrs. Potter.

Le mur de l'escalier qui montait à l'étage était orné de plusieurs photos de familles. Carys y reconnut deux garçons qui étaient sans nuls doutes James et Albus, avec des petits balais et les membres protégés avec précautions. James ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans sur la photographie, à cet âge, Albus lui ressemblait beaucoup plus que maintenant.

Il y avait des photos de leurs cousins, Rose et Hugo; Louis et ses sœurs; Fred et Roxane; deux filles rousses qui devaient être les filles du Directeur du Département des Transports Magiques. Il y avait aussi des photos d'un petit garçon avec des cheveux turquoises qui soudainement les changea en orange vifs pour aller avec le reste des Wealsey qui riaient.

\- C'est Teddy, dit Rose en la voyant regarder cette photo en particulier. Teddy Lupin. Il est partit de Poudlard l'année où nous sommes entrés.

\- Ce n'est ni un Potter ni un Weasley, pointa Carys.

\- C'est le filleul d'oncle Harry, ses parents sont morts pendant la guerre et il a été élevé par sa grand-mère. Mrs. Tonks m'a toujours fait un peu peur, mais Teddy ne semble ne jamais en être impressionné. C'est la sœur de la grand-mère de Scorpius. La mère de Teddy était une métamorphage et son père un... loup-garou.

Carys leva la tête vers Rose. Elle regardait aussi la photo, Teddy changeait constamment de couleur de cheveux. Il souriait brillamment, heureux d'être le centre de l'hilarité.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça, dit Carys.

\- Non en effet, ça vient juste de me revenir. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup de ça...

Carys hocha la tête. Elle se demanda si c'était parce que sa mère était une métamorphage qu'il n'avait pas été un lycanthrope comme son père. Est-ce que c'était forcement héréditaire quand un autre gène de s'interposait pas ? Est-ce qu'il existait des lycanthropes avec des enfants normaux ?

Rose sortit de ses songes et la conduisit dans leur chambre. Elle était au premier, alignée avec d'autres portes dans le couloir. La chambre était spacieuse, les affaires de Rose étaient sur un des deux lits.

\- Le lit est un peu petit, mais il est confortable.

\- C'est parfait, affirma Carys en notant que sur l'autre lit, la couverture était verte.

\- Rose ? J'ai entendu la porte, est-ce que Carys est arrivée ? demanda la voix d'Albus dont la tête, avec les cheveux encore humides de la douche, apparut à la porte.

Carys remarqua qu'Albus avait grandi. D'ici la fin de l'année, il allait sans doute la dépasser. Cet été, les Potter étaient partis une semaine chez Louis à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Le vert de ses yeux ressortait incroyablement sur son bronzage.

\- Elle est arrivée oui, répondit Carys avec un sourire.

\- Tu as fait bon voyage ? questionna-t-il.

Il la prit dans les bras et se laissa embrasser sur la joue. Albus lui sourit en voyant le bout de son nez mouillé par ses cheveux et la relâcha. Il tenta de les sécher le plus vite possible avec sa serviette de bain. Même si, de toute manière, sa tignasse ne serait jamais sèche avant la fin du dîner s'il n'utilisait pas de magie. Scorpius disait qu'il avait carrément besoin de l'aide de Merlin. Il pouvait bien parler, ses cheveux étaient parfaits !

\- Ça va, j'ai pris le Magicobus.

\- Et tu as encore ton estomac ? Je suis impressionné !

\- J'étais trop fatiguée pour faire attention à la conduite.

\- Tu devrais t'allonger un peu avant le dîner, lui conseilla Rose. Quand les adultes parlent, quinze minutes deviennent trente minutes.

\- Non c'est bon, assura Carys bien qu'elle s'assit sur le lit. Il se pourrait que je retourne en Ecosse, tu crois que tes parents seront d'accord avec ça, Al ? C'est pour l'anniversaire de Stephan.

Cat entra dans la chambre, bien que le verbe "se dandiner" était mieux approprié. Le chat de Rose était blanc et gris avec de magnifique yeux bleus. Elle passait ses journées sur le lit de Rose. Elle s'arrangeait pour entrer dans les salles communes et se faire caresser par tous les membres de la famille Weasley.

Et son poil se dressait à chaque fois que Carys s'approchait de l'un d'entre eux. Un jour, Carys rendait le manuel de Louis dans la salle commune. N'ayant pas vu la boule de poil sur les genoux du garçon, Carys s'était fait méchamment griffer le long de son avant-bras. A présent, Carys portait cette humiliante cicatrice sous la manche de sa chemise.

Cat frôla les pieds d'Albus avec affection et le garçon se baissa pour caresser la petite tête. Elle ronronna et ouvrit les yeux pour fusiller Carys du regard qui recula d'un pas d'Albus. Son pelage gris-blanc s'hérissa mais et elle passa son chemin, telle une diva, en l'ignorant pour venir sur les genoux de Rose.

\- Euh toute seule ? reprit Albus en regardant le chat s'en aller.

\- Et bien oui je ne souhaite pas qu'aucun de vous ne me vois en train de me faire botter les fesses à l'escrime.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait le rencontrer, suggéra Rose. Qu'il voit que nous sommes pas les méchants amis qui cherchent à te voler.

Albus sourit à la pauvre tentative de Rose à détendre la situation. Depuis que Carys avait mentionné son ami Stephan, elle ne l'avait décrit que par ce caractère antipathique et égoïste. D'abord Scorpius, Albus et Rose s'étaient demandés s'ils étaient réellement amis mais il était clair que Carys tenait au garçon. Ils se comprenaient. Stephan était dans la même condition qu'elle et qu'importe à quel point ils essayaient de la comprendre et de la soutenir, Stephan était plus compréhensif. Et puis, il ne devait pas être quelqu'un de si horrible, Carys était son amie après tout.

\- Non je ne crois pas que sa mère le prendrait bien, dit Carys. Mrs. Watson est une femme... très protectrice.

\- Dommage que Scorpius n'est pas avec nous, il sait habituellement bien parler aux femmes. J'ai reçu une lettre de lui avant hier. Il est en Espagne et te dit _holà mi corazón_. J'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire.

Mr et Mrs Greengrass avaient jeté leur dévolu sur l'Espagne. Le plus comique était que Scorpius ne bronzait pas, il brûlait sous le soleil.

Scorpius passait souvent une partie de ses vacances avec ses grands-parents. Mr. et Mrs. Greengrass aimaient voyager et prenaient souvent les enfants de leurs filles avec eux. Scorpius avait essayé d'inviter Albus plusieurs fois pendant les périodes de vacances, sans succès. Il était déjà venu au manoir, mais n'était jamais resté pour dormir. Il n'avait pas osé demander à ce que Rose et Carys viennent. Mrs. Malefoy aurait été scandalisée à l'idée que des filles dorment dans la chambre d'à côté de son fils.

* * *

Ils se mirent à table et Carys fut reconnaissante d'être assise à côté d'Albus et de Rose et on commença à se passer les plats. Albus prit le plat de pommes de terres frites, se servit et le passa directement à Rose.

\- Al, tu n'as pas laissé Carys se servir, remarqua son oncle Ron avec les sourcils foncés.

\- Oh non, j'évite de manger des aliments frits. L'huile empêche mon métabolisme d'absorber mon traitement.

\- Ah... fit Ron en rougissant. Je l'ignorais.

Hermione lui adressa un regard. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas embarrasser Carys pendant le dîner.

Carys avait écrit une lettre aux parents d'Albus et Rose en fin d'année leur expliquant sa condition. Albus et Rose l'invitaient souvent chez eux pendant les vacances d'été. Mais Carys se refusait d'y aller. Ils n'avaient aucune idée du danger potentiel qu'elle représentait.

Maintenant que ses amis savaient qu'elle était un loup-garou, il fallait qu'elle explique à leurs parents tout ce que cela impliquait de l'inviter chez eux. Par conséquent, les frères et sœur de Rose et d'Albus étaient au courant mais ils s'étaient engagés, d'eux même, à ne rien dire au reste de leur famille.

\- Il n'y pas de quoi Mr. Weasley, l'assura Carys en lui souriant timidement.

\- Carys mange toujours très sainement, la vanta Albus. Plus que moi, d'ailleurs !

\- C'est parce que tu as une tendance à ne pas pouvoir t'arrêter quand tu manges un morceau de chocolat, se moqua Rose.

\- Sam Dubois m'a parlé de toi, fit soudainement James. Il m'a dit tu pourrais entrer dans l'équipe. Le poste d'attrapeur s'est libéré tu sais, et j'ai hâte de trouver quelqu'un qui peut botter les fesses de mon petit frère.

James était capitaine depuis sa quatrième année et de loin le meilleur Poursuiveur de tout Poudlard. Il avait remporté la coupe de Quidditch deux années de suite pour et s'était fait battre par les Serpentard l'année précédente. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de recevoir les yeux doux de plusieurs clubs professionnels comme les Flaquemards, les Flèches d'Appleby et les Frelons de Wimbourne. La rumeur disait qu'il considérait une carrière de Quidditch très sérieusement après Poudlard mais n'avait encore rien décidé.

\- Je me suis dit depuis la deuxième année, que je ne toucherais plus jamais un balai pour le reste de ma vie. Sam me terrifie.

\- Il fait cet effet à tout le monde, ria James.

Après cela le repas se passa sans difficultés ni gênes. Rose et Albus voulaient absolument éviter tous les sujets qui pouvaient obliger Carys à parler de sa lycanthropie. Ils réussirent avec Albus qui était toujours là pour relancer un nouveau sujet de conversation et Rose y ajoutait son grain de sel.

Ils finirent tous dans le salon à prendre le thé et Lily et Hugo étaient leur chocolat chaud. Ils commencèrent à jouer aux cartes explosives et Albus les rejoignit ainsi que Ron pendant qu'Harry lisait la Gazette qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir le matin même.

\- Vous trouvez quelque chose que vous aimez ? demanda Ginny.

Rose avait été appelé pour la corvée de vaisselle qu'ils faisaient sans magie avec James. Carys avait proposé son aide, mais très rapidement Hermione l'avait obligée à retourner dans le salon sous prétexte qu'elle était l'invitée. Carys était donc retrouvée près de la petite étagère de livres, un peu éloignée du reste du groupe. Les yeux de Carys avait divagué avec curiosité sur les titres.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, ajouta Ginny. Hermione a personnellement rempli la bibliothèque de cette maison, elle sait que Rose aime bien avoir des livres à portée de main quand elle est ici.

\- Vous avez les livres de Warren Moore, remarqua Carys.

Warren Moore avait écrit trois livres traitant de lycanthropies. C'était un spécialiste dans le domaine il avait passé trois mois dans un repère pour les étudier en Suède. Il avait fait des études avancées sur la potion Tue-Loup. Moore était à l'origine de plusieurs progrès révolutionnaires ce qui lui a valu d'obtenir le titre d'Ordre de Merlin. Il aurait eu une carte chocogrenouille s'il avait accepté la séance photo.

\- Ce sont les miens, dit la voix grave d'Harry. Moore a fait des travaux remarquables. J'ai beaucoup apprit en lisant ses livres.

Carys eut un sourire et demanda d'un geste si elle pouvait en prendre un et Harry hocha la tête. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté d'Harry.

\- Tu le connais ? demanda Harry.

\- Warren Moore est en réalité Eoghan Spark, dit Carys avec un vague sourire tout en feuilletant des pages qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Il a prit le pseudonyme de Warren Moore pour publier ses travaux. Ne répétez pas ce que je viens de vous avouer, il déteste la reconnaissance publique.

\- Alors nous avons un point commun, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Carys sentit son visage se détendre et ses lèvres sourirent toutes seules.

\- Parfois je me dis que je devrais écrire deux livres sur sa vie en réponse à _La théorie des homo candae_, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé en voyant la dédicace "à S.C. Ray".

\- C'est mon préféré, dit Harry. Les lycanthropes qui vivent ensembles sont rares. Le plus souvent, ils sont solitaires.

\- C'est vrai mais souvent la pensée de meute peut aider le développement de chaque individu. Ça marche comme dans une société. Le collectif aide l'individu et chacun apporte une valeur sur la table.

\- Dis-moi, comment le _lien_ fonctionne ? Est-ce que... est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Un chapitre entier était dédié à ce lien dont Harry parlait. Ils avaient découvert ce phénomène quand Carys et Eoghan avaient commencé à travailler avec Stephan et Mrs. Watson.

A la pleine lune, les loups-garous, avaient une sorte de connexion. Peut-être que c'était la façon particulière que les animaux avaient à communiquer. Peut-être que c'était l'amitié entre Stephan et Carys ou le sang qui coulait dans les veines de Stephan et sa mère. Mais il y avait définitivement _quelque chose_ qui les aidait à se comprendre, à s'anticiper. Même quand Carys était à Poudlard et Stephan chez lui, ils pouvaient ressentir les émotions de l'autre.

Bien plus tard dans la soirée quand tout le monde était en pyjama, et que qu'on allait bientôt dormir. Albus fut surpris de croiser son père en descendant les escaliers.

\- Salut p'tit singe, dit Harry en souriant affectueusement à son fils.

\- Papa je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, c'est embarrassant...

Harry ria et décoiffa les cheveux de son fils, Albus sourit et se dégagea mollement de son père.

Albus avait mangé une friandise quand il avait trois ans (Harry avait toujours soupçonné que c'était Fred qui lui avait secrètement donnée) et il s'était mis à faire des bruits de singe au plein milieux d'une rue remplie de moldus, sans que ses parents n'en comprennent rien et cela pendant vingt bonnes minutes.

\- Tu sais où est Carys ? On allait jouer à une partie de cartes explosives mais on ne la trouve pas.

\- On était en train de parler dans la cuisine, dit Harry.

\- Tu lui as parlé de Remus ?

Harry hocha la tête patiemment. Il savait qu'Albus les avait regardés du coin de l'œil et qu'il les avait écoutés d'une oreille pendant la soirée. Parfois, ses cousins et sa sœur avaient dû l'appeler plusieurs fois pour qu'il fasse jouer ses cartes.

\- Comment ses amis ont réagi quand ils l'ont su ? Grand-père, Sirius ?

Harry eut un frisson en entendant James Potter être appelé « grand-père » et le nom de son parrain dans la bouche de son fils. Quand Harry parlait de son passé à ses enfants, il lui racontait les liens d'amitiés, les histoires banales, les anecdotes. Le genre de choses que des enfants devraient entendre de leurs parents. Savoir comment ils se sont rencontrés, comment Sirius et James avaient obtenu le nombre le plus élevé de détentions de toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

Il ne lui racontait pas comment leurs grands-parents sont morts ou que Sirius est ressorti après treize ans de prison à Azkaban. Parfois, il regrettait, il pensait qu'il aurait dû tout leur raconter. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, c'était ses enfants. Tous les parents essayent de protéger leurs enfants.

\- Ils ont fait quelque chose de très stupide et de très dangereux, répondit Harry.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ils sont devenu animagris pour pouvoir rester avec lui lors de sa transformation.

\- Oh...

Albus n'avait jamais entendu quoi que se soit sur les animagris. Il se dit qu'il devrait poser la question à Rose plus tard.

\- Je vais aller voir Carys, dit finalement Albus. Bonne nuit papa.

\- Bonne nuit Al, répondit son père en le laissant descendre les escaliers.

Harry monta dans sa chambre en se demandant s'il ne venait pas de faire une grosse bêtise.

Albus retrouva Carys devant la fenêtre dans la cuisine avec une tasse dans les mains.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Albus

\- Ouais, je bois juste un peu avant de monter. Une tasse ?

Albus accepta et lui tendit sa tasse avant qu'elle ne puisse aller la chercher. Carys versa l'eau chaude et trempa le même sachet de thé qu'elle venait d'utiliser. Albus remarqua qu'elle savait comme il aimait son thé; léger, presque pas coloré. Il la remercia et s'appuya contre l'évier pour boire.

Carys regardait par la fenêtre. Il faisait noir dehors, les étoiles étaient à peine apparentes et on voyait les trois quarts de la lune. Il y avait, sur un arbre, un abri qui nichait les hiboux de la famille. Carys était plus qu'heureuse de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas à être dans le même espace qu'elle.

\- Désolé pour mon père, il t'a un peu monopolisée ce soir, s'excusa Albus.

\- Non ce n'est rien. J'ai passé un très bon moment avec lui. Il a même envie de rencontrer Eoghan et discuter.

\- C'est super !

Albus sourit, cela lui faisait plaisir que son père et celui de Carys allaient se rencontrer. Il était sûr qu'ils s'entendraient bien. Harry parlait de Remus avec beaucoup de respect et d'admiration et il pouvait retrouver cela quand Harry parlait discrètement avec Carys ce soir là. Albus pensait sincèrement que Carys méritait le respect du plus grand sorcier du siècle (selon un sondage récent de _La Gazette_), elle était forte et courageuse. Mais Albus était déçu qu'elle ne leur avait fait confiance plus tôt, Carys méritait des amis qui soient toujours là pour elle.

\- C'est une bonne idée, la petite maison pour les hiboux, commenta Carys.

\- On l'a construite avec notre oncle Charlie quand on était petits. C'est Lily qui a insisté pour faire un cœur à l'arrière, elle a toujours eut un faible pour lui.

Albus sourit à l'anecdote. C'était un bon souvenir. Charlie s'était fait crier dessus par Ginny parce qu'il avait autorisé James à polir le bois avec un appareil moldu. Ce qui d'après elle, était très dangereux. Ils avaient tellement ri ce jour là.

\- Le dresseur de dragon ? demanda Carys, Albus et Rose avaient tellement d'oncles qu'il était facile de les mélanger.

\- Oui, d'après les dernières nouvelles il est dans une réserve en Australie.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment et burent leur thé chaud. Albus regardait la lune à travers la fenêtre en se demandant comment un astre si magnifique pouvait déformer son amie si drastiquement tous les mois.

Carys était un peu grande pour les filles de son âge. Sa silhouette était athlétique, son corps n'avait pas l'air d'avoir subi des centaines de transformations douloureuses. Elle avait l'air inoffensive.

Elle avait des cicatrices auxquelles Albus n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Par exemple, celle sur sa cheville gauche, elle était en biais, large et blanche visible seulement quand elle était pieds nus. Il y en avait une sur sa joue gauche, à peine visible sur sa pommette. Ou encore une dans son dos, dont Albus n'avait jamais vu la fin parce qu'il n'apercevait que le début, la base de son cou.

Maintenant qu'il connaissait toute l'histoire derrière elles, il les trouvait magnifiques. Il l'admirait avec respect.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Al ? demanda Carys qui le surprit en train de la regarder.

\- C'est jusque que... J'essaye de t'imaginer en loup, admit-il.

Carys sourit ses yeux gris étaient brillants et non pas vexés comme Albus l'imaginait après avoir avoué ses pensées.

Ce fut à ce moment là que la réalisation le frappa. Il savait bien que la couleur des yeux de Carys était d'un gris particulier. Et ce soir là, il se rendit pleinement compte que ses yeux avaient capté la même lueur grise éclatante de la lune.

\- Eh bien je ne suis pas bien grande, environ comme ça, dit-elle en mettant sa main au niveau de la hanche d'Albus. Et brune comme la couleur de mes cheveux. Il faut que je songe à les couper si je ne veux pas qu'à la prochaine lune je trébuche sur mon propre pelage.

Carys eut un rire et Albus sourit. Il était content qu'elle n'aie pas mal pris sa remarque. Parfois, quand Albus se trouvait avec les personnes dont il était proche, il lui arrivait qu'il dise un peu trop rapidement ce qui lui passait pas la tête.

\- Ouais, tes cheveux courts me manquent, dit-il avec un sourire.

Ses cheveux lui arrivaient toujours à la clavicule, parfois un peu plus haut quand Eoghan ratait sa coupe ; à présent, ils avaient poussé depuis la fin de l'école.

\- Je suis désolé que tu ne puisses pas manger de la mal bouffe, dit Albus. C'est honnêtement la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde.

\- Eoghan me surveille pour que je maintienne une excellente santé physique. Ça réduit la prise de Tue-Loup lors de la pleine lune.

\- Comment est ce que ça marche ? questionna-t-il. Je n'ai franchement jamais lu les livres de ton père, Rose a dû certainement le faire.

\- Le corps humain des lycanthropes est naturellement plus faible que les humains normaux. Alors, on le rend plus fort, par une nourriture saine et par de l'activité physique. Il supporte plus facilement la transformation. Comme le corps est plus fort, la potion demande moins d'ingrédients ; et en réduisant le nombre d'ingrédients, on réduit les risques d'effets secondaires.

Au final, Albus et Carys restèrent dans la cuisine. Ils ignorèrent Cat qui passait régulièrement pour garder un œil sur eux et les pétards qui explosaient à l'étage dans la chambre de James pendant que Ginny lui remontait les bretelles. Albus n'avait pas eut une soirée aussi reposante que celle-ci depuis longtemps.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre :** Eoghan a de l'intuition maternelle, c'est assez mignon je dois dire... Et c'est le début de nouvelles aventures ! On y arrive doucement mais sûrement, laissons les enfants grandir.

MERCI pour les gentils mots, ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre des retours positifs et de voir que mes heures passées à m'imaginer cette histoire vous fait aussi passer bon moment !  
Pour répondre à la guest et à wolfie (chouette username btw): j'ai déjà plus ou moins terminé 26 chapitres. Sachant que je n'ai pas encore de fin bien claire dans mon esprit et que j'ai quelque "essais" par-ci par-là que je publierais certainement à la toute fin pour les courageux (j'ignore combien de temps je vais mettre pour finir cette histoire) ou bien je les mettrais dans le recueil que j'ai publié (et que je n'ai toujours pas mis à jour) il y a un moment. Moins de 50 chapitres mais rien n'est certain. Je salue quand même tout les auteurs qui font plus de 200 000 voir 500 000 mots de fiction, on ne peut pas dire que vous y mettez pas du cœur.

Chapter bêta-read by Oxymore.

A +  
Code bleu


	8. Grandir

**Grandir**

**Quatrième année**

\- Allez s'il te plaît viens avec moi, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller toute seule, supplia Rose.

\- Et moi j'ai vraiment la flemme d'y aller, lui dit Carys pour la cinquantième fois depuis le début de la soirée. Si tu tiens vraiment à ce que quelqu'un t'accompagne tu n'as qu'à demander à Louis ou...

\- Non je veux que tu m'accompagnes, s'il te plaît...

Carys roula les yeux, Rose voulait absolument poster sa lettre à ses parents ce soir pour qu'elle arrive le jour de leur anniversaire de mariage. Elle la regarda de ses grand yeux bruns la suppliant et finalement, Carys céda, comme toujours.

\- Je ne rentre pas avec toi dans la volière. Par Merlin, j'aurais juré que tu veux que ces foutus pigeons me dévorent...

Rose eut un petit rire et attrapa un pull pour se couvrir du froid de ce mois de septembre. Elles partirent de la salle commune alors que le couvre-feu était proche mais les préfets étaient toujours plus cléments le vendredi soir. Rose commença à lui parler de cet article qu'elle avait lu dans la Gazette quand Carys remarqua qu'elles descendaient les escaliers plutôt que de les monter jusqu'à la volière.

\- On va dans la mauvaise direction, remarqua-t-elle en coupant Rose dans son monologue.

Son ami se retourna, un sensible sourire au coin de sa lèvre.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Rose, si tu voulais aller aux cuisines manger des profiteroles...

\- Non non, arrête de croire que tout est motivé par la nourriture !

\- C'est souvent le cas chez toi et Al.

Elle ria mais continua à marcher cette fois-ci au Nord dans le cinquième étage pour prendre un escalier direction Sud pour arriver au quatrième étage. Carys était de nature patiente, elle ne lui demanda pas où elles allaient et cela enlevait un peu d'excitation à son amie qui avait habitude de la curiosité maladive d'Albus.

\- Tu me demandes pas où ce que nous allons ? demanda Rose.

\- Non je verrai bien par moi-même d'une façon une d'une autre.

Rose sourit et finalement après quelques vagabondages elle toqua à la porte d'une salle de classe au quatrième étage direction Ouest et n'attendit pas qu'on lui dise de rentrer pour ouvrir la porte.

La salle de classe était illuminée par une lampe à gaz et à la lumière de celles-ci, Carys reconnut Scorpius et Albus. L'un assis sur une table et l'autre se balançant sur une chaise.

\- Bonsoir, dit Scorpius un immense sourire sur son visage.

\- Bonsoir, répondit Carys naturellement alors qu'ils s'étaient souhaités bonne nuit quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle prit en compte les nombreux livres empilés sur la table à côté des garçons. Ils n'étaient pas encore en pyjama alors que Rose et elle l'étaient. Son amie posa son sac et sortit d'autant plus de livres.

\- On ne va pas travailler quand même ? Demanda Carys.

\- Moi travailler ? Dit Scorpius en riant. Jamais un vendredi soir.

\- Alors pourquoi...

\- Viens t'asseoir Carys, invita Albus en tirant une chaise à côté de lui.

Carys regarda Rose mais elle continuait à sortir des livres de son sac. Par habitude Carys regarda la chaise qu'Albus avait tirée avant de finalement s'asseoir sur une autre chaise en face de lui. Albus eut un petit rire et Scorpius sauta de la table où il était assis pour prendre la chaise qui était à côté de Carys. Elle devient raide.

\- Ne soit pas si rigide, dit Scorpius en prenant ses épaules. On est tes amis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Des amis qui ont un esprit tordu, fit Carys en se dégageant des mains de Scorpius.

\- Elle a raison, admit Albus en prenant un livre dans la pile de Rose. Nous sommes ici pour une raison bien particulière, Miss Elaine.

Scorpius hocha la tête vigoureusement. Il lui adressa un large sourire, ses yeux gris-bleus brillants de malice. Rose s'assit à côté d'Albus en face de Scorpius. Elle ferma sa veste pour avoir plus chaud et Albus posa ses mains devant lui tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Scorpius but une tasse de thé à partir d'une théière volée à la cuisine.

\- Tu sais qu'il y avait un autre loup-garou qui habitait dans ce même château ? demanda Albus, ses yeux verts brillants à la lumière de la seule lampe à gaz.

\- Oui, répondit Carys avec précaution, sa voix à peine audible.

\- Remus Lupin était ami avec Sirius Black, James Potter et Peter Pettigrow. Ils ont découvert un stratagème pour aider Remus et je suis sûr que même le professeur Spark n'y a jamais pensé.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Carys sa curiosité piquée.

Son sourire s'élargit et il recula sur sa chaise, c'est alors que Carys s'aperçut qu'elle s'était avancée sur la table pour l'écouter, pourquoi est-ce qu'il chuchotait aussi bas ?

\- Les animagus.

* * *

**Cinquième année**

Carys ne cessait de regarder la montre d'Albus qui était à côté de lui en cours de Défense. Elle écoutait à peine le professeur Crivet qui expliquait la théorie de plusieurs maléfices mentionnés dans l'introduction de leur nouveau chapitre. Quand les aiguilles indiquèrent quinze heures vingt, Carys leva sa main.

\- Professeur, j'ai mon rendez-vous avec le Professeur Londubat, dit-elle avant même que Crivet ne puisse lui accorder la parole. Puis-je y aller ?

\- Bien sûr, Miss Elaine.

Carys ramassa ses affaires rapidement. Albus lui accorda un sourire et Scorpius lui mima un « bonne chance ». Rose leva la tête de son parchemin sur lequel elle grattait frénétiquement sa plume et lui serra la main quand elle passa.

Elle était une des dernières à passer. L'emploi du temps avait été très mal fait et Carys s'était retrouvée avec un créneau en plein cours de Défense un vendredi après-midi. C'était malheureusement, le seul moment possible pour le Professeur Londubat.

Rose avait exprimé sa volonté de joindre le Ministère dans le Département de la Défense Magique. On lui avait, bien sûr, accordé un avis favorable et des encouragements. Personne ne se doutait qu'elle allait réussir et rapidement gravir les échelons. Scorpius voulait devenir Médicomage et avec ses notes excellentes en potions, il avait été également encouragé. C'était dans les Sortilèges qu'il fallait qu'il travaille le plus car même avec des « Efforts Exceptionnels », le programme de St Mangouste était épuisant et très difficile. Beaucoup de personnes abandonnaient en plein milieu du programme.

Albus avait été plus timide quant à dire à ses amis ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard. Il disait juste « je ne sais pas encore, on verra » avec un haussement d'épaule avant de changer de sujet. En réalité, Albus savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait faire. C'était juste qu'il avait peur de ne pas avoir un avis favorable.

Cependant, il avait été encouragé par le professeur Sheerman quand il avait annoncé vouloir devenir Auror. Ses notes en métamorphoses étaient excellentes. Les potions avaient un grand besoin d'être travaillées parce qu'il oscillait entre « Piètre » et « Acceptable » et Spark demandait au moins un « Effort Exceptionnel ».

Maintenant, c'était le tour de Carys de se faire disséquer. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu l'heure de convocation, elle ne faisait que d'y penser. Elle marchait si vite qu'elle arriva devant son bureau cinq minutes en avance.

\- Bonjour Carys, la salua Londubat quand elle entra dans son bureau.

Elle hocha la tête, sa gorge était trop sèche pour pouvoir parler. Le bureau du professeur Londubat était au rez-de-chaussée pour qu'il puisse aller aisément dans les serres. Sa salle baignait dans la lumière, elle était décorée par des « petites plantes de maison », comme il aimait les appeler. C'était pour lui, tout ce qui désignait un pot d'impressionnantes plantes carnivores (qui ne bougeaient pas la plupart du temps), du crason ou bien de la lavande.

\- Comment allez-vous ? demanda le professeur quand Carys s'assit devant lui.

\- Bien, mentit-elle.

Neville sourit et réajusta les nombreux prospectus qu'il avait sortis pour elle. Carys était assise au bord de sa chaise et mordit nerveusement l'intérieur de sa joue.

\- Vous savez certainement de quoi nous allons parler, commença Neville calmement. Cet entretien a pour but de discuter sur les idées de carrières ainsi que vous aider à faire le choix des matières que vous continuerez en sixième et septième année. Avez-vous déjà pensé à ce que vous voudriez faire après Poudlard ?

Carys entortilla le bout de sa robe entre ses doigts nerveusement.

\- Eh bien... Je me suis toujours dit que j'aimerais bien devenir Auror... avoua Carys en gardant son regard sur ses mains. Je suis douée en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

En réalité « être doué » était un bien grand mot pour « s'en-sortir-pas-trop-mal-pendant-les-démonstrations-catastrophiques-du-Professeur-Crivet ». Depuis que Carys avait survécu à son petit échange avec Harry en première année, Crivet avait continué à la prendre pour ses exemples. Il fallait bien qu'elle s'endurcisse.

\- Vraiment ? C'est fantastique Carys ! s'exclama Neville.

Carys leva les yeux sur son professeur, il devient légèrement rouge et se racla la gorge avant de continuer sur un ton plus sérieux.

\- Bien sûr, ces études sont difficiles. Le Bureau des Aurors accepte très peu d'élèves. Depuis ces sept dernières années il n'y a eu que trois admis. En plus des résultats de BUSE et d'ASPIC, auxquels vous devrez vous en sortir avec au moins une majorité d'Effort Exceptionnel, vous devriez passer un examen spécifique. Tenez, voici la brochure.

Il lui fit glisser une brochure noire mate à l'écriture violette. Carys l'avait déjà vue dans les affaires d'Eoghan et plus récemment dans le sac d'Albus. Il avait eu son rendez-vous le lundi et se baladait le prospectus partout. On se demandait s'il allait finir par être enterré avec.

\- Au niveau des matières, le Bureau requiert des notes Optimales dans les quatre matières principales : Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Potion et Sortilège. En Défense, le professeur Crivet est très content de vous. Vous êtes même une des meilleurs en duel ce qui est un gros avantages. Sheerman est aussi satisfaite de votre travail, elle pense cependant que vous pourrez faire mieux. Quant aux Sortilège vous êtes entre « Acceptable » et « Effort Exceptionnel » je suis sûr que vous pouvez obtenir plus, Défense et Sortilège ne sont pas des matières si éloignées l'un de l'autre. Et enfin les potions, vous vous en sortez très très bien alors que le Professeur Spark me jure de ne pas faire de favoritisme !

Il eut un léger rire auquel Carys sourit. Elle regarda la brochure qu'elle connaissait presque par cœur pour l'avoir déjà regardée quand Eoghan avait le dos tourné.

\- En réalité, professeur, ce qui m'inquiète c'est ma... situation. Le Ministère se doit de regarder les antécédents des candidats...

Neville sourit tendrement à son élève. Carys était si gênée et timide. Il ne l'entendait pas souvent dans son cours. Elle était à côté de Rose qui elle participait relativement souvent, ce qui accentuait le silence de sa camarade. Mais elle faisait son job, dans un esprit assez Serdaiglien : elle était silencieuse mais il s'en passait des choses à l'intérieur de sa tête.

D'une certaine façon, Carys lui rappelait lui quand il était plus jeune. Timide, peu sûre d'elle, comme le vilain petit canard. Pas encore pleinement consciente de sa force et de son talent et qui préfère se cacher derrière une étiquette de loup-garou et ses amis plutôt que de s'affirmer en tant qu'individu singulier.

\- Carys, si vos résultats sont excellents, si vous méritez le titre d'Auror, si vous persévérez il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils ne vous engagent pas. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un loup-garou que vous serrez victime de discrimination. C'était le cas avant, c'est vrai que certaines personnes ne pouvaient pas accéder à des postes importants. Mais c'est fini maintenant, il y a la loi des égalités qui est passée il y a vingt ans maintenant. Ils vous demanderont certes, d'être sous potion, c'est évident. Il se pourrait même qu'ils vous prennent en charge pour cela. La seule façon dont vous pouvez vous en sortir, c'est comme tous les autres, en bossant. Et quand je regarde les faits, vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

* * *

Carys attendit que la classe de troisième année se vide. C'était les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle, parmi eux Lily et Hugo qui lui sourirent en signe de reconnaissance. Carys leur adressa un sourire et la jolie petite rouquine et le garçon au boucles brunes, tous les deux aussi proches que Rose l'était avec Albus.

Carys n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter avec les deux plus jeunes frère et sœur de ses meilleurs amis pendant l'été qu'elle avait passé chez Albus. Lily était gentille, moins timide qu'Albus mais aussi moins spontanée que James. Hugo vouait un certain culte pour James, comme à peu près tous les garçons de son âge. Carys avait entendu qu'il avait essayé d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor cette année, sans succès.

Quand la salle fut vide, Carys tapa à la porte du cachot et y jeta un coup d'œil. Eoghan était en train de ranger ses affaires, ses parchemins s'empilaient tout seuls pendant qu'il attrapait sa cape pour la remettre sur ses épaules.

\- Oh Carys ! fit-il en la voyant à l'entrée. Entre ! Ça va ?

Peu de personne étaient au courant pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin que toute l'école en parle. Carys n'avait pas des notes aussi excellentes que Scorpius ou Rose en Potion mais vivre avec un homme qui ne fait que de remuer son chaudron depuis toute petite, ça donne des résultats concluants. De plus, Carys préférait que son nom ne soit pas trop connu dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Pour de nombreuses filles jalouses de son amitié avec Louis, elle était « la Gryffondor qui traîne avec Rose » et cela lui allait complètement.

\- Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda Carys en le voyant reposer sa cape sur le dossier de sa chaise. Je peux repasser plus...

\- Non ! l'interrompit-il. Non, du tout, assieds-toi.

Eoghan lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir au pupitre du premier rang. Il contourna son bureau pour d'adosser sur le devant comme il le faisait souvent en cours quand il expliquait quelque chose. Carys posa son sac sur le pupitre et le bas de son dos sur la table.

\- J'ai eu mon entretien avec le Professeur Londubat, commença-t-elle.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Bien, je lui ai dit.. que je voulais devenir Auror.

Les sourcils d'Eoghan montèrent haut au milieu de son front. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte et il passa une main sur sa mâchoire. Il se laissait pousser la barbe toute les semaines, ayant la flemme de se raser tous les jours. C'était ce jour-là, le jour où sa barbe était plus dense et quand il passait sa main dessus, on avait l'impression d'entendre un hérisson se faire caresser.

\- Vraiment ? Wow... Carys tu m'en as rien dis...

\- Je voulais un avis d'un autre professeur avant de te le dire, avoua Carys. Des fois, tu n'es pas objectif avec moi...

\- Non je suis toujours objectif avec toi !

Carys soupira et passa une mèche derrière son oreille, il fallait qu'elle coupe ses cheveux avant la pleine lune. Ses cheveux devaient insupportablement longs.

\- Bref, ce n'est pas la question ! dit Eoghan en évitant le sujet. Qu'a dit Neville ? Oui ! Evidemment !

\- Il m'encourage, répondit Carys avec nuance. Il dit que ce sont des études difficiles mais que si je bosse, il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Défense contre les Forces du Mal est ma meilleure matière, alors il ne voit pas d'objection.

\- Oui, tu es rapide, efficace et tu as de l'instinct. Le test du Bureau sera basé sur ses qualités et avec le programme que tu suis, tout se passera bien.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que le fait d'être un loup-garou aurait pu être un avantage, sourit Carys. Je me sens presque coupable pour les autres.

\- Et comment ça va ?

\- À propos de quoi ?

\- Eh bien... Ta vie en général.

Eoghan eu l'air inconfortable. Il changea de pied d'appui et croisa l'autre par devant. Il grignota l'intérieur de se joue et lui adressa un petit sourire à la fois triste et fataliste.

\- C'est que... depuis que tes amis savent pour le loup-garou, tu parles moins.

Carys écrivait toujours régulièrement à Stephan et a Lou. Les lettres étaient postées par Hector, l'hibou d'Albus, depuis que Stephan avait signalé qu'Andromaque, l'hibou de Scorpius, essayait de l'assassiner à chaque fois qu'il essayait de prendre sa lettre.

Carys faisait attention à toujours venir déjeuner après que la horde d'hiboux postaux soit passée. Rose attendait fidèlement avec elle pendant que les garçons recevaient les lettres, les paquets et la Gazette. Ils leur mettaient de côté jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent.

Alors quand Eoghan lui dit qu'elle parlait moins, Carys ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il parlait de lui.

Depuis le début, Eoghan avait été là pour Carys. C'était vers lui qu'elle se tournait quand elle avait un souci ou quand elle voulait un conseil. Maintenant qu'elle avait des amis, elle ne venait pas le voir aussi régulièrement qu'en première année pendant laquelle Eoghan devait même lui dire d'aller passer du temps avec ses amis. Maintenant, Carys venait le voir que cinq ou six fois par mois, pour boire du thé, discuter de ses travaux avec Lou. Carys n'avait plus autant besoin de lui qu'avant et cela le blessait.

\- Je veux dire, je suis très heureux que tu t'ouvres aux autres ! reprit Eoghan en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas. J'imagine que c'est un sentiment que tous les parents ressentent un moment ou un autre, celui que son enfant a grandi.

Carys ouvrit la bouche sans rien trouver à dire. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle pouvait manquer à Eoghan. Il la voyait presque tous les jours dans le château et en cours. Mais maintenant que ses amis avaient décidé de devenir des animagis, elle voulait les aider dans leur recherches pour s'assurer que cela ne tourne pas mal. Elle se sentait responsable d'eux, ils prenaient le risque pour elle et elle devait s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Alors elle avait commencé à oublier Eoghan. Elle venait de moins en moins le soir pour raconter sa journée et passait plus de temps dans cette salle de classe du quatrième étage à faire des recherches.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas réalisé...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit immédiatement Eoghan en baissant la tête.

Il tourna le dos et fis le tour de son bureau pour remettre sa cape.

\- Si c'est grave ! protesta Carys. Je suis vraiment désolée, Eoghan ! Je me sens... stupide.

\- Non, non ! assura le professeur avec un sourire qui n'illuminait pas ses yeux. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste un peu... sentimental. J'oublie parfois que tu es une adolescente et plus une enfant.

Même si dans sa tête, Eoghan n'arrêtait pas de revoir la petite boule rose dans ses bras maigrichons et maladroits.

\- Nous devrons rattraper le temps, dit Carys en s'avançant sur son bureau, ses yeux gris et brillants auxquels Eoghan avait tant de mal à dire non. Ça fait une éternité qu'on n'a pas pris le temps pour se retrouver comme avant...

\- Non, tu as tes BUSEs à réviser, lui rappela-t-il en nouant sa cape. Vraiment, oublie ce que je t'ai dit. C'était idiot.

\- OK alors que dis-tu de dîner avec moi ? Ce soir ! On peut demander aux elfes de maison de nous apporter un truc dans ton bureau.

Eoghan sourit et l'effort que Carys mettait pour réparer ses oublis. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il puisse la voir tous les jours alors que tous les autres parents ne voyaient leurs enfants que pendant les vacances. Eoghan ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient faire. Mais peut-être que c'était mieux de ne pas les voir du tout, plutôt que de les voir sans jamais pouvoir les choyer comme on le voudrait.

Carys avait encore grandi et il lui fallait de nouveaux changes d'uniforme sinon Minerva allait faire une crise cardiaque avec ses jupes qui montraient de plus en plus de peau. Ses collègues lui disaient qu'elle ne participait pas assez en classe. Il avait remarqué que Sam Dubois lui accordait un intérêt particulier.

\- Tu sors avec Sam ? demanda-t-il soudainement alors qu'elle était en train de planifier leur soirée après le dîner qu'il n'avait pas encore accepté.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Eoghan éclata de rire devant l'expression livide et horrifiée de Carys. Elle se pinça les lèvres et le fusilla du regard pendant qu'il essayait de contrôler son accès d'hilarité.

\- Je me demandais juste, répondit Eoghan en haussant les épaules. Il a l'air de courir après toi alors...

\- Il court après moi, affirma Carys avant de rapidement terminer sa phrase, pour que je joue au Quidditch. Il me veut comme Attrapeuse. Pas comme petite amie !

\- De toute façon cela m'étonnerait qu'il se préoccupe d'autres choses que de Quidditch... Mais tu n'as pas d'amoureux...

Eoghan rougit à la pensée qui se formait dans son esprit. Il ne rougissait pas de gêne mais de colère. Comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se dire que Carys allait grandir, sortir avec un garçon (ou une fille) faire... des _choses_. Il se mettait juste en colère. Pourtant, ils avaient discuté de tout quand elle était petite. Il voulait la rendre la plus à l'aise possible avec les sujets d'hormones, des relations de couple, de la sexualité. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se retrouve avec quelqu'un sans savoir quoi faire pour être en sécurité.

Donc, Eoghan l'avait avertie et il estimait que son éducation avait été la plus ouverte d'esprit que possible. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à prendre des décisions irréfléchies. Il priait juste tous les soirs Dumbledore que Carys ne tourne pas, du jour au lendemain, d'une adolescente normale à une de ses filles qui faisaient tout pour attirer l'attention de James Potter ou de Louis Weasley.

\- Papa ! Non je n'ai pas d'_amoureux_ ! répondit la jeune fille en accentuant le mot comme si le concept était juste ridicule. Tu sais que je te l'aurais dit si j'en avais eu conscience.

Eoghan lui sourit pauvrement. C'était justement cela qui posait problème : en avoir conscience.

* * *

Quand Carys arriva en retard pour dîner, elle se glissa à côté de Louis qui dînait avec Rose, Scorpius et Albus. Elle pensait qu'elle pouvait passer inaperçue aux yeux de ses amis si elle se mettait à côté du plus silencieux de tous. C'était pas bête comme raisonnement mais aussi assez naïf.

\- Où t'étais ? demanda Scorpius la bouche remplie de sa bouchée de pomme de terre.

\- Avec Eoghan, répondit simplement Carys en prenant une serviette pour se vider le nez qui coulait.

\- Et ton entretien ? continua-t-il. Tu as l'air fatiguée.

Carys se moucha et Scorpius grimaça. Il lui servit de l'eau qu'il bouillit avec sa baguette et improvisa un remède avec du citron et du miel. Rose leva les yeux. Elle trouvait que depuis que Scorpius était au courant pour Carys et ses problèmes mensuels, il la traitait comme un bébé chat handicapé qui ne pouvait pas se débrouiller tout seul.

\- Il fait encore froid dans les cachots, tu aurais dû prendre ta cape, lui dit Albus.

Carys leva les yeux mais but le verre que Scorpius lui avait concocté.

Scorpius la regarda avec inquiétude mais continua de manger. Il était naturellement maladif de tout ce qui touchait la sécurité en général. Il changeait ses draps tous les trois jours, prenait deux douches par jour et songeait vraiment à se faire le sortilège de Tête-en-bulle quand la vague de malades frappait Poudlard entre octobre et février. Il savait que Carys était plus prône à tomber malade qu'eux, c'est pourquoi il se baladait toujours avec un paquet de mouchoirs en plus et une potion contre les maux de tête. A force de traîner avec lui, Albus avait pris quelques-unes de ses habitudes. Comme le fait de poser mille et une questions pour s'assurer que personne n'était dans un danger de mort imminent.

Albus expliqua à Rose que c'était à cause de ce traumatisme que Scorpius avait connu quand il était plus jeune. Il n'en parlait pas beaucoup. C'était peu après qu'ils avaient vu les Epouvantards en deuxième année. Albus lui avait demandé pourquoi son Epouvantard était son père en train de mourir.

\- Je suis tombé sur la Pensine de mon grand-père quand j'avais six ans, lui avait-il répondu alors que les deux garçons n'arrivaient pas à dormir dans leur dortoir le soir même. Toutes ces choses... ça n'est jamais sorti de ma tête.

La minute d'après Scorpius était redevenu le garçon souriant qu'Albus connaissait. Il le fit rire en disant qu'une Pensine était carrément plus vivante que Binns et ses révoltes de goblins.

\- Et ton entretien avec Londubat ? redemanda Albus.

\- Ça s'est bien passé, dit Carys d'un air évasif.

\- Et tu sais ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? demanda Albus.

Carys haussa les épaules et but une autre gorgé de son verre. Albus regarda Scorpius à côté de lui qui mangeait toujours comme s'il n'avait pas vu de nourriture depuis une semaine. Scorpius s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette et sortit sa baguette.

_\- Accio_ sac de Carys !

\- Eh !

Carys n'eut pas le temps de rattraper son sac qui vola à travers la table. Albus le rattrapa pendant que Scorpius rangea sa baguette dans sa poche.

\- Qu'est que vous faites ? demanda Carys en voyant qu'Albus n'avait pas l'air de son côté sur ce coup.

\- Tu ne veux pas nous dire ce que tu comptes faire plus tard alors que tu rumines depuis qu'on a donné les dates pour les entretiens avec les Directeurs de maison ! se justifia Scorpius en ouvrant le sac de Carys.

\- Eh ! Non ! Scorp repose ça ! protesta Carys en le voyant retirer son manuel de Métamorphose. Al !

\- Je suis désolé mais je veux savoir Carys, dit son ami en lui adressa un sourire.

\- Vous savez que c'est malpoli de fouiller dans le sac d'une fille ? demanda Rose, tiraillée entre rire de l'expression livide de Carys et se révolter contre la méthode peu orthodoxe de Scorpius et Albus.

Carys était incapable de bouger pour récupérer son sac des mains des garçons. Elle était immobile, sa respiration s'était même ralentie. Bien que dans sa tête elle était en train d'imaginer cent façons de tuer Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy.

\- Merlin ! Je le savais ! Tu me dois trois gallions ! s'exclama Albus en sortant le petit prospectus noir.

\- Putain Carys ! fit Scorpius en frappant Albus à l'épaule avec son manuel d'Astrologie. Son meilleur ami souriait fièrement au prospectus du Bureau des Aurors.

\- C'est bon là ? Vous avez fini de vous amuser ? demanda sèchement Carys.

Elle prit son manuel de Métamorphose parce que les garçons ne rangeaient pas son sac assez vite à son goût. Scorpius et Albus perdirent leur sourire. Carys prit ses affaires à travers la table et arracha son sac des mains d'Albus. Rose leur adressa un regard leur disant « je vous l'avais bien dit qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier ». Albus se frotta l'arrière de la tête pendant que Scorpius se lissa la cravate encore parfaitement en place depuis ce matin.

\- Tu veux devenir Auror ? demanda simplement Louis qui était resté silencieux pendant le début du repas.

Carys leva ses yeux sur lui. Il la regardait innocemment de ses yeux bleus vibrants. Carys soupira en signe de défaite. Elle accepta ses notes qu'Albus lui tendait, et sans rancune, elle lui adressa un merci.

\- C'est juste... une option comme ça, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- On passera notre test ensemble ! fit Albus avec exaltation.

Il n'arrivait pas à ne pas sourire en songeant qu'ils allaient peut-être faire le même métier. Peut-être qu'ils allaient être dans la même équipe ? Il adorait se battre en duel avec Carys. Elle lui faisait des bleus et l'épuisait autant qu'un entrainement de Quidditch. Mais il adorait l'adrénaline, la vitesse des sorts, les mouvements de dernière minute.

L'attente de savoir si son sort l'avait touché, cette sensation de peur de l'avoir blessé et la fierté de l'avoir fait mordre la poussière. Albus savait que Carys était forte, c'est pour cela qu'il ne sentait vraiment coupable quand elle était touchée. Elle se relevait et lui renvoyait le sort en pleine face sans remords et ils recommençaient le ballet encore et encore.

\- Mouais, encore faut-il que tu obtiennes ton BUSE de potion, marmonna Scopius.

\- J'en suis capable ! répliqua Albus en gonflant inconsciemment sa poitrine. C'est juste que je ne vous ais pas encore éblouis avec mes talents... Je voulais pas te faire peur Scorp, tu comprends ?

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel et Rose eut un petit rire. Albus n'était même pas capable de cuisiner sans faire une catastrophe. Comme le disait leur grand-mère Molly, « une marmite et un chaudron ne sont pas des instruments très éloignés ».

Carys espérait juste qu'il s'améliore d'ici juin pour qu'ils puissent passer leur test ensemble. Il y avait juste quelque chose de réconfortant dans l'idée qu'ils ne seront pas séparés après Poudlard.

* * *

\- Mr. Malefoy ! Ravi de voir que vous avez décidé d'illuminer nos journées avec votre présence, dit Eoghan avec un air de sarcasme dans sa voix.

Scorpius murmura des excuses et se glissa à la table de quatre qu'il partageait avec Albus, Rose et Carys. Le cours avait déjà commencé depuis une vingtaine de minutes.

\- Mr. Le Préfet arrive en retard, se moqua Albus.

\- Mr. Le Capitaine devrait s'occuper de ses affaires au rique de tourner sa potion en bouillie.

Albus baissa les yeux sur sa potion et se rendit compte qu'elle était devenue jaune canari au lieu de jaune moutarde. Il essayait vainement de se rassurer en se disant que c'était sensiblement la même couleur. Il s'apprêta à ajouter au hasard un peu de sang de salamandre avant que Scorpius l'arrête et le montre les chenilles écrasées à la place. Albus remercia discrètement son ami tout en jetant un œil au Professeur Spark qui faisait le tour des chaudrons.

Scorpius se pencha pour prendre son bouquin et l'ouvrit à la bonne page. Rose avait le nez dans son chaudron en essayant de maintenir sa potion parfaitement réussie pour la montrer au professeur. Elle n'avait même pas réagi quand Scorpius été entré.

Mais Carys tournait sa baguette, à demie concernée par ce qu'elle faisait. Scorpius était à côté d'elle et elle remarqua quelques petites choses étranges.

Tout d'abord, sa cravate était de travers. Nous étions fin juin. Les contrôles étaient bouclés et quand les élèves venaient (ou pas) en cours, l'uniforme était le premier à ressentir le relâchement de fin d'année. Il faisait simplement trop chaud, les filles ne mettaient plus leurs chaussettes hautes et les garçons dénouaient un peu leur cravate. Sauf que Scorpius était toujours impeccable sur lui. Il continuait de porter sa cape, sa cravate et sa chemise bien boutonnée jusqu'au dernier jour de cours.

Ensuite, Scorpius avait une odeur inhabituelle. Pourtant il portait la même eau de Cologne depuis l'année dernière (une marque moldue qui était un cadeau de sa mère). Il la portait si régulièrement que Carys avait fini par associer l'odeur avec son ami. Mais cette fois-ci, son parfum avait comme été mélangé à l'odeur sucrée et très peu masculine de fleurs.

Enfin, Scorpius avait l'air de rougir. Son teint pâle, fantomatique de vampire qui n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis trois cent ans était rose. Scorpius ne rougissait jamais et Carys ignorait si c'était parce qu'il en était physiquement incapable ou parce qu'il venait d'expérimenter quelque chose qui lui avait valu cette teinte.

Carys sentit sa mâchoire tomber en réalisant que Scorpius avait une trace de gloss dans sa nuque. Scorpius Malefoy venait de passer vingt agréables minutes avec une fille.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger Mr Spark mais est-ce que Miss Elaine est là ?

À son nom Carys détacha ses yeux de Scorpius pour voir une multitude de pairs d'yeux la regarder. C'était un préfet de septième année à Poufsouffle. Carys se rappelait de lui parce qu'il était dans l'équipe de Quidditch, et que Dubois en parlait souvent.

\- C'est pourquoi ? demanda Eoghan au garçon.

\- La Directrice McGonagall souhaite la voir, dit-il.

Carys jeta un coup d'œil à Eoghan, il fut surpris mais hocha la tête. Elle prit cela comme permission pour quitter sa chaise en prenant ses affaires avec elle. Carys mima un rapide salut à ses amis avant de suivre le garçon qui lui adressa un gentil sourire.

Le garçon resta silencieux pendant le chemin, se disant sûrement qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire que d'escorter une cinquième année au bureau de la Directrice. Il la laissa au pied de l'escalier qui menait au bureau de McGonagall. Carys frappa la porte et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer.

Le bureau de la directrice était parfaitement bien rangé. Ses dossiers ne dépassaient jamais d'un millimètre, ses livres étaient rangés dans l'ordre alphabétique de leurs auteurs. McGonagall était debout derrière son bureau et devant elle se trouvait un homme en noir et une femme à robe violine, Carys les reconnut immédiatement.

\- Mr. Watson ? Lou ?

Lou avait les yeux rouges et ses paupières gonflées. Elle avait pleuré.

\- Bonjour Carys, dit Lou avec un faible sourire qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Y a t'il un problème ? Est-ce que Stephan va bien ?

Peter soupira, ils étaient accompagnés par Harry Potter et un garçon aux cheveux turquoise vifs. Carys eut un sursaut en voyant Mr Potter elle reconnut le garçon, Teddy Lupin dont les photos étaient sur le mur des Potter.

Peter regarda McGonagall à qui Carys accorda à son tour son attention. Elle avait ces yeux verts clairs et brillants.

\- Stephan a besoin de toi, sa mère vient de décéder. Il est porté disparu.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre** : tout s'explique ! Je sais cliffhanger tout ça...  
Chapitre relu avec soin par Oxymore, merci encore tu gères ;)

Désolée mais les mises à jours seront jusqu'à la fin de juin de moins en moins fréquent, il me manque des gros morceaux qui me sont à cœur dans le chapitre huit et neuf et à chaque fois que j'y pense, il y a toujours quelque chose qui me bloque T.T

Anyway, j'espère que vous comprendrez quand même !  
Je vous envoie de l'amour en attendant,

A +  
Code bleu


	9. Promesse

**Promesse**

Carys resta sous le choc. Peter avait une mine horrible, ses yeux étaient veinés et sa mâchoire mal rasée. Il avait l'air d'avoir pris vingt ans d'un coup.

Mrs. Watson était morte. Comment ? Elle était certes âgée, elle ne pouvait plus tenir debout toute seule et elle avait un problème de cataracte, mais elle était en bonne forme physique. Elle prenait du Tue-Loup. Stephan ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur des possibles problèmes concernant l'état de santé de sa mère.

Stephan était porté disparu. Pourquoi ? Il n'allait jamais plus loin que le village moldu pour faire les courses à l'épicerie. Il n'avait jamais exprimé le désir de partir. Il n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Mrs. Watson... Je suis navrée Peter...

Peter lui adressa un triste sourire et baissa les yeux sur le tapis.

\- Et Stephan ? Il s'est enfui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Harry.

Carys soupira. La pleine lune était la veille, elle avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Stephan était préoccupé. Lou et Eoghan n'avaient toujours pas éclairci les liens que Stephan et Carys partageaient en forme de loups. Ce soir-là, Carys avait définitivement senti quelque chose.

\- Carys, si tu sais quelque chose il faut que tu nous le dises, dit McGonagall en s'approchant de son élève.

Il était agité, commença Carys. Ce n'était pas comme si la potion avait un problème mais c'était dans son comportement. Je n'ai rien dit à Eoghan, je pensais que c'était juste un saut d'humeur. Stephan était juste... Stephan. J'allais lui envoyer un hibou...

\- As-tu une idée d'où il pourrait être ? demanda Peter.

\- Non... sa voix s'étrangla étrangement, Carys sentit sa gorge se serrer.

\- Hey, commença Harry doucement. Ce n'est pas grave. On va retrouver Stephan, Carys. Hum ?

Elle sentit sa main sur son épaule, le bout de ses doigts s'enfoncèrent doucement dans son épaule. Le geste lui paraissait tellement familier le réflexe était de s'en débarrasser. On toqua à la porte et McGonagall n'eut pas le temps de dire "entrez" que la personne ouvrit la porte.

\- Bon sang, Spark ! Combien de fois vous ai-je dit d'attendre avant d'entrer dans mon bureau ? demanda McGonagall sévèrement.

\- Navré ! Wow... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Mr. Potter ? Watson ? Lou ?

\- Je suis M. Lupin, ajouta le jeune garçon aux cheveux turquoise.

Il souriait aimablement au professeur, Carys avait entendu quelques histoires sur le métamorphomage. Apparemment, c'était à cause de lui que les cachots avaient été inutilisables pendant trois semaines. Lupin baissa les yeux sur Carys et lui adressa un furtif clin d'œil.

C'était le dernier jeudi avant les grandes vacances d'été, Carys avait déjà sa valise prête. Elle avait reçu l'autorisation de McGonagall et d'Eoghan de suivre Lou chez les Watson et attendre le retour de Stephan. Elle donna une lettre à remettre à Rose, Albus et Scorpius. Ils pouvaient finir la semaine sans elle mais Stephan ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle. Exceptés Peter, Lou, Eoghan et elle, il n'avait plus personne.

Ils attendirent. Une équipe de recherche scannait les environs et on avait passé un avis de recherche à la radio. Les heures passaient, Peter songea à demander à Harry de faire revenir l'équipe. Ils avaient une famille, eux aussi.

Carys somnolait sur le canapé, l'horloge indiquait la même heure à chaque fois qu'elle la regardait.

\- Je vais faire un tour, annonça-t-elle en se levant.

Carys alla dans le jardin. On ne voyait pas grand chose mais après un moment, ses yeux s'adaptèrent à l'obscurité. Il y avait une vieille balançoire pendue sur la plus grosse broche du hêtre. Stephan l'avait brisé quand il avait essayé de monter sur des cordes pour atteindre la cime de l'arbre.

Une motte de terre venait d'être retournée. Carys s'arrêta pour la regarder.

Parker Watson était morte. Il n'y avait ni petite plaque ou croix, les Watson ne croyaient pas en Dieu. Plus depuis qu'ils étaient loups-garous.

Carys n'eut jamais à parler à Mrs. Watson plus de trois minutes. Elle laissait Stephan faire ce qu'il voulait mais il n'en abusait jamais. Il était même très respectueux des règles. L'image que Carys gardait de Parker Watson était ce regard plein d'amour et de fierté qu'elle adressait à Stephan. Il avait été chanceux d'avoir une mère qui l'aimait autant.

\- Carys ! appela Eoghan. Il est là.

Carys se dépêcha de rentrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon salon ?

Sa chemise et son pantalon étaient un peu sales et froissés, il tenait ses souliers à la main et marchait pied nus. Il avait une coupure sur son sourcil gauche, ses yeux étaient rougis de fatigue et ses lèvres sèches.

\- Stephan.

Peter avait laissé tomber sa tasse de thé. Il serrait son neveu dans les bras. Mal à l'aise, Stephan retournait l'embrassade un peu gauchement.

\- Tu vas bien ? As-tu mal quelque part ? demanda Peter.

Carys retint un sourire. Cela faisait du bien de voir un peu d'humanité dans Peter.

\- J'ai un peu soif... avoua-t-il en grimaçant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Stephan qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il y avait tellement de monde chez lui. Pourquoi tout le monde est là ?

Stephan ne comprit pas pourquoi Harry Potter et un métamorphomage étaient chez lui et il doutait qu'Oncle Peter laisse entrer des sorciers sans raison.

\- Où étais-tu passé ? demanda Lou soudainement en colère, Stephan recula par surprise. Tu as disparu pendant soixante-douze heures ! As-tu la moindre idée à quel point nous étions tous inquiets ?

\- Je... J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul, se justifia Stephan.

\- Où étais-tu ? Des Aurors sont allés te chercher, on est même partis à Poudlard pour chercher Carys, continua Peter.

\- Je suis navré je ne pensais pas qu'on s'inquiéterait autant...

Lou soupira et se retourna pour essuyer une larme au coin de son œil. Harry fit signe à Teddy d'aller prévenir les autres que les recherches étaient terminées et le jeune homme sortit de la maison sans dire un mot. Par l'amour de Merlin, on aurait dit que Lou et Peter jouaient à papa et maman...

\- Stephan, c'est très grave ce que tu viens de faire, tu sais ça ? demanda Peter.

\- Je ne savais pas, Oncle Peter ! Je te jure, je suis juste parti marcher et j'ai perdu le sens du temps, dit-il. Je voulais juste... Être seul.

Peter posa sa main sur son épaule et soupira.

\- D'accord mon garçon... Je suis désolé Mr. Potter pour les inconvenances, dit sincèrement Peter à Harry.

\- C'est normal Mr. Watson, j'espère que le jeune homme restera sage dès à présent.

\- Il le sera, affirma Peter.

* * *

Le temps était lourd. L'atmosphère humide et l'air chaud, les vêtements collaient à la peau. Stephan sentait les gouttes de sa rare transpiration. Un orage allait éclater dans quelques heures, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir cela.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il marchait. Quelques heures peut-être, il ne savait pas. La piste qu'il suivait était fraîche. Ils se déplaçaient ensemble, les pas entre eux avaient moins de trois mètres d'écart. Ils chassaient ensemble, Stephan avait senti des carcasses d'oiseaux quelques kilomètres en arrière. Il n'en restait plus grand-chose mais il avait deviné cinq loups-garous.

Stephan n'avait pas pris sa potion pour laisser ses sens le guider. Il avait oublié les sensations à nu. Etait-ce une si mauvaise chose que de ne pas être drogué, pour une fois ? De ne pas faire semblant que tout allait bien ? Oui, ses muscles lui faisaient horriblement mal. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser et que sa colonne vertébrale allait se briser.

Mais cela rendait les choses réelles.

Il été devenu hypersensible aux bruits, à la lumière aveuglante du soleil, aux odeurs de la forêts et à l'atmosphère humide et épaisse autour de lui. C'était comme si l'effort pour traiter toutes les informations en même temps le drainaient de toute énergie. Même s'il avait voulu se défendre contre cet homme, Stephan doutait qu'il en aurait eu la capacité.

\- Eh gamin. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Sa voix était rauque comme s'il fumait trop et qu'on l'avait diagnostiqué avec un cancer du larynx. Il pointait sous la gorge de Stephan un poignard tenu fermement dans sa main osseuse.

\- Réponds !

Stephan ne montra aucun signe de riposte. Il continua à le regarder. L'homme était plutôt grand, considérant ses mauvaises conditions de vie. Ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sueur et de boue séchée, ils étaient trop grands et dégageaient une forte odeur de transpiration. Il avait des cheveux fins, blonds, presque blancs, le nez droit, des lèvres sèches et la barbe sale. Mais ce qui surprit et terrifia le plus Stephan, c'était ces grands yeux bleus qui trahissaient sa peur mais aussi son courage.

Petit à petit, alors que l'attaquant prenait compte de l'apparence de Stephan, les fins sourcils de l'homme remontèrent dans un geste de surprise. Il abaissa lentement son poignard puis étudia Stephan de plus près.

\- Putain, ce salaud n'avait pas plaisanté...

* * *

\- Stephan ?

Stephan abaissa rapidement son t-shirt pour couvrir sa toute nouvelle cicatrice. Il jeta un regard à la porte de sa chambre, la moitié du corps de Carys dépassait de la porte. Elle portait un pantalon qui remontait sur ses chevilles et un débardeur léger pour dormir.

\- Tu ne dors pas encore ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Apparemment non, grommela Stephan en remontant son t-shirt pour passer le désinfectant.

Carys ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle le rejoignit dans la salle de bain et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle ne proposa pas son aide pour le soigner, il détestait ça. Des traces de griffures profondes s'étendaient à travers son flanc. Carys se demanda comment il se les étaient faites étant donné que sa chemise était intacte.

\- Je suis désolée pour ta mère.

Stephan arrêta de se soigner pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Carys continua à le regarder, il coinça son t-shirt dans sa bouche et termina par un produit pour reconstruire l'épiderme.

\- Elle n'a pas pris la potion, dit-il en jetant les cotons dans la poubelle. Son cœur a lâché pendant la Transformation. Je pensais qu'elle allait retourner sous forme humaine quand elle allait mourir, mais non. Elle est restée comme ça.

Carys se pencha et attrapa sa main. Il prit quelques secondes d'hésitation pour la serrer en retour.

\- Elle l'a fait exprès.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- Elle détestait sa vie d'humaine. Elle était libre en loup.

Stephan redevint silencieux. Une fine ligne s'était installée entre ses sourcils noirs. Carys n'entendait même pas sa respiration, il ne clignait pas des yeux et fixait le lavabo devant lui.

\- Tu veux aller dormir ? demanda Carys dans un chuchotement.

Stephan accepta d'un hochement de tête et laissa tomber sa main pour sortir de la salle de bain. Carys éteignit la lumière et tira les rideaux de sa chambre pendant qu'il s'installait dans sa couverture froide.

Carys vint le rejoindre sur l'autre côté du lit. Elle fixa le plafond, incapable de fermer les yeux dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Elle pouvait voir chaque petit craquement de la vieille maison.

\- Tu sais où je suis allé, murmura-t-il.

Effectivement, Carys songeait à un endroit. Elle n'avait pas osé le dire à Harry ni à Lou. Stephan lui accordait une confiance aveugle et Carys avait assez de foi en lui pour savoir qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Carys se tourna sous la couverture et fit face à Stephan qui ne la regardait pas.

\- Et je trouve que tu as été très con, répondit-elle. As-tu au moins pensé aux conséquences ?

\- Je ne suis pas allé les voir pour _les _rejoindre, dit-il avec une pointe de dégoût.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ?

Stephan soupira, se releva et disposa son oreiller pour qu'il soit confortablement installé, son dos lui faisait un mal de chien. Il avait pas dit à Lou qu'il n'avait pas pris sa potion post-pleine-lune. Elle l'aurait certainement tuer sur place, quoi-que... Ils n'étaient jamais forcés à prendre la potion.

\- Je voulais qu'ils me parlent de mon père. Ma mère m'a dit qu'il a été l'un des leurs.

Carys resta muette, elle attendit qu'il développe son idée mais il n'en fit rien.

\- Je croyais que ton père était sorcier pas un loup-garou... chuchota Carys dans le noir tout semblait plus silencieux

\- Moi aussi, avoua Stephan. Il se pourrait qu'il soit les deux.

\- Il est vivant alors ? demanda Carys avec curiosité contrite.

Stephan ne répondit pas pendant de longues minutes, trop absorbé dans ses pensées. Il était parti dans ce camp de loup-garous. Celui avec lequel sa mère s'était embrouillé avec quelques années auparavant et qui lui avait interdit d'aller à Poudlard. Ils vivaient sans Alpha, et bien qu'il fut difficile à l'imaginer vu l'état présent, leurs conditions s'étaient améliorées depuis.

Carys avait détourné la tête et ses yeux commençaient à s'alourdir quand il répondit.

\- Je crois que oui.

Ils ne parlaient pas souvent de leurs parents. C'était plutôt par le manque de nécessité plutôt que par pudeur.

Pour Carys, son unique famille était Eoghan. Il était le père, le frère et le cousin en même temps. Lou était comme une tante, Eoghan la considérait comme sa sœur. Puis il y avait Stephan. Ils se disputaient, se chamaillaient mais s'aimaient au fond comme un frère et une sœur même s'ils ne se le disaient pas souvent ni le montraient.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? questionna Carys.

\- Le retrouver... Je n'en sais rien.

\- Stephan...

\- Lui parler, lui demander... Regarder si je lui ressemble autant que ma mère me le dit..

Pour la première fois, Stephan était à court de mots. Il baissa ses yeux sur ses mains et massa ses jointures un peu rouges comme les paumes de ses mains.

\- Est-ce que le groupe, la meute, sait où il est ?

\- Il n'est plus là, parti avant ma naissance, raconta-t-il avant de reprendre. Dans le noir, ses iris grises étaient si lumineuses. Ils ne sont que cinq, il y a un enfant...

\- Un enfant ?

\- Une fillette, quatre ans. Elle est adorable.

Stephan ne trouvait jamais rien d'adorable, les chiots, les chatons, les bébés phoques... Rien ne touchait son cœur, tout l'indifférait. La mini-humaine devait vraiment être misérable pour que Stephan lui adresse de l'apathie. Carys ne préféra pas imaginer comment elle était.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi ils l'obligent à vivre cette vie, c'est leur choix mais pas à la petite.

Et Stephan s'y connaissait dans le domaine parents tyranniques car même s'il n'avait vécu avec un père, sa mère était assez sévère pour faire peur à Voldemort. Sa protection était autant un cadeau qu'une malédiction. Stephan s'en rendait aujourd'hui compte avec la réaction disproportionnée de son oncle.

\- Ne va plus chercher ton père tout seul Stephan, lui dit doucement Carys alors qu'il pensait qu'elle s'était endormie.

Stephan ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas tenir une promesse qu'il n'était pas sûr de tenir.

\- Tu viendrais avec moi ?

La question prit Carys par surprise. Il était sérieux ? Il voulait qu'elle...

\- Tu es sûr ? redemanda Carys en se redressant dans l'espoir de le voir dans le noir.

\- Il se pourrait qu'il ne soit même pas en Ecosse, ni même au Royaume-Uni...

\- Evidemment que je serai avec toi mais, tu es sûr que tu veux y aller ?

Carys ne lui demandait pas s'il était sûr qu'il voulait qu'elle vienne. Carys lui demandait s'il était sûr de vouloir y aller. Et même si cela n'avait l'air de rien, cela faisait une grande différence.

\- Oui, je veux y aller. Quand ?

\- Après que j'ai fini Poudlard.

\- Mais c'est dans...

\- Deux ans. Stephan, attends deux ans et nous partirons. Il nous faut de l'argent et du temps, je ne peux pas abandonner mon éducation. Tu finis peut être cette année parce que tu es Super-Cerveau, mais pas moi. Tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul, regarde dans l'état dans lequel tu es rentré... Si ça se trouve il est dans un autre camp, plus dangereux.

Stephan resta un moment muet. Il voulait y aller dès le lendemain et partir à l'aurore mais Carys avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie à leur âge et même si Stephan maîtrisait un peu près des sorts de bases sans incantations, il aurait besoin d'aide.

\- D'accord, dit-il finalement. Après la septième année.

\- Après la septième année, répéta Carys.

Stephan ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, il se glissa sur le lit. Tous les deux, allongés à côté de l'autre, ils songèrent à cette promesse qu'ils n'allaient, pour rien au monde, laisser tomber.

* * *

_Guess who's back ? back again ?_ Et non, ce n'est toujours pas la Saison 4 de Sherlock, ni le 8ème tome d'Harry Potter mais on peut toujours rêver... Chapitre plus court que d'habitude, je sais que c'est pas cool après cette longue absence mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ! :)  
Encore une fois, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, bêta-lu par Oxymore comme toujours,  
Les reviews sont comme des bébés Weasley ; uniques et toujours les bienvenus

**Dans le prochain chapitre :** Carys présente enfin Stephan à Albus, Scorpius et Rose. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils sont prêts à danser et chanter la main dans la main sur les toits de Londres.

Votre tendre et chère,  
Code bleu


End file.
